Break These Chains
by MadrigalPrism
Summary: Sequel to A Day Without. What happened to Emma? Can she find her family? What is this world she's now trapped in? Can someone who was once evil find the light to take a stand for what is right?
1. Chapter 1

**You guys didn't honestly think I'd end the first story like that and not have plans for a sequel now did you? I wouldn't leave my readers shortchanged. Not to fear there will be romance in this just not right now. It will happen. Promise. I'm going out on a limb and saying this story will be longer than the last. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer as well. It probably won't be updated as quickly as the others. That being said I hope everyone will enjoy this. Don't hate me! I know you all have questions and want a happy ending, it's getting there. Trust me. I have a plan  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hurled into the unknown, we seek that which was lost to complete our hearts<em>

Chains rattled, their links clinking together to notify their prisoner this is not a dream. Heels tap defiantly against the ground. An expression of stone graced the prisoner's face as she was led through the torch lit corridor. How this happened was still under a thick veil of fog in her mind but she knew answers lied in wait for her to discover. The world she grew up in and once called home had changed. Truth be told, it was her fault. The enacted curse ensnared her in its false promises of hope and a new beginning. Regardless of past actions, she held her head high. Nothing could place a weight strong enough to make her shoulders bend. Not even the shackles around her wrists brought a drop of fear.

* * *

><p>Red clashed against the dark tree she rested behind but she didn't care. Her chest heaved, struggling to pull in each breath. Five days had passed since she woke here in an unknown world. Five days since she started running away from those chasing her. Where was she? What happened to Storybrooke? More importantly who was chasing her down like she was nothing more than prey? Right now time didn't permit her to answer those questions let alone seek people who might know. She had to run, to escape from those who wanted her captive.<p>

Golden locks tossed over her shoulder as Emma glanced behind her. Good, the soldiers haven't found which way she went yet. She knew more than anyone it was just a matter of time until they did. She had to find a place to hide. The forest offered little shelter and with the afternoon sun rising in the sky, this was turning into another long day.

This brief rest allowed her to gauge her surroundings. Nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. Nothing to show this forest was different than the one surrounding Storybrooke. Her mind went back to the day she awoke. She was lying in a clearing, a river ran not far from her feet, and birds chirped their sweet song. Pain pounded in her head when she sat up and her legs ached from running. Then memory of the past events came flooding into her mind. Henry pounding on the door, telling of his mother's disappearance, Emma searching the Mills residence, then going to the cabin. Her search turned up empty handed. Then the cloud of god knows what devouring the forest and cabin. She fell into the darkness, those she loved turning away from her, just out of reach, and then nothing.

She washed her hands in the cool water and looking for a way back to town. Emma came across a small group on horseback but she made the mistake of asking them a question. The next thing she knew they were coming after her, yelling something about a bounty, and god knows what. Their words weren't of much importance to her. Her feet took her deeper into the forest, hoping to reach the town but no buildings ever came into view.

The muscles in her body demanded rest she wanted to grant that wish more than anything. Her lungs felt on fire from the running and her head was spinning. She couldn't go on much longer if this continued. Pushing away from the tree, Emma moved quickly and as quietly as she could. She knew distance between her and the group was the important thing. Once they'd no longer come after her, she could figure out a way to get back home. If only things were that easy.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this? I demand to know."<p>

"You are in no position to demand anything," the man at the head of the table stated. "You have been stripped of your title and lands. Therefore you will not speak unless spoken to."

The prisoner was stunned. The man at the table and those who sat around him she had never seen before. Judging from their appearance, the dress on her body, and her surroundings she was truly back in the world she had left behind. The air never changed here. She didn't know what the people were waiting for but it gave her time to think. How had the curse been broken? No evidence pointed towards it being undone. There was no savior, no knight in white armor, who struck her down in an epic final battle. Yet here she was back as not a mayor but a queen. Though if what that man spoke was true, she wasn't a queen either.

A door opened to the left. It seemed the others were waiting for the newcomer. Was she on trial for her crimes? Since when have those mattered to the rest of the kingdoms? This world held no council to rein order and judge those who had committed a crime.

"Regina," the voice stopped her cold, "how good it is to see you again."

Dark red lips pursed together, she refrained from answer to keep her emotions in check. "Maleficent," the greeting dripped with venom.

"I'm sure you want an explanation for all of this. You see not everyone was taken away by your curse. When you left, it gave me time to think. I was wrong and you were right. I must thank you for that."

"What are you talking about?"

The blonde witch smiled, "I've decided to go back to where I belong. You're right love is such a terrible weakness. It blinded me and you helped me see the wrongs of my way. I cannot thank you enough."

"If this is a reunion, why don't you remove these chains?"

"Oh," Maleficent's lips turned upwards in a sinister expression. "I'm afraid I can't."

* * *

><p>Hours slipped away and still no way out of the trees presented itself to her. Emma was growing more frustrated with each passing minute. Worse still was the fact her cell phone was missing. But if she had to wager a guess, the device wouldn't work here. Something foul was in play and she swore to get to the bottom of it. A curse fell from her lips when she nearly lost her balance on a fallen moss covered branch. It was then the sounds of horses surrounded her. Her heart began to pound. She couldn't afford to be captured. The sheriff wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and took off running.<p>

Glancing over her shoulder wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do but she had to know from where the riders were coming from. They were nearby. Were they humoring her? Luring her into a trap? Right now it was impossible to tell. All that mattered was putting enough distance between them and herself.

Light twisted in front of her. It gave her hope for a road, a clearing, anything else. Hell she'd even take a riverbank than the trees around her. Emma burst through the woods. Her footing skidded against the pebbled ground. A chuckle left her lips, finally an open area. She took a moment to look at the sky to see the evening clouds moving in. Then the belts shook behind her. Looking over her shoulder she found the five riders from earlier closing in on her. In their hands, they held swords and crossbows. Just where the hell was she? "Shit." She took off running again, nothing in front of her but another section of forest.

An arrow pierced the ground, less than two inches from her foot, bringing her to a halt. A quick look for a safe direction and she resumed her run. More arrows began to fly her way. Without warning, someone appeared at the edge of the woods. A crossbow in hand. Emma thought she was caught or worse, dead. The person raised their weapon forcing the woman to come to a stop.

Wind rushed past the side of her head when the person launched their arrow. It turned out she wasn't hit. A nervous smile came to her lips until she heard someone cry out behind her. Her heels spun around in time to watch one of the riders fall from his horse, an arrow sticking out of his neck.

"Red! Now!"

She knew that voice! Before anything else could happen, a wolf howled. A blur of black burst from the woods, crashing into the remaining riders and sending screams into the air. She watched the scene unfold until a strong grip pressed around her elbow.

"We have to move. Now."

Emma opened her mouth to speak when she was pulled into the forest by the person who saved her life. They left behind the growls of the wolf and the dying screams of the men.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the fairytale world! Everyone be surprised! Remember Storybrooke isn't completely out of the picture yet. For now it's on the back burner. Please review, your feedback is the highlight of my day<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Dirt covered boots echoed in the confined space. The light was hurrying out of sight taking with it the bits of her salvation. She had to catch up except she was so tired. Five days of running, little rest, and scarce amounts of food, Emma knew her body couldn't keep up much longer. She felt her vision fall away to the blurred warning before she would lose consciousness. It is then red flares to life. She wants to flinch away at the bright color. It strikes her as unnatural considering the massive dosage of green she's been trapped in. A strong arm wraps around her waist and a warm hand grips her wrist.

"Red, hurry. We don't have much time."

She feels the stranger next to her heave her onto her feet. She wants to ask who this newcomer with the strange name is but she's overpowered by the smell of blood. It churns her stomach. Her head is spinning its way into the clouds. A flicker of light appears across her face. She cannot resist the call and descends into darkness.

The sharp crackle snaps her awake. Emma bolts upright, the thick fur blanket falling from her body. It takes several seconds for her vision to clear. When it does, she finds herself sitting in a comfortable bed, a fire nearby bathing the entire room in warmth. There is a sense of unease in her but she cannot deny the safeness she feels in being here. The time to examine her surroundings is whisked away when a blur crashes into her, throwing the air from her lungs. A surprising vice grip encases her upper body. It is then she hears a soft sob of happiness.

"You're awake!"

Emma smiles, "Hey, kid." For a moment, relief washes over her. Henry is safe. She is safe. Then dread seeps into her bones. "Your mom-" She does not know how to continue. The words taste bitter on her tongue and she won't speak them. The sheriff feels cheated out of precious time that could have amounted to something worthwhile.

"Yeah, I know," Henry says quietly. "She's still missing." When she ruffled his hair, he looked up. His eyes filled with hope. "But we're going to find her right?"

"You bet," she promised, "Once we figure out where to start and where we are." His smile was contagious as she found herself returning it even with the unease inside her heart.

"Oh, I know where we are." He was on the verge of telling her when the door opened.

"Henry, we need to speak with Emma."

* * *

><p>Disbelief filled her core. Words spoken drifted through deaf ears. Her heart nearly stopped. This couldn't be happening. But she knew Maleficent. Her fellow witch wasn't one who danced around on dry humor. A rough pull at the shackles around her wrists forced her to follow to her new sleeping quarters. Walking down the corridor, her mind turned over the words trying to make sense of them. Surely they weren't true. In such a short time, the entire land had been transformed into hell. The curse made certain to take everyone she knew with her. Not just those she despised for being goody two shoes but former allies and fellow witches.<p>

It was then anger boiled in her veins. She refused to be someone's prisoner again. Not in this life. Elegant fingers tightened around the chain, the steel cold and heavy in her hands. It's funny how twenty eight years could make you forget a lifetime. Her face was blank, the perfect mask of indifference. Three guards accompanied her. She had to restrain the laugh coming to life in her throat. How foolish they were to believe she could be stopped by a mere number such as that.

Regina tested the chain in her hands then made her move. A sudden pull removed the chain from the front guard. Using the momentum to her advantage she swung the chain over her head. The heavy steel caught one of the guards behind her around the throat and forced him to the ground hard. She spun on her heel, delivering a kick to his face. A split second later, her elbow met the front guard in the throat, breaking his windpipe. He crashed to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The third guard fumbled with his sword but she was faster. The chain already slipped away from the fallen guard and back into her hands. She wielded it like a whip. The snap left an indent in the man's helmet before she twisted his neck.

A breath left her mouth. It's been a while since she had to physically fight but she was pleased her skills hadn't become rusty. Unfortunately now she was trapped in a new dilemma. The guards may have fallen with utter ease except her escape routes weren't very appealing. She could backtrack to the council room where she'd surely meet more resistance or she could continue forward to where her prison awaited. She dared not use magic yet. Twenty eight years of not practicing it could bring on unspeakable disaster. She'd rather not push her luck. This world was out to punish her for her past sins.

The Evil Queen wasted no time in searching the guards for keys only to find none. What kind of guard doesn't carry a key? Then it dawned on her. By the time she could swing around to greet the person waiting an invisible force sent her crashing into the stone wall. Her head hit the surface roughly bringing black dots to her vision.

"My, my," said Maleficent, her tone playfully amused, "I wondered when you'd make your move."

Regina brought a hand to the back of her head to feel warm liquid touch her fingertips. She opened her mouth to speak only to be thrown down the hall by an invisible force. The blow left half of her face feeling on fire. Her shoulder flared to life in pain from the cruel landing.

* * *

><p>"What? You can't be serious." Emma sat at a round oak table, staring at the people she knew from Storybrooke and some she had to think twice about who they were. "Henry's book was- is" she corrected herself, "real. You're all fairytale characters and this is your world?"<p>

"I know this is hard to believe, Emma but-" A scream interrupted Jiminy's words. The tiny green cricket cocked his head to the side.

"You're a talking bug!"

"Cricket actually. Now, Emma-"

While the sheriff's reaction was a bit humorous, Prince James spoke up to ease her already suffering mind. "Why don't you let us explain that until she understands, Jiminy?" The cricket reluctantly nodded and backed away. He wasn't quite willing to let Emma take a swing at him. It had happened in the past where others tried to kill him after he talked.

"Emma," James waited till he had her attention before he continued, "Forget about Henry's book right now. We're not in Storybrooke anymore. I don't know where we are. I want to say this is our home but I can't. The least of our worries is whether or not you believe we're fairytale characters. Right now, I'm sorry to say, we need to figure out what this place is and what happened to our kingdoms."

A silence fell upon the occupants of the round table. Snow White was the first to break it. "James is right. I woke up in our castle with Henry. It looked nothing like it once was. The place was in ruins almost as if we abandoned it a hundred years ago. No flowers grew, the trees were burnt, and the river was dried. We barely made it out before the trolls returned." She was still shaken from the experience. Her home was destroyed, a shadow of its former beautiful self. James reached over to take her hand, offering a reassuring smile.

"Our house was caved in," said Grumpy, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know where the others are. But I know we didn't leave it like that."

The soft clicking of Granny's needles came to a halt. "Red and I came across numerous troops on patrol. One group we had to fight off." She shook her head, "Someone rules this land and they're out hunting for us." The soft hand on her shoulder did little to ease her concern.

"Question is who."

The name on almost everyone's mind was spoken by the prince. "Regina. She's the only one insane enough to do this. The troops I watched pass by were dressed in her colors."

Emma shook her head. "No, I may not know what is going on but it's not her. Regina was in Storybrooke with the rest of us. She couldn't have been in two places at once."

"You don't know her, Emma."

"That may be true but I do know she's been mayor of Storybrooke longer than anyone can remember. Why would she rule a small town and keep coming back here to take over the land? She'd have no time to raise Henry."

"She's right, James," nodded Snow. "It couldn't have been Regina. We were all cursed back to that town. There was no way for any of us to come back unless someone broke her curse."

"What about Rumpelstiltskin?" Grumpy asked, breaking the tension between the family.

"Doubtful, he was in Storybrooke the entire time with us." Snow looked to Emma to see the puzzled expression on her face. "Rumpelstiltskin was Mr. Gold. He made deals with everyone. It's kind of his thing and the reason for most of our journeys."

Emma could only nod. Her head was spinning at this information. She had yet to grasp the fact that Henry's book was real this entire time and she failed to see it. Then again who would believe a ten year old speaking about fairytales being real? Every child thought fairytales were real at some point but they eventually outgrow the stories. While the others continued to discuss the goings-on of the kingdoms and who could be behind the ending of the curse, Emma found her thoughts drifting to Regina. If she was to believe this to be real, the mayor was the Evil Queen. A thought she couldn't exactly place yet denying it completely brought on this confusion in the first place.

She pushed the thought aside. For now she'd deal with the promise she made to Henry. Evil Queen or not, Regina was still his mother and she had to find her. Getting a map of the kingdom didn't seem impossible but from what she heard at the table, the map would be useless. Not to mention she had no idea where to begin the search. In this world there were no paper trails to follow, no credit cards to trace, cell phones or computers to monitor. Everything here fell back to the 16th century.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed open. The conversation came to a standstill at the table. A messenger rushed in. The sweat from running had gone through his clothes, his face red and puffy, he struggled to breathe yet the man pushed forward. He knelt before James. "My king, we've just received this." He held up a scroll waiting for the other to take it.

Caution filled James, but he rose for his seat to take the message. Opening it, his face gave way to shock. He dismissed the messenger as Snow was rising to her feet. "James, what is it?"

"Regina's been arrested and sentenced for her crimes."

* * *

><p>A heavy wooden door slammed open due to the power behind the attack. Regina landed on the hay covered floor. The air forced from her lungs. She felt light headed and angry. Before she had time to recover she was pinned against the wall. Maleficent strolled into the room looking every bit as regal as she felt. The smirk never once fading from her dark lips, "You've gotten weak, my friend."<p>

Regina spat the blood from her mouth, "I'm not your friend." A shockwave pushed against her body causing dust and dry dirt to fall from the ceiling. She bit back the groan of pain coursing through her.

"Why did you give up your magic for twenty eight long years? I must admit I'm curious." The Evil Queen gave her no answer. She hadn't expected one after all. Her plan was already in effect. Good had returned to this world. Now the real fun began for Maleficent. She gave another look to her former friend and smiled. "Enjoy your prison, my dear sweet friend. I'll come back in a thousand years. What's time to a witch in the end, right?" The woman laughed.

The door slammed shut causing Regina to drop to the ground. The chain had already been sealed to the iron ring on the far side of the room with magic. Her body ached. The pain, while not new, was something she hadn't had to deal with in a long time. Just when she thought she was alone, her former friend spoke again.

"Don't worry. I'll give my regards to your son. I'm sure he'll understand when you miss his next birthday." Maleficent walked down the corridor, laughing to her heart's content.

Regina's blood ran cold. She wanted nothing more than to strangle the blonde witch with her bare hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Maleficent you wicked wonderful witch you. There you have it! This is just the tip of the iceberg, people! We're gonna go down like Titanic. No, no we're not. I'm not letting one die and the other live. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'd love to hear your thoughts aka review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_When we've lost our way, we look to the sky to find our path again, when we've lost an item, treasured or not, we retrace our steps, and when we've lost part of our heart, we seek the hand to pull us free of our despair_

Days have come and gone. She does not count the sunsets she witnessed before she falls into unpleasant dreams nor does she take note of the morning air when she's ripped back into the waking world. She knows only one thing and that is the destination lying in wait for her. She has to reach it. Why? She's not quite sure. Part of her feels certain answers are hidden there. Another part of her is left confused and wandering in the dark. This world is not like hers. Uncertainty is nipping at her heels with each passing hour. There had been a few times when she wanted to give up, call this entire mess pointless for she feels like she's losing her mind. And yet she cannot. She made a promise. Two actually. One remains unspoken to any ears, it is a vow deep in her heart, she knew she had to make. The second is to her son. She refused to give up and break a promise.

Today the sun does not rise and greet her. Clouds adorn the sky, threatening to rain. It will not slow her. She urges the steed she acquired at the last village into an easy gallop. The morning air is brisk causing the chill to shake off any remaining weariness. One thing the former sheriff has learned was people did not take too kindly to strangers. It reminded her of the brunette and their first encounter in Storybrooke. She pushed the memory aside. It was something she couldn't think about right now.

When early afternoon reaches her, she isn't any closer to her destination than she was in the morning. It leaves her frustrated and consulting the map she 'borrowed' from James' study. It is tucked into her shirt, over her chest, like a lifeline. In a way it is just that. This world might be different from what it once was if she were to believe any of that but she knows the map is her best bet. Roads and landmarks cannot be changed in such haste. Not even with magic involved.

"You're going the wrong way."

The voice startles her. She no longer has a gun, instead one weapon is replaced by another. A hand goes to the sword hanging at her waist. She's not too certain wielding it will do her any good. Part of her relaxes at the sight of the red cloak. "You shouldn't be following me, Ruby."

The young woman shrugs and gives her a smile. "I'm here to help you."

"Ruby-"

"You'll never find the castle on your own. Let me help."

An argument with the former waitress is pointless. When she has her mind set to something, she'll see it through and Emma doubted she'd listen if she told her to go back. With a reluctant sigh, the blonde nods and hands over the map. She's learned in this world Ruby is a quick study. Her sense of direction never fails. In Henry's book it mentioned something about Red Riding Hood turning into a wolf during the full moon. In a way she preferred never to find out.

Red stands out against the trees when she is led into the forest and away from the road. Her horse follows without objection. There is no need for conversation between the two women instead a comfortable silence falls into place with their steady pace. Emma doesn't doubt Ruby's had her suspicions about certain things in Storybrooke yet she cannot bring herself to talk about them. It's all too fresh for the former sheriff. But now is not the time to dwell on her emotions.

The journey is nearly cut in half with her guide. When they reach a clearing, a break is in order. Her legs haven't felt this sore in a long time. Emma brushes the hood away from her head to gaze at the surroundings forest. She knew alone she'd never be able to get through it alone. But something is wrong. She can tell by the expression on Ruby's face.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

At first she doesn't answer. She is left speechless at the sight. Not the vastness of the forest but of the sole thing missing. "It's gone. Emma, the queen's castle is gone."

* * *

><p>Candles flicker with the evening breeze. Brown eyes are trained on the sight outside: hundreds if not thousands of soldiers taking up formation to greet the kingdom's ruler. Somehow in twenty eight years Maleficent destroyed what was left of the seven kingdoms and raised her own army. Regina had to laugh at the sight. Not because it wasn't impressive, in a sense it was, but at the low path the other witch traveled to get here. She waited until everyone was gone then swooped in. There was no effort put forth, no hard earned victories, just people cowering and handing themselves over to her rule. Such a pity.<p>

Regina had to admit she was curious as to how Maleficent managed to slip away from the curse. Alas it was a topic to be discussed at another time. Right now, she had to figure out a way to escape. Threatening her family, let alone keeping her from her family wasn't something she'd allow the other witch to get away with. It crossed the line. If Henry was here, in this world, she had every right to protect him. She had to reach him before Snow did or worse Maleficent. While the former queen hoped Emma was with their son, she knew the woman would be left alone and confused in this world as much as him. Merely thinking about it caused her heart to constrict.

The chain granted her little freedom in the prison cell. From earlier attempts she discovered it also sealed away her magic. She knew Maleficent wasn't stupid either. Therefore even if Regina somehow broke the ward on the shackles, the room would still be protected. It was possible the entire wing was warded off from other magic except for the witch's. It was a smart move, she had to admit. But that was also where her supposed friend had underestimated her. Physical actions weren't her preferred forte. She dealt more in manipulation with words or items, toying with one's emotions and pinpointing the weak spot of most people: the heart.

She tested the length of the chain and looked to the small opening in the stone wall. Her window of opportunity was quickly fading. The Evil Queen was thankful to find herself back in this world in heels or else she'd never be able to do what she was about to. Removing two candles from their spots, she checked the door for any signs of movement. Nothing. Good she still had a bit of time left. Biting her lip, she ignored the sharp pain assaulting her wrists and fingers as she poured the wax from the candles. She gave it a few seconds to harden then wormed her way free. The idea was easier than the actual performance. An extra application of wax over the side of her thumbs granted her the freedom she sought.

Regina caught the shackles before they fell to the ground. Outside of her cell she heard the familiar clanking of armor. The guard had arrived with her dinner. She ignored the still fresh pain in her hands and moved to wait by the door. When he entered, she wasted no time in throwing the chain around his neck. The sudden pressure caused him to struggle but she held on until he lost consciousness. She pitied the ignorance of guards. Did they honestly think she wouldn't attempt another escape? Fools, the whole lot of them.

Taking the man's cloak and weapon, she slipped from the room. She muttered a spell, a test of sorts. When she looked back into the cell, she laughed. Maleficent's magic hadn't improved over the years or there were no wards outside of the cell. Either one proved the witch could be defeated. Regardless now was not the time to think it over. She slipped the cloak over her shoulders and moved with the shadows.

Tonight had been the ideal moment to escape from the castle. With most of the troops rallying in the main section of the castle, she would have lingered to hear their orders except she already knew what they were. If she was here, then the rest of Storybrooke was too. Regina knew the new ruler would order her men to hunt them down. No one feared good more than evil especially when evil was ruling on the highest step.

Regina made her way to the stables. After acquiring a horse, she made off in the direction of the nearest town. She wasn't certain if she'd find one. Given the changes Maleficent might have made in her nearly three decade rule, a village or town could be days away even on horseback. It was a chance she was willing to take. There was no other option, but at least the trip gave her time to practice. Her magic was rusty.

* * *

><p>Brown leather boots kicked over a stone. What remained of a once mighty castle was nothing more than a graveyard. Stones broken, littering the ground. Furniture was destroyed and burned. Valuables stolen, shards of glass jutted from the black, ash covered ground. Whatever answers she had hoped to discover here were long gone. She had wasted a week of travel, if not more, for nothing. Emma combed a hand through tousled curls.<p>

The last time she felt this frustrated was when Regina managed to slip past her on that damned motorcycle. Thinking back now, their game of cat and mouse had its perks. Emma continued to walk farther through the ruins, searching for something, anything to help her. Then glass cracked beneath her boot. Looking down she found she had stepped on a silver tray. Brushing the dirt from its surface she turned it over to discover a cracked mirror. There was no chance of saving it. Its once smooth surface was in a thousand tiny pieces. Not far from it what appeared to be a handle jutted from the ground. Emma carefully brushed the dirt away to uncover yet another mirror. This one broken like most things here but a single shard large enough to fit into her palm was solid. Plucking the broken glass pieces away, she removed the shard. She wasn't sure what to expect. In fact looking into it she barely even saw herself yet she felt the need to hold onto it. Emma slipped the shard into her pocket.

Night was falling fast. She had no intention of camping out here. The ruins sent a chill down her spine. She called out to Ruby, who rejoined her at what would have been the entrance of the castle. About to suggest they head back, Emma remembered something. She once more moved through the castle ruins, ignoring the calls from her companion. The ground stained black, fragments of stone everywhere, but what she wanted was a bit of color.

"Ruby, did Mary Margaret-Snow-you know who I mean, ever mention an apple tree being here?"

The brunette couldn't remember, "Maybe? Why?"

"We need to find that tree."

"Emma, what are you talking about?"

The question was ignored as Emma moved deeper into the ruins. She overturned pieces of stone and wood, leaving nothing untouched in her search. It was then she discovered the crisp burnt shell of a once glorious tree. The sight saddened her, knowing how much it meant to Regina. Not sure what drove her to the idea Emma dropped to her knees. Ignoring the dirt and ash staining her hands she dug. Three feet below the skeleton her fingers grazed over the smooth surface of an object. A smile came to her lips as she dug the rest of it out.

A container no larger than a jewelry box greeted her. Its silent form beckoned her to open it. Unfortunately it was empty. To an untrained eye it meant nothing but to Emma it held the answer she wanted. Pulling the knife from her boot, the tip traced around the box's inner lining. She peeled it away to be presented with a folded piece of parchment.

"What is that?"

"Exactly what I was looking for," said Emma tucking it into her shirt. She tore a piece off of the map she took from James. A blank piece of paper wouldn't do. It wouldn't mean anything if her theory was right. Instead she broke off part of the tree, silently muttering an apology, and made her mark. Once the parchment was folded up, she slipped it back into the lining and resealed it. The woman returned the jewelry box to its hole, dumping dirt on it to make it seem like no one was ever there and rose to her feet. "Come on, I know where we have to go."

"Emma!"

The former sheriff stopped. "Listen, Ruby, I'm grateful you brought me here but this is just the beginning of it. You don't have to keep following me. I know the way from here."

Ruby laughed, "Yeah and who's going to protect you?"

Emma touched the hilt of the blade resting at her waist in acknowledgement.

"Are you even any good with it?" The sheepish smile was more than enough to tell Ruby she had to go along. She walked next to Emma, placed a hand on her shoulder, and nodded. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Ems. Let's get your queen back, yeah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next update should be this weekend. If anyone has any questions about this story andor the last one just ask them. I'll gladly answer/address them in the story. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was fascinated. The joy of finding this world wasn't just make believe was giving way to curiosity. His book only gave him so much to imagine and to be here in reality was a plunge he didn't think would come. He wanted to know if the curse was broken. If so, what or who broke it. The young boy was convinced Emma had something to do with it. After all she was the one who got away before the curse hit. It made sense she was the savior of Storybrooke's inhabitants. Unable to ask her now that she was gone, he tried to talk with the others. There was so much to ask, so much to learn but each time he tried he was waved aside. After the meeting, no one had much time to talk to him. Even Emma had been in a hurry. She didn't answer any of his questions instead told him she had somewhere to go and he was to stay here where it was safe. It made him worry for his mother.

Henry tried to get the attention of David or rather King James. He was going to ask what happened to the castle and why they couldn't go outside. Since Snow brought him here to an underground city no one dared leave. There were whispers, rumors of troubling things on the surface. That an evil witch has lain claim to the kingdoms and now hunts for those on the side of good. Surely they didn't mean his mother. While he did think of her as the Evil Queen, he didn't think she was completely ruthless. Not to mention why would she take over the kingdoms when she banished everyone to Storybrooke. The child knew nothing of being able to get back into this world. No secret path, no spell, no hidden mirror in his house.

It was then he remembered his mother's disappearing act as of late. He was given more time to spend with Emma while his mother went off to do who knows what. Could it be that she was trying to find a way back to this world? Maybe, it wasn't impossible. Maybe she had grown tired of living as a mortal, a life without magic. He couldn't blame her, but his heart told him that wasn't the case. If she wanted the curse to be broken, she wouldn't have tried to drive Emma away when she first arrived. No, she would have joined forces with the blonde woman.

With his mother missing and Emma gone somewhere he wasn't allowed to come, Henry was left alone to his confusion. He wanted to search his book for answers but he knew they weren't in there. The book acted as a guide to Storybrooke and its inhabitants not for a suddenly broken curse and a new version of the fairytale world. Although maybe something was in there. As he was on his way to his room, he was stopped by Mary Margaret. His teacher, well former teacher, and now known as Snow White, queen of the kingdom.

Snow smiled, "Henry, how would you like to accompany me to the Square?" The Square was a large area where people set up shops and began their trade. Since the return of everyone's memory, they've been struggling to remember how to perform the jobs they were destined to do. Twenty eight years underneath amnesia was enough to make anyone a bit rusty. Money was something no one had but somehow people still found a way to trade amongst themselves.

His mind told him no, he needed to check the book but his heart told him to go. If he went, maybe he could get some answers out of Snow. He realized she was technically his grandmother now though at the thought he made a face. It was strange, her being the same age as his birth mother. Calling her grandma felt out of place. Not to mention he didn't want to call anyone anything until his mother came back.

"Okay," he nodded with a smile, taking her hand when she held it out to him.

The Square wasn't filled with as many people as it usually was. Henry found it a bit strange but he said nothing to his former teacher. Walking through the various places, he listened to Snow talk about some of these people and their jobs. He did enjoy her putting the effort forward to make him feel included but part of him just didn't want to hear about these people. They weren't important to him. His mother was. He wanted to know where she was and he wanted to know where Emma went. They were passing between food vendors when he broke his silence.

"Where's my mom?"

Snow's steps faltered for a moment, her smile faded, and something he didn't recognize flashed in her eyes. Then she stopped and knelt before him. "Henry, Emma went off to-"

"No, I don't mean Emma," said Henry. "I know she's on the surface. But I want to know where my mom is. She's alive here isn't she? She didn't just disappear into thin air back in Storybrooke. Somehow the curse was broken and she was the first one sent back here. Now we're all here so why isn't she?"

"Oh, Henry," Snow placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His observations left her speechless. She wanted to tell him, but the harsh reality of it would only upset him. Keeping this secret from him wasn't right either. It was a difficult situation to be trapped in.

"Please tell me."

His voice broke her resolve, "Henry, your mother- Regina's, she's been-"

"Snow!"

The call of her name made her turn around to find her husband quickly moving through the crowd. He apologized to the people he accidentally pushed too harshly but never did his pace slow. Henry frowned at the sight. It wasn't that he didn't like James, it's just he wanted to hear about his mother. If they could tell him that she was alive here in this world. That his theory was right, she had been the first brought back to this place, he wouldn't mind. But they were treating him like a child. No one was taking it into consideration that he was all alone. When they were trapped in Storybrooke and he discovered the truth, he was the one trying to help them. Granted he didn't know where to begin and half the time it was a long shot. After all who believes a kid when he says you're actually a fairytale character but you can't remember because of the curse? Henry just wanted the truth, was that too much to ask for? To be treated like an adult for one conversation and told the whereabouts of his mother?

He listened to the first bits of their conversation then tuned them out. There was no way they'd talk about his mother in front of him especially not if she did something bad again. If only he could reach her because he wanted to apologize. It was wrong of him to treat her so harshly after he discovered the book. It wasn't fair to her. That was the one good thing to have come from being in the fairytale world so far. People stayed away from him, allowing him the chance to think about his actions.

When he first learned his mother was missing was during the night. It was shortly after midnight, he woke up feeling thirsty. Henry had made his way downstairs, the hardwood floor was cool against his bare feet. Lazily rubbing his eye, he headed towards the kitchen when something shattered. It shot the remaining sleep from his bones. He took off running into the kitchen only to find it bare. A single light above the oven was on showing his mother had been awake. Walking around the small island, he found a coffee cup lying on the floor, broken. What remained of its contents spilled onto the floor and the one who was drinking from it was nowhere to be found.

The odd sight made his heart begin to race. Something wasn't right. One look into the living room, after turning on the light, confirmed it. His eyes fell upon the pictures lining the mantelpiece. Pictures of him and his mother, problem was his mother didn't appear in a single one. It was then he scrambled through the photo albums, the ones he knew his mother would be in. Nothing, not a single picture of her. He searched for her wallet and found it except her license was missing. Any identification belonging to her vanished. He even searched her study for her passport. That was when panic set in.

Truth be told, Henry missed her more than anything else. He wouldn't mind being in the fairytale world if she was with him. It was a strange sort of revelation: going from hating his mother, labeling her as the Evil Queen, and seeing her as this heartless creature to missing her presence and wanting a hug from her. He supposed it was true: you don't miss something until it's truly gone. Not knowing where she was terrified him. He was lost. Because he had become accustomed to always having her around whether he wanted her to be or not. If only he could tell her.

A sound captured his attention. He looked over his shoulder to find Snow and James still talking. They wouldn't mind if he explored what else was here in the Square right? Of course, they deemed this place safe. Maybe someone else here knew something. The sound returned, it felt as though a person was trying to get his attention without revealing themselves. Henry walked farther away from the royal couple. He noticed a gold coin roll across his path. Curiosity sent him following after it. And when it fell against a wooden box he reached down to pick it up.

Suddenly a piece of wood slammed down on the coin. He withdrew his fingers clutching them in his hand fearful they might have been caught. His eyes widen as he looked to the person who caught him except he couldn't see their face. They were dressed in rags, a hood covering their head and hiding their face. But he did notice them leaning against a wooden staff. It was almost like they needed it to walk.

Henry opened his mouth to speak. A folded piece of parchment cut him off. Alarm bells screamed in his head yet the hooded figure insisted he take it. Cautiously taking it from their hand, Henry unfolded it with the occasional glance at the person. They didn't take off after passing it over which meant they probably wanted to gauge his reaction or maybe they just wanted the gold coin.

Tears came to his eyes at the image on the paper. The words were unbelievable and confusing. But one thing was certain. His mother was alive!

He looked over his shoulder to where his grandparents were still talking. He knew he didn't have much time left. They'd soon come looking for him. "Do you know where she is?" he asked the figure. They nodded. "Can you take me to her? Please, she's-"

"Your mother," the accented voice finished. The figure dropped down to one knee. "I know where she is going. What do you say we meet her there?"

"How do you know where she's going if she's in jail?"

"Henry, do you really think bars will keep a mother from her child?"

He shook his head. Henry knew he shouldn't be doing this but he had to tell her, he had to apologize. He just had to! "What do you get out of it?"

"Let's just say Regina and I have unfinished business. What do you say?"

"You just want to talk to my mom?" Henry tried to read the man's face when he nodded. There was more to this than scratched the surface. He didn't know what exactly made him uneasy about this idea except it meant he'd see his mother again. "It's a deal, Mr. Gold."

"Please call me Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

><p><strong>I get the feeling people hate me for the way I ended the last story. And that when the ending of this story comes around people are gonna be like 'Well why didn't you end it like that in the first place?" Bah, I wanted two parts of this. Storybrooke and Fairytale LandWorld. it's just the story wouldn't have felt complete. It sounds strange and maybe even a bit stupid but that's how I feel. I got nothing! I can hope all the readers I got the first time around will enjoy this sequel and that the ending will make everyone happy. So for now I ask you to bear with me, try to enjoy this, and don't hate me. Though I am going to admit I miss Regina on a motorcycle already**


	5. Chapter 5

"How did you know?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, a smile played to her features. "You mean about you and the mayor?" Emma nodded and Ruby tried to play it off as nothing. "Oh, something's always been there."

"Ruby," the former sheriff warned.

"Most people call me Red in this world but I do like the sound of Ruby."

"Don't change the subject on me."

The shapeshifter nearly laughed at her friend's remark. It sounded close to a whine and since they've been travelling together for a while now, Ruby decided not to beat around the bush. "The night in the club."

This causes Emma to pause, "What? But I didn't even know it was Regina."

Ruby laughs, "I know. I lied when I said the mayor didn't know about the club. It was her idea to put it underground and she may be all powerful but she's terrible at sneaking around."

"Then you knew she was the one on the motorcycle."

"Well," began the dark haired woman sheepishly, "I had my suspicions but they weren't confirmed until that night of the club."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Would you have believed me?"

Emma sighed. "Good point. As it is, I hardly even believe this." She gestured to the world around them causing Ruby to nod. It was understandable. No one liked being dumped into an unknown world where things were upside down and no one was who they seemed to be. Add magic into the mixture and everything turned inside out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby watched her companion touch her shirt where the piece of parchment rested. "Are you going to tell me what's on that?"

"No, not yet," Emma cast her eyes to the ground, stepping over a fallen branch. They left her horse at the last village they encountered. It was safer to leave the animal behind and easier to travel the woods on foot. Packing the provisions they could carry, the duo set out to their next destination that only the blonde knew of. "I'm sorry, you're just gonna have to trust me."

"I already do."

* * *

><p>"Why do you walk with a limp?" He shouldn't be asking. His mother taught him better manners than that, yet here he was having his child curiosity coming to the surface without thinking. Henry thought he should probably apologize, but he always wondered about Mr. Gold and his cane. Once he asked his mother about it, she told him some people get involved in accidents and those events leave behind nasty marks. Sometimes it is best not to ask about it because the memory is too painful for a person to talk about. Regardless she told him they are no different than anyone else in town therefore they should be treated with the same amount of respect. It quieted his questioning, but his curiosity remained.<p>

"It's an old injury," commented Rumpelstiltskin. The man cast a look over his shoulder. He couldn't allow them to be followed. Taking the boy was wrong, but he needed the child to bargain with. Else the Evil Queen would cast him aside quite easily especially in this state. He no longer had his magic to aid him. It was strange coming back to this world without his powers. Part of him felt relieved that he was finally free. Except one factor brought his happiness crashing down and he hated everything about this place. The former pawn shop owner knew he had to get his powers back. Word through the villages was that Maleficent had taken over the lands. That was beyond unacceptable.

"How did you-"

"Henry, questions are best kept to yourself. Unless you want me to turn back."

At the threat of going back to where the others were, Henry closed his mouth. His questions slipped away for he didn't want to go back. He wanted to find his mother. "Sorry."

They reached a village after an hour of following the road. Rumpelstiltskin told him to keep his hood up at all times. He left Henry at the market to buy some food while he disappeared in another direction.

Half an hour passed. Then an hour. Soon two hours were slipping away and the skies were beginning to lose their color. Henry looked around, thinking the shop owner had abandoned him. Just as he was about to leave the market, a strong grip pulled on his shoulder. Startled Henry whipped around coming face to face with Rumpelstiltskin.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you left me," countered the child. He did nothing to hide his anger.

Rumpelstiltskin kneeled down, ignoring the pain in his leg. His staff leaned against the side of his body while he placed his hands on Henry's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I had to procure our ride for the rest of this trip." The graying haired man shifted ever so slightly to reveal a horse drawn carriage. It wasn't much of a carriage though more a wagon of sorts. The wood was encrusted with dirt. Henry doubted it had much life left in it. "Now, did you get the food like I asked you?"

The boy held up the sack filled with the best apples and other food he could find. It was different from their grocery store, but he'd learned from his mother which fruit held promises of juiciness and how to know which bread was almost freshly baked. He watched carefully as Rumpelstiltskin looked through it then nodded. Henry gave a small smile. Perhaps travelling with Mr. Gold wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

When night was beginning to fall, Henry couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. The vast wildness around them was endless. They hadn't encountered a village since they had gotten the food and wagon. Much of the ride was silent although he had plenty of questions about this world. It just didn't feel right to bother Mr. Gold with them. His curiosity could wait for now. Sometimes they saw a mountain range in the distance or passed a field that looked similar to what was in his book. The book! He realized he left it back with the others before he had a chance to read it over and they couldn't go back for it now. All the boy could do was pray that the others would keep it safe while he drifted off to sleep.

Rumpelstiltskin looked to his left to find a sleeping Henry curled against the hard wood. He reached behind him to pull out a blanket and draped it over the boy. The sight reminded him of his own son. Without his mind being clouded by the corruption of the Dark One's magic, his memories and actions were clear as day. It was true he did know where Regina was going should she break free from prison. Knowing the woman, he knew she wouldn't allow anything to keep her from her child, except he didn't know what he should be expecting when it came to Maleficent's power.

It was possible the witch had become stronger than both he and the Evil Queen combined. Although the thought was a bit of a long shot, it made him wonder. From the sights around them it felt like nothing had changed in twenty eight years, but the air smelled different. This world was under a new ruler, one that shouldn't be in power. He always imagined it would one day be either him or the Evil Queen. With their constant power struggle for dominance, one sometimes lost or won or were at a perfect stalemate wondering who would be next to make a move. Oh how he missed the old days, the fun times.

Storybrooke was a bit of a peace treaty for them both. He had been imprisoned, done in by a deal of his own. She, on the other hand, was clouded by revenge. In a way they needed the fresh start, a clean slate until of course things got too quiet and he learned she wanted a child. It was then he thought about bringing in Snow's daughter. Except by then the girl was a teenager and the mayor requested a baby. When he learned the daughter was pregnant, he couldn't see a more perfect time to seal the deal. It brought back the joys of his old memories. Oh, the deals he used to make.

Of course, he watched the once mighty queen pour her heart into raising the child. He gave her such joy that it reminded him of his own son. Then his anger and hatred returned. In this world he didn't have his powers nor his son. The next events he set into motion were perfectly executed really. He took a book out of storage, placed it in his store front where who should buy it, Snow White herself. After the purchase he leaned back and watched the fireworks spill into their town. His misery fueled others. Except he never expected it to lead to this: the end of the curse. When he created it there were specific requirements to be met in order for it to break. That didn't happen, not to his knowledge and nothing, he meant absolutely nothing, slipped by his eyes.

Being back here he thought his powers had returned. In fact he waited for days until he realized they wouldn't be coming back. Sent into a fury, Rumpelstiltskin set out to find what he was looking for. He stumbled across the information of Maleficent taking the reins of the kingdoms, good retreating underground, and Regina being taken captive by her former best friend. At first he thought maybe the two witches were teaming up until he found out the former mayor was sentenced to a thousand years in prison. A cruel punishment, he thought, even for a slowly aging creature like a witch. Then he set out to find Henry and now here he was, watching over his rival's child all while walking back to the woman he once fought with. Life certainly did have unexpected twists in store.

* * *

><p>Branches snapped under heeled boots, others were broken by an unseen force. A woman raced through the forest behind her a band of soldiers, also known as her former friend's lackeys. Magic tingled in her fingertips; her body was growing closer to exhaustion. Not performing magic was taking its toll. At the last village, a three days ride, she was forced to leave behind the horse she acquired. She had been ambushed by a group of soldiers out on patrol. Naturally it was her luck that should happen days after breaking free. News of her escape hadn't reached outside of the castle walls. Perhaps Maleficent hadn't noticed yet, if that was the case she was incredibly lucky. Regardless these soldiers deemed her as suspicious and forced a pursuit when she refused to be questioned. That did not go over well.<p>

Regina managed escape from the main group, killing at least four men from a sudden outburst of magic. The act had left even her surprised until her mind kicked in and she took off running into the forest. She had no time to think about the consequences of magic. Instead she acted. Her magic wasn't completely gone from ignorance. She could deal with the repercussions later on. Right now she needed these soldiers away from her.

She dug her heels into the ground, ruining the leather farther, and took a sharp corner. Past a particularly dense cluster of trees, she continued to snap off branches with her invisible hands. Before these soldiers realized what she was planning it would already be too late. Circling around them like a panther, the former queen taunted them. Her magic net in place, unseen by everyone but her. She laughed at their lack of common sense, mocked their method of apprehension, and worst of all insulted their queen. It happened in a fury. The soldiers raced forward. She didn't move an inch. The grin never faded from dark apple red lips.

Swords pointed at her, prepared to run the witch through but they never got close. Less than three feet from where she stood, the magic net sprang to life. The fallen branches stood on their own, circling around the soldiers before snapping closed. The net separated itself, sealing each soldier in his own prison and flung them in different directions, far from her sight. Wiping the nonexistent dirt from her hands, Regina sighed in relief.

The next village loomed in the distance but she couldn't have a repeat of last time. Hiding in the outskirts of the surrounding forest, a cover that was always present everywhere in this world, the former queen searched her mind for a certain spell. Making a potion wasn't an option at the moment, she hoped she remembered the spell. Exhaustion was taking its toll on her body and her muscles were aching all over. She knew another fight was one she couldn't survive. Going over the words not once but twice, Regina said the spell. The changes weren't apparent but when they set in, her body ached even more.

Hunched over, she limped her way into the village.

* * *

><p>Night was here and she was all the more thankful to have Ruby with her. The woman wasn't just useful in finding her way through the forest and avoid places where soldiers dwelled but capable of making a fire and finding food. With their bellies full, Ruby had turned in for the night. They didn't have any tents, something Emma didn't plan on. She thought this trip was going to be a one way trip, go there, find what she was looking for, and then find a way to get back to Storybrooke. Unfortunately that wasn't what happened. Ruby, however, just smiled and accepted they'd be sleeping on the forest ground. Emma had to admit, Ruby hasn't complained once since she joined her and for that she was thankful too.<p>

Weak embers remained of the fire, just enough to cast a dim light on her features. Emma's thoughts were preoccupied with concern and enough worries to fill all of Storybrooke. She didn't know this strange world, where everyone was familiar with each leaf it seemed. She had left Henry behind in the care of Snow and James. If Regina found out she'd killed her, but she couldn't bring the kid with her. Emma could barely look after herself in this world let alone a kid. Then she worried about Regina, who was imprisoned somewhere on the other end of the kingdom. Most likely in the opposite direction of where they were heading.

Emma pulled the parchment from her shirt and unfolded it. For a minute, she studied it. How had she known it was there? How did she know she was supposed to find it? None of this made any sense. The weirdest part was she felt it calling to her. It sounded insane. What made it even more insane was the fact she knew no one else could read the words on it or see the map. It was Regina's writing, that much was clear. Except where was it leading her?

The former sheriff was putting her blind faith into this map in hopes of what? It leads her to the one she was looking for. Hell, it could be leading her to her death but she had to trust her gut and her memory of that kiss. It was enough to tell her the mayor wanted a new beginning, that Storybrooke wasn't cutting it anymore, that there was still a piece missing in her heart, a gaping hole yearning to be filled. Was the realization enough to break the supposed curse Henry kept talking about? No, Emma didn't seem to think so. How they ended up here was something she'd worry about after she got Regina back.

Soft fingertips touched the map, her green eyes watched it react to her touch. It moved of its own accord, shifting from displaying their location to where another was moving. A dot moved through a village at a slow pace, slower than a normal person. Was she injured? The map told her nothing. If they didn't have a long journey ahead of them, Emma would have watched where the dot was moving. Instead she folded the parchment, tucked it back into her shirt, placed a hand over the spot and stared at the star filled sky until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"You want to go where?" asked a farmer in disbelief, "I'm sorry, old lady, but you're out of your mind."<p>

"Please, I have to get there," said the hunched over woman. She clutched the fabric of her dress closer to her body, making it seem as though she was growing cold. "My grandson's birthday is days away. All I'm asking is for you to get me halfway there. Please, he is very ill."

The farmer took a moment to look her over. In his mind he weighed his options. The trip wasn't entirely out of his way but he hated the roads. He sighed, "Alright, get on."

"Thank you. You're a kind soul. My grandson will be very happy." The elderly woman climbed onto the wagon. Her eyes watching the soldiers enter the village for a routine check. Although one of them she recognized, the messenger who got away from her at the previous village. She was positive he alerted the others to the suspicious woman. Regina shook her head. Nearly three decades had passed and they'd forgotten all about who she was. Unacceptable. However she had to smile, her magic allowed her to transform into an elderly grandmother, and claim a ride to where she wanted to go in safety.

She watched the village grow smaller and smaller from the back of the wagon. Slowly she found herself nodding off until a sudden jerk snapped her awake. It was well before dawn and the wagon was easing into a stop.

"We're here," said the farmer. She looked around and saw that it was the right location. Thanking him, she slid off the wagon and waiting for it to disappear from her sight. Hitching up her ragged skirts, Regina hobbled her way along the beaten path. The journey continued on until twilight was beginning to slip away. What she was looking for was taking form on the horizon, the trip wouldn't be much longer. Then she could rest properly and think. She had to find a way to get to her son.

Once she was closer to the cottage, Regina waved off the spell. Her back no longer hunched over, the wrinkles on her face faded into smoothness, and she stretched out her aching muscles. Taking long, powerful strides, she crossed to the threshold to the cottage in no time. The door opened upon her silent command, inside a fire burst to life, and the door closed after she entered. A small weight dropped from her shoulders. For now she was safe.

"Mom!"

Brown eyes widened in disbelief as something crashed into her. Her back hit the door and her hands immediately went down to the child, clutching onto him for dear life. "Henry?" her voice quiet, fragile even.

The grip around her waist tightened. "I knew I'd find you!"

Regina dropped down to her knees. A hand brushed the brown strands of hair away from her son's face. She looked at him in disbelief. An ecstatic smile lit up his entire face. His eyes were shining at seeing her again. She felt a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Henry," she whispered, a hand cupped his cheek.

Henry wasted no time in throwing his arms around her neck, burying his face in the nook of her shoulder and bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked, soothingly rubbing his back. Her question went unanswered when Rumpelstiltskin limped out from one of the back rooms. He leaned one shoulder against the wall, taking the pressure off of his bad leg.

"Ah, a happy reunion."

His words were enough for the Evil Queen to push her son behind her. She stood protectively in front of Henry, one hand holding him back, and the other sparking to life with fire. "What do you want?" she hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>*cue The Lion King music* Nants ingonyama bagithi <strong>

**Circle of Life, people!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Snow raced down the hallway. Her heart beating wildly in her chest while panic set her nerves on fire. This could not be happening! In fact, it didn't happen. He was safe. While she was talking with James, Henry wandered out of the Square and someone brought him back here. It was the only explanation she could think of. Her mind kept repeating the words over and over again: Henry is safe. Except her heart told a different story forcing a small voice in the back of her mind to reprimand her actions, for turning her back on the child while her husband talked.

She pushed the door open. Wood clashed against stone, startling the person at the desk. Snow let out a pained cry. "James, is Henry-"

"He's not here, Snow," answered her husband. He took a look around the room but he knew he was the only person present. "I thought he was in the Square with you."

"He was," Snow fell into a chair, a hand covered her forehead, hiding her eyes from the bare room, "I turned around for a minute to talk to you and when I looked back to where he was he was gone. I've looked everywhere." She couldn't believe this was happening. How do you lose a young child in a place that is supposed to be safe? What was she going to tell Emma when she got back? Questions raced through her mind and she burst into tears.

The king instantly went to his wife's side. He knew how worried she was for the child and part of him doubted Henry got very far even if he made it to the surface. Although with the guards stationed at each entrance, it would be hard for them not to notice a child wandering around. "I'll go look for him,' he whispered to her. "I promise we'll find him before morning." James didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>"Precious isn't he?"<p>

The words wiped the soft smile from her lips. Her expression darkened and the hand stroking her sleeping son's hair stilled. Regina looked behind her to where the man stood; a deep frown marked her beautiful features. "Yes," her tone harsh and cold. Leaning forward the queen placed a gentle kiss on his temple and pulled the blanket farther up to cover his shoulders before rising to her feet. Dark eyes glared at the man, silently signaling him to leave the room.

Rumpelstiltskin obeyed with a faint nod. Once outside of the room, he made certain to keep a decent distance between them. She had her powers. He had a wooden staff and a bad leg. There wasn't a chance in hell he could best her. Not even the table standing between them gave him a small comfort. "I believe you have something to say to me."

A rough humorless chuckle sounded in her throat. "Enlighten me."

He quirked an eyebrow, "A thank you will suffice for your son."

"I didn't ask you to bring him to me," replied the Evil Queen. While she was thankful, she'd never admit such a thing aloud especially to the likes of the imp.

A grin tugged at his lips. Some things never changed, for once that was a comfort compared to this harsh world they no longer knew. "I need your help." The words were bitter on his tongue. He nearly felt them choke him before getting them out. Asking for help was something he hadn't done in centuries and after the turmoil he crafted in this world, help was the last thing anyone would offer him. Rumpelstiltskin ran his tongue across his teeth, hoping they weren't going to fall out from what he was about to say. "Please." That sole word was a painful sting to both of them. She hated hearing it from his mouth as much as he hated saying it. He knew it no longer held its effect in this realm.

Regina gave a humorless laugh at his distress. "Oh, Rumpel, how the tables have turned and the mighty have fallen."

He wanted to curse her, to taunt her with something, to take away her son at the pleasure she is getting from seeing him like this, but he couldn't. He is powerless to do anything but appeal to her with words. He bit his tongue, chewing the anger down before he spoke, "You can't win against her on your own."

"What makes you think I'm going to oppose her? I have my son, what more do I want from this wretched land?"

This time it is his turn to smile, "You haven't heard?" He repeats her previous humorless chuckle, "Your castle is long gone, your majesty." The way he says that title is meant as an insult and she sees it from the way the faint smile leaves her lips and gives way to a frown. "Let me guess, she removed your title in court. How does it feel to have nothing?"

She should be offended at his mockery and feel angry but she doesn't. Regina shrugs at his words pretending not to care, when she knows deep down she is fuming at Maleficent's actions. "Why would I possibly consider helping you?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm more useful to you as an ally than an enemy."

"Without your powers, you are useless to me."

"You'll never win without me."

The Evil Queen observed him for a moment. She took in the ragged commoner clothes hanging on his body instead of the tailored outfits he wore before. He looked messy and every bit as pathetic as she was certain he was feeling. This must have been what the old Rumpelstiltskin was like minus the courage to work up a deal with her. "You want them back."

He nodded and smiled. At least someone in this world had a brain to still know how he thought. "It means going back to where you came from."

Regina raised an eyebrow. After spending that much time getting out of prison and escaping from Maleficent's clutches, she had no intention of returning unless it was for her fellow's witch's head. "Alone we won't stand much of a chance."

"No but a little birdie tells me a rebellion is building an army." Rumpelstiltskin slowly grinned.

* * *

><p>"Fools! The lot of you!"<p>

Guards shrank back from their queen's fury. The grip on their weapons turned knuckle white, some broke out into a cold sweat, each soul was terrified of being in front of her. None of them knew what she was going to do. Furious eyes looked at them, forcing each to take a step back. Some thought she fed off of their fear but no one dared voice those thoughts aloud. One guard stepped forward to speak but fell down to his knees instead. The words died on his lips while a hole smoldered in the center of his chest.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Maleficent's voice boomed throughout the corridor. She didn't allow any of them to speak as she killed them without mercy. Such insolence she didn't expect from her men. It was infuriating.

The witch looked back into the prison cell. It was empty. The one she was keeping here had somehow slipped away. She doubted someone within her guard helped the queen escaped. She may or may not have had a hand in altering their memories. Besides who would miss the woman responsible for so much chaos?

Maleficent walked towards the small window. A pale hand touched the stone walls. In an instant she was flooded by images. She witnessed the way Regina slipped free of her shackles, how easily she took care of the guard, the spell she cast disguising said guard to look like her, and finally when the spell wore off. A faint gasp left her lips as the witch returned to her present self. It seemed her dear friend had been gone for three days already. Her destination was unknown, however the former queen's home no longer existed of that she had made certain decades ago. It must have been one of the first things she changed, and taken great pleasure in seeing destroyed. Her brow wrinkled. She wasn't going to risk a search party trying to get her prisoner back. That would be a waste of time and valuable lives. If Regina was out wandering in the forest, she wouldn't survive long even with her powers returning. But it begged the question she could not answer.

"Where are you going, Regina?"

* * *

><p>A curse flew from trembling lips. Green eyes looked behind her to catch a glimpse of red. They were still making good time, but the air was turning from manageable to biting and unbearable. She could feel her nose threatening to freeze over with each breath she took. The wind howled around them. It snapped through her layers of clothing and wrapped around her bones. What she wouldn't give to have one of her warm jackets and a hat. This cloak did little to keep her warm and the snow felt heavy against her boots. Emma was certain some of it had worked its way into the leather, leaving her socks soaked.<p>

"Still with me, Ruby?" she yelled over the howling wind.

Ruby laughed, "I wish I wasn't!"

Emma smiled, "Yeah, I can't blame you." She didn't care where this map was leading them to or even if the reward was worth it. All she knew was that if they survived, she was going to kill Regina. Slowly and painfully. Freezing temperatures and an unrelenting biting wind weren't what she signed up for.

Her footing began to give way when she felt ice beneath the soles of her boots. Luckily for her a pair of hands grabbed onto her waist. "In here!" She heard Ruby yell into her ear but she couldn't see where the other woman was pointing. Instead she allowed herself to be guided into a small crack within the mountain, one she hadn't noticed.

It was dark, but warmer than the outside and provided plenty of shelter from the snow and wind. Emma leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath of much needed air. How they were supposed to travel the rest of the way she wasn't sure. Yet she also knew she couldn't turn back. Wherever this path was going had to be important. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flint hitting steel. She was about to tell her companion that way would never start a fire when orange flashed before her eyes.

"Ruby-"

"Shh!" Ruby raised a hand to silence the blonde. Her ears picked up a noise come from deeper within the cave. She signaled for Emma to follow her and began to take the path in front, torch in hand.

Descending into the mountain, there was a sense of unease growing between the two companions. Curiosity pushed them onwards and what they discovered was something neither thought to encounter in their wildest dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Snow for losing Henry. Don't worry about Emma killing you, it's Regina you got to watch out for! Queenie and Rumpel in an alliance? Oh snap! Say it isn't so! And what did Emma and Ruby find? Anyone wanna guess? Also why am I commenting on my own chapter? I have no idea. Enjoy, people and review! It'll make the next chapter come sooner!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

A frozen wasteland surrounded them. Statues taller than houses lined the walkway. Each bowed in utter defeat. Still it wasn't enough to make the two companions feel any bigger than ants. Emma stared in a strange awe at the detail given to these stone carvings. It was a shame snow covered most of them. When the warmth faded away from in front of her, she was snapped back to reality and hurried to rejoin Ruby.

"What is this place?" Emma peered ahead to find the walkway stretching on into the vast darkness.

"Honestly?" asked Ruby looking back to the former sheriff, "I was hoping you'd tell me. I've been following you."

The blonde woman opened her mouth in a silent acceptance of the answer but said nothing. Instead she took the lead, walking deeper into the mountain down the long winding path. Descending farther along the path, the cold didn't fade away. Emma was about to take another step when she felt Ruby pulling her back by the end of her cloak. Then she saw why. The path had come to an abrupt end, whatever was left had either been destroyed or crumbled away naturally. Looking around, she found a piece of wood sticking out from the snow. Quickly brushing it off, she discovered a piece of cloth wrapped around one end. It appeared they weren't the only visitors to this place.

There wasn't time to wait for the cloth to be free of its frost instead she held it against the torch, waiting patiently for it to catch fire. Once it did, Emma moved toward the ledge. She ignored the protests coming from Ruby. When her foot was near the crack of the edge, she tossed the torch as far as she could to the other side.

It took a moment but when the torch landed it slid against the icy surface before coming to a halt against what appeared to be a rock. Only then did the fire begin to cast illumination over the area. It wasn't a rock but a chunk of something. The women silently traced the strange material with their eyes, trying to figure out just what it was when the flames shot upwards. It wasn't something belonging to nature. No, what they found was a person frozen solid. They realized this wasn't just a cave or the remains of an underground city. It was a graveyard of frozen soldiers and those statues were the once mighty ogre race.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Emma, her voice barely audible in the massive arena.

Ruby had no answers to that. "I think it's better to ask who happened here. Emma, I don't think this is our world anymore."

Emma didn't argue those words although she wanted to. This wasn't her world at all. She grew up surrounded by roads and buildings. With technology that held information such as maps and how to find someone. People didn't vanish into thin air, they left trails behind. People didn't carry swords or daggers nor did they travel through forest after forest to get to a destination. They didn't build castles in the middle either. In her world they took cars and planes, homes usually stood next to one another. But her world turned upside down the moment she came to this place. Worst of all she didn't even know how she got here.

For once she wanted things to be good in her life and she thought she had finally gotten the ground work down. Sure she was ambushed by her son on her birthday, dragged into a town where no one wanted her, and thrust into this life she never had planned. Yet she wouldn't change it for anything. Her son wanted to be a part of her life even though she gave him up for adoption. She had a job that kept her somewhat rooted to a single place. Granted she wasn't the best detective or police officer that should be holding the title of sheriff and yet she still had it because the people in town trusted her with the position.

She clashed with the mayor, who was probably just as stubborn, if not more so than she was. Emma had to admit they were polar opposites. Regina adored order in her life, everything was kept to a schedule, and she raised Henry to be this bright, amazing kid. She knew how to keep her cool under stress and while people called her heartless, Emma saw she was just protecting the very thing anyone could break with a simple action. In that way the two women were similar. They both kept walls around their hearts. But while Regina did her best to act like she didn't care and came off as a manipulative person, Emma pushed people away. When push came to shove, Emma didn't push anymore, she ran.

Storybrooke brought an end to her running. Once it ensnared her, it didn't dare let her go. It forced her to see this was the place where she belonged with the people who would eventually turn out to care for her. Emma had finally begun to accept that in her own way. She was becoming comfortable in this new life. There wasn't time for more running. Frankly that was fine by her, she was tired of running. Over the course of time she began to gain confidence, to take action. She fought against the one person who desperately wanted her out of Storybrooke to prove she could handle whatever the town threw at her. Day by day Emma's heart grew attached and she was won over before she knew it, no longer longing to have her life in Boston back.

In the beginning she tried to rationalize she was staying to make sure Henry had the proper family and home he deserved. But that quickly changed into a place where she wanted to belong, where she could have a place to call her own, and to have a family without the fear of messing it up. It was ironic though when she began to work towards obtaining a real family of her own everything turned inside out. The one she'd fallen for vanished into thin air. No traces remained. She tried to investigate but it was cut short by something she'd never seen before. Then she woke up in this strange place. Now she was in the middle of a mountain, staring at a graveyard of frozen people without a single thought in mind.

"What am I doing?" Emma voiced the question without realizing it and fell to her knees. The snow soaked the fabric of her pants, cooling her skin, but the feeling was ignored by her mind.

"Emma?"

Green eyes looked up to find Ruby looking down at her in concern. Right Ruby was still with her. For a moment she had forgotten. "What am I doing, Ruby?" Emma asked again. This time tears formed in her eyes. She didn't stop them when the first one fell signaling to the others to follow suit.

Ruby sank into the snow next to her, draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She didn't say anything, instead allowing the former sheriff to let it all out.

* * *

><p>"They have an army!"<p>

"It is barely enough to make a dent in our forces."

"Regardless we should take care of this threat before it becomes too powerful."

The council was at a standstill as it has been for days. Since word of the rebellion acquiring new members, powerful names that still held sway in this world, a select few from outlying villages have grown the backbone they needed to escape her clutches. However Maleficent wasn't worried. In fact she wanted them to build an army and ride out to dethrone her. Being in power for nearly three decades without anyone to fight had become tiring. She wanted a bit of fun. Now that the curse that kept everyone away from this world was broken, of course it was a hassle to break in the first place, Maleficent wanted a challenge. In fact she expected one and soon.

The witch barely paid any attention to the conversation held by her council. They could decide on anything they wanted but it was her word in the end that mattered. For now she was allowing them to bicker on and on about this supposed dangerous threat. An army led by the former royal couple, James and Snow White. Ah yes, the girl who caused so many problems for her dear friend. Maleficent was surprised to hear the girl was still alive. Why transport her to a new, different world and not extract revenge? Surely Regina wasn't foolish enough to erase her own memories in the process. Not to mention why wait around, why put the girl through so much only to be rewarded by her happiness? Honestly Maleficent thought her friend should have just killed the girl. It would've been much easier.

"Enough," she said rising to her feet. She was growing tired of these meetings and listening to mindless fools discussing plans. "Let us wait. If they dare to attack us then let them. They are no match for us."

"Your majesty, you cannot be serious. You're giving them time to strengthen their forces. We will lose more people to them."

"Please reconsider; we could have an army at their front door within the week."

"I said enough." Maleficent clutched her staff in her hand as she walked down the steps and away from her throne. A small smirk on her lips. The mere sight of it made her council uneasy. "Why do I keep you around, I wonder."

"Your majesty?"

Maleficent stopped walking, "I no longer need this council." Before any of them could protest, the witch raised her staff sending out bolts of magic. The members of the council were killed instantly causing her to sigh in relief. Her headache was already disappearing. Looking to the map covering most of the western wall, she carefully examined it. She had the rebels held up in the underground tunnels to the east. Regina most likely disappeared somewhere to the north. And her army was divided into parts fulfilling their role beautifully. She wondered what was to happen next. For now she could wait but should they make her wait too long they'd force her hand into making a move. After all what kind of queen allowed rebels to run around unchecked?

A raven landed on the top of her staff. Absently she raised a hand to caress its head. "Find me Rumpelstiltskin, dear. I have something that belongs to him." She watched the bird fly off and checked the top of her staff where the enchanted dagger was embedded.

* * *

><p><strong>Um...I got nothing this time around. I mean Emma cracked and broke down (I don't even feel bad for that. Everyone's making Regina break down so it's high time Emma does. 'But why? Emma's good. Regina's evil.' Bah! Good isn't a pillar of unbreakable strength and evil isn't a pillar of endless darkness. Everyone breaks. It's normal. The tough part is getting back up and saying 'My turn! Falcon punching the bad crap to the moon and back!') And Maleficent is just, well she's just being Maleficent. All Mistress of Evil on everybody. Holy smokes, she's a party crasher, yo<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"She will look for you."

Regina shook her head. If she knew one thing from their time as friends, she knew Maleficent wouldn't actively seek her out. Evening had set around them but she didn't dare go to sleep, not while he was still within her cottage. But what is a night without sleep now? The once powerful mayor observed the sky. The cool air barely registered on her skin. They had left the cottage to discuss a plan of sorts. Would it be possible for them to stop Maleficent on their own? In her opinion, she didn't think so. Given the army the fellow witch had compared to the slowly returning powers on Regina's end, well to say they'd be slaughter was an understatement. Rumpelstiltskin was useless. The man walked with a limp, he had no powers, and previous deals made certain he wouldn't gain any allies.

She couldn't run although she wanted to. She wanted to escape to a part of the world where Maleficent's rule didn't reach. She wanted to whisk Henry away from this war, the violence and bloodshed looming on the horizon. She wanted to protect him. Every fiber of her being told her to do so but she couldn't allow her mother instincts to take over. She wasn't a coward. Then there was Emma. From what her son told her, the sheriff was out on a quest of her own. He knew nothing more than that. It infuriated her. This was just like Miss Swan, to run off, following her own agenda without telling anyone. The one person that might know was Snow White and in all honesty Regina preferred not to deal with that woman but given the circumstances, an exception could be made. It wasn't fully off the list.

"I appreciate the day when the mighty queen falls silent. It's a pity I can't enjoy it longer." Rumpelstilskin's voice brought the brunette out of her thoughts.

She found they had come to a halt, the cottage not completely out of sight. Her glare was lost in the dark. "Unless you have a plan, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." The reunion with her son was not without welcomed warm feelings, however the company he dragged with him soured any remaining joy. And now she was stuck entertaining the former imp, at least when he was off his rocker he had some hint of humour.

"I already told you a plan," sneered the man.

"Yes, sneaking back into Maleficent's castle to steal your precious toothpick is exactly the thing I'd like to risk my life for." She felt his glare digging into the back of her head, but it went on ignored. "It's a foolish plan that will only get us killed or worse. When you do not even know where your powers are being stored, I will not risk walking blindly into the witch's den."

Rumpelstiltskin took a step closer, "Scared are we?"

A hollow chuckle left her throat, "Unlike you, I have someone waiting for me." The words caused something to dawn on her. Slowly a sly smile played on the former queen's lips. "Rumpel, I do believe I've found a use for you after all."

He regarded her with a cautious glance, "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>The fire crackled, causing the sound to echo throughout the cavern. Emma had exhausted herself with tears leaving Ruby awake to stand guard. There was nothing to guard really. The frozen ogres and soldiers weren't going to come back to life at any point, if that was even possible. The cavern felt abandoned and probably had been for years. And it left the once saucy waitress sitting on a cold, half thawed half frozen, log. There had to be more to this than meets the eye. It snowed every twenty minutes. Thin blankets of white were left behind but nothing serious enough to cause heavy powder to form. Ruby felt the snow wasn't natural.<p>

Her attention returned to the sleeping woman. Emma looked exhausted even in her peaceful state. It was hard to imagine the woman carried so much on her shoulders. When the tears started she was still reluctant to talk about what was eating away at her. She wanted to, but Ruby knew she wasn't the one meant to hear those words. In fact the shapeshifter could hardly offer the right words of support. Instead she told Emma to tell her only if she wanted to, not because she felt she had to. While Ruby did want to lighten the load on the former sheriff, she knew it wasn't her job to do so. She was meant to protect Emma and help bring her to the place where she's supposed to go. Any more than that wasn't in her power to do.

"Emma," she gently reached over to shake the blonde from her sleep. It was high time for them to move on, staying in this cavern was giving her the chills and not from the cold. "Emma, wake up. We have to move." It took a bit more coaxing but when Emma was awake she didn't object to the idea of moving on.

"Where to next, sheriff?" asked Ruby when they finished bundling up their supplies.

"I don't think that's my title anymore, Ruby."

Ruby shrugged, "Well Regina hasn't fired you yet so it's still yours. Storybrooke or not, you're the sheriff."

Emma shook her head, grateful for the other's attempt at lightening the mood. "Our best bet would be to hope the storm cleared up so we can finish the mountain pass. We'll go from there." She wasn't quite sure they'd find whatever it is they were looking for, but for now it was something. A way forward that she could see and if they didn't find anything they'd return back to Henry.

The walk through the frozen statues was quiet and cautious like the first time. Part of her expected them to come to life now that she knew these were once living creatures. Fresh snow coated her boots. That was odd, since they had no access to the sky. If she looked up now, the ceiling would be dark rock blocking out the clouds. Emma stopped short when snow filtered through the air. "Ruby-"

Her words were cut off by a sudden rumble. The walkway shook, snow fell from atop of the statues revealing more of their terrifying features. She heard her name but she wasn't looking at her companion. Instead a crack drew her attention to the ceiling, small bits of stone fell through the air.

"Ruby," she warned, taking a step backwards. Green eyes watched the crack spread, more debris fell from the ceiling. This wasn't good. "Ruby."

"What?"

"Run!"

Emma spun on her heel, slipping slightly on the snow before she found traction. Digging her boot deeper into the spot, she flung herself away just in time for a large piece of rock to break free from its resting place. The boulder wasted no time in slicing through the air before it crashed into the walkway. Emma didn't bother looking behind her. She scrambled to her feet with the help of Ruby, grabbed the other woman by the elbow and forced them to run in the opposite direction of their exit.

"Don't stop!" she yelled, feeling the ground quiver beneath their feet. It was a warning that it was going to collapse.

"But what about-"

"Jump!"

The two flew through the air just as the walkway crumbled away. The collapse took everything with it, from their way out of this cavern to the ogres. Neither were given the chance to look back at the sight. When their feet came into contact with the solid ground, the force propelled them forward and sent them rolling along the ice. Somehow they managed to avoid crashing into any of the frozen prisoners, but they weren't granted the ability to get back on their feet. The icy ground had its own agenda as it sent them sliding downwards, deeper into the cavern.

Darkness surrounded the traveling companions when they came to a halt. Slowly light began to seep in, the color a strange blue. One of them released a shaky breath causing the air to become visible in front of them.

"Shit, it's freezing down here."

"Where is here?" asked Emma as she helped the shapeshifter to her feet. Her vision was already beginning to adjust to the faint light. A path led to their right, heading deeper into the mountain. They were left with no choice but to follow it. As they walked, the mirror shard in Emma's pocket grew heavier with each step.

* * *

><p>"Where's Mr. Gold?" Henry asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had woken when the door to the cottage opened and he couldn't help but investigate what was going on. To his surprise he only found his mother moving closer to the fire.<p>

She offered him a gentle smile, "He had to take care of some business. I'm afraid he won't be joining us anymore."

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

Henry walked a bit closer but stopped just before reaching the round table. He wanted to go closer, something just held him back. "Who is Mr. Gold in this world?"

"He's a…" Regina paused, mulling over the words, "troubled man." The witch took a seat near the fire, allowing its warmth to erase the evening chill. She patted the spot next to her. When Henry joined her, she continued on. "His true name is Rumpelstiltskin."

"The same Rumpelstiltskin from my book?"

"Yes," nodded Regina, "but he's without his powers. Still never underestimate him and better yet never trust him, Henry."

"But why did he bring me to you?" asked the young boy.

She could tell her son the truth. Of how Rumpelstiltskin coaxed him into coming with him in order to secure a deal with her but that would lead her into reprimand Henry for the action even if it brought the two of them together. "Because he knows what it's like to lose a child."

"Except he's evil."

Regina smiled and took Henry's hand in hers, "There is good and bad in every heart, Henry. It takes time for good to overcome the evil inside and sometimes it wins. He brought you back to me. That's all that is important. Now come, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. You need your rest."

The child didn't move from his spot. The fire felt warm as he thought over the words. He remembered seeing the paper detailing his mother's arrest. Part of him knew she broke free from prison and he knew she had magic, that much was evident when they were reunited. "Mom," his voice was quiet and soft. He clutched her hand for dear life, refusing to let go. "Are you really…" the last words formed a lump in his throat. He always suspected her to be the Evil Queen but he never imagined he'd be asking her if she was. And what then? What happens if she did admit it or if she denied it? Their relationship was still hanging by a thread.

"What is it, Henry?"

Gentle fingers brushed the hair away from his forehead, causing him to avoid eye contact. He wanted to ask, the words tingled on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't. He had just gotten his mom back and he wasn't stupid enough to lose her again. Not in this world where he knew nothing, only that he needed her more than anything. She was his mother. For now that was enough for him. "Are you going to help me get Emma back?"

Regina felt a stone drop from her heart. Her shoulders lightened from the vanquished weight. A smile touched apple red lips, "Of course, dear. We'll find her then we-"

"We get to be the heroes and save everyone right?"

"That's right, we're going to find a way to take the wicked witch down."

* * *

><p>The deeper they travelled the colder the air became. Blue surrounded them giving off the illusion of an open sky and fresh air lingering nearby, but all they encountered was more stone. Stairs of stone were covered with a thin layer of ice forcing them to take it one step at a time. Hope of an exit drove them onwards while they kept their senses on alert. If this area were to crumble away to ruins, there was no doubt neither would survive.<p>

Emma constantly looked over her shoulder, keeping a watchful eye on Ruby. It wouldn't do for her to get hurt and she dared not lose her. She tried to ignore the cold drifting through her clothes but this was a chill she'd never felt before. Not even the winters in Boston were this freezing. A sudden sting was felt against her thigh causing her to stop halfway down the long staircase. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the glass shard.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

Emma didn't answer the question, instead her eyes were locked on the glass. At first it appeared to be a simple fragment from a mirror, but then a shadow flickered across the surface. Its appearance caused Emma to look behind her, fearing they might not be alone in this place. Silence greeted her. The walls were bare, the air revealed nothing, they were the only two living things here. Turning her attention back to the shard, she watched the shadow pass by again. "Did you see that?"

The shapeshifter moved to be on the same step and looked at the glass. At first she didn't see anything but when a minute passed by a dark blue shimmer made its appearance. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure," said the blonde, "but I get the feeling it's trying to tell us something."

At the bottom of the stairs, snow covered the ground allowing them to pick up the pace. They continued on until they came to a fork in the road. Emma stepped towards the left path but then stopped. It didn't feel right, almost as though if they'd followed it, they'd miss something important. The feeling nagged at her mind. She hesitated before backtracking to the beginning. Looking to the shard, she walked down the path on the right muttering under her breath. Whatever this world was doing to her, whether it was toying with her or simply leading her into various dangerous situations, she didn't like it.

The path expanded out into a small circular room. It was a dead end and left the former sheriff frustrated. It turned out in this world her sense of direction was completely untrustworthy. As Emma was about to head back to the fork, a raspy voice called out to her. She looked to Ruby who was as perplexed as she was before turning back to the room. The walls were covered in layers of ice and frost. Nothing in the snow indicted another presence.

"Hello? Is there someone here?" Emma felt stupid for asking the empty room. It wasn't as though ghosts existed within fairy tales. If they did, she knew of none.

"Emma…" the voice called out to her again.

Then Ruby spoke, "Emma, the glass."

The blonde woman looked to the shard in her hand to find it glowing blue. Something within this room was causing it to react. The voice spoke again, this time a bit louder than before. Emma realized it was coming from the glass. She looked to the frost covered wall in front of her and wasted no time in crossing over to it. Without thinking she began to wipe it down. The frost refused to budge. She wasn't sure if this world had an ice scraper, even if it did there was no time to get one. Taking the glass shard in her hand she began to scrape away the frost.

"What are you doing?"

Emma shook her head, "Someone's trapped here."

"What? How do you know?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

When most of the frost was removed, Emma stepped back. At first nothing moved within the ice. It felt like energy wasted but then the light reflected something. Beneath the layer of ice was what appeared to be a larger chunk of glass. It gave off the same blue light as the piece in her hand. Then everything became clearer. A face began forming, it shimmered within the ice, and it struggled to move.

"Sidney?" asked the former sheriff in disbelief.

The face moved slowly towards the sound of its name. It tried to smile but the man inside was too weak. "Emma…" the raspy voice struggled to bring each word through his frozen lips. "Find… Regina… she… needs…" But it was too much, he couldn't continue on. Before fading away, he managed to answer an unspoken question. "Ench…anted…mount…ain."

* * *

><p>A grunt left his lips as the end of his staff snagged on some fallen branches. He would have preferred to wait until morning to make this journey, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. Rumpelstiltskin tossed his greying locks over his shoulder and peered through the darkness. How he was supposed to find his way without light was beyond him. It was times like these he hated not having his powers. Why this world didn't return them to him had something to do with the sudden breaking of the curse. He was certain of it. Whoever or whatever kind of magic broke his curse now held onto his powers and he cursed them. Part of him prayed he'd never catch them, for once his powers were returned to their rightful master he'd waste no time inflicting the proper punishment.<p>

The journey through the forest took well over an hour, if not two. How he hated traveling by foot. The pain flared to life in his leg. It was then the tree leaves rustled around him. He sensed no danger lurking nearby, but he was unable to tell for certain without his magic. Unconsciously he gripped his staff tighter. What good would it do if he were to be ambushed by a pack of wild animals or bandits he wasn't sure. He knew either way he wouldn't last long. Silence surrounded him to the point of it nearly playing with his mind until a raven croaked its shrill voice. Rumpelstiltskin relaxed, the guest was overdue.

"Come to show an old man the way out?" he asked it. The bird cocked its head to the side, observing his actions. Rumpelstiltskin looked away and nodded. Perhaps it wasn't the bird he sought.

He continued making his own path through the darkness, climbing the fallen branches, and taking care not to slip on any moss. Time slipped by until he made it back to the main road. His celebration was short lived when the sound of hooves filled the forest. Galloping around the bend was a group of soldiers. The commander eased his steed to a slow stop before the man. At first the soldier said nothing, instead peering through the slits of his helmet.

The raven cried out into the night. Rumpelstiltskin watched the soldiers shifting in their saddles before he looked for the bird. Now there was no mistaking the creature did belong to Maleficent. He was about to tell them who he was when a sharp pain travelled through the back of his skull. His vision blurred and soon gave into darkness. He wasn't sure if he even touched the ground but weightlessness surrounded him and the pain in his leg disappeared. For once he didn't argue the small comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>I want Rumpelstiltskin to do a hair commercial. Tossing his hair over his shoulder is slow motion then smiling and the words, 'Because you're worth it' appear. (He might need dental first. Turn those teeth pearly white then stick him outside. Cause then his mouth will shine same goes for his hair and he's already got glittering skin. We're all set for a suncatcher!) Because we all know the Evil Queen isn't going to do it and if Rumpel does it then she's gonna be jealous. Cause they're like evil siblings. A rivalry that can kill. Fudgenuggets! I missed Once this week. Had company over hence the late update. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep didn't come easy, even with her son in her arms. Her mind kept her awake with haunting thoughts of what might be going on out there. Regina wasn't the type to worry, at least not until Henry entered her life. When he was little and she was off at work, she worried about his health, how he was coping without her, or what might happen if he fell and hurt himself without her being nearby to take care of him. There had been times where he gave her miniature heart attacks with his wild actions but she kissed every scrape and bruise better. He gave her a wide goofy smile that made the entire world light up and continued playing his game. Now he was slowly growing into a young man. He didn't need her as much, but it did little to stop her worrying. When Maleficent mentioned paying a visit to her son she saw red. The mere thought of anyone else being with her son in this world instead of her made her furious. How the witch even knew about Henry was another question she would find the answer to.

But her son's safety wasn't what kept her up on this night. He was here where she could protect him. Her magic was growing stronger, and soon she'd be back at her full potential. No, what kept her lying awake in bed was Emma. The blonde haired woman who came to Storybrooke, refused to leave, and then slowly began to win over the hearts of the town. They had the nerve to elect her as sheriff even though she had no policing skills. Then again Regina's choice wasn't much better. Sidney would merely have been a pawn to do her bidding nothing more. Still the woman frustrated her from day one.

Miss Swan had refused to stay out of Henry's life even though it had been a closed adoption. She was stubborn enough to push back when Regina pushed her to the outskirts of town. Somehow the woman always managed to find a way back. Emma never relented instead she backed off for a bit, allowing the air to cool between them before making a new appearance. It didn't matter what she did, everything about her made Regina mad. She felt threatened by the blonde and in turn became a mother panther trying to protect her cub. A cub that was overly friendly with this newcomer who never could take care of him in the first place.

Yet now that she thought it over it was all a thing of the past. Emma didn't bother her anymore. Where the changeover came from she couldn't pinpoint but it was long before she began teasing the other with the motorcycle chases. Slowly Regina began to accept defeat and allowed Henry's birthmother to see him. It didn't make her any less protective of her son, she was just more willing to extend the leash. One day she'd be forced to let him go from under her wing. She just hoped that day wouldn't come too quickly.

During the time when Regina backed off, she began to notice things. To say Henry had nothing from his real mother would be a lie, and the traits he did pick up from her were quite endearing. It might just be in her head but Regina felt the two women had somehow formed an unconscious bond through the child. Neither saw it at first though certainly she never would have imagined such a thing. Regina wasn't the kind of person who shared what was hers. Then to her surprise she was okay with Emma seeing her son, spending time with him, taking him out to places in town. It gave Regina time to think about herself for once. She could analyze her life, think about what she was doing, and for the first time feel the guilt of casting the curse.

That was when she turned back to riding her motorcycle. She had to escape the chaotic thoughts in her mind. The mayor had rationalized casting the curse did come with certain benefits on her part. She was still in charge, the most powerful person in town with the exception of Mr. Gold, but the best gift to come from the curse had been Henry. Without him, she never could have turned her life around. While she didn't want things to change after becoming a mother, she found the child changed her for the better and when his birthmother arrived in town she felt threatened. The source of her happiness could be taken away at any moment and she had already lost everything. In turn it forced her to clutch, nearly in a desperate manner, onto her son.

Now everything was out of her hands. Somehow Maleficent discovered a way around the curse and brought everyone back into the fairytale world where she ruled with an iron fist. The fellow witch had Regina stripped of her title and lands, which were already destroyed, and imprisoned for a thousand years. She threatened her son indirectly but Regina knew what Maleficent would do if she could claim Henry. The side of good was forced underground where they were struggled with the way the world was. Rumpelstiltskin was powerless and cared only for getting his dagger back so he could go back to being the corrupted being he was. And worse, the woman who weaved her way into Regina's heart was somewhere in this world on her own.

Regina should be happy to have Miss Swan out of her hair, at least here she wouldn't be a problem, but she didn't want that. It might have something to do with that kiss they shared, and the attraction they both attempted to hide, or perhaps the words Emma told her in the cabin were holding firm. Whatever the reason behind it, Regina only knew that she wanted to protect the sheriff now more than ever before. It wouldn't do to have her running around in this world. Should she be struck down, she'd never forgive herself and Henry would truly hate her and worse if Maleficent discovered what Emma meant to her, hell would break loose.

It was long before sunrise when Regina climbed out of bed. Sleep would not come to her and her mind was constantly worrying about Emma. The woman was special indeed. There was even the chance of her being the child of Snow White and King James, the one who escaped the curse all along. If she was, Regina knew the moment this world returned to its normal state, she'd be cast away. It was the least of what she deserved for all her evil deeds. Regardless that was something to worry about at a later date. For now she had to devise a plan. If she were to look for Emma, she couldn't take Henry with her. This world was much too dangerous for a ten year old boy and she couldn't constantly look over her shoulder to keep him safe.

Rumpelstiltskin was off doing another part of their plan even if he wasn't she wouldn't dare trust her son in his care. And should the former imp's information be correct she couldn't take Henry to her castle. There was one place she knew Henry would be safe in, it was filled with the people she most despised and there was a chance those people would try to turn him against her. She hated the situation. Regina was backed into a corner, pacing like a caged tiger looking for a way out while protecting her young. Anyone who dared come too close, she'd swipe at. Unfortunately if she is to get anywhere in this world, compromises are going to have to be made. Not just on her end either.

The sun was starting to rise when she bit back her pride. She conjured fresh clothing for herself and her son. Then she'd awake him for breakfast. It almost felt like a normal day in Storybrooke but it was far from it. Once he was ready, they'd head out to meet with Snow White. With any luck, they can both put their differences aside until this war is over.

* * *

><p>"He came willingly?" Maleficent raised her eyebrows in surprise. Although when she thought about it she shouldn't be surprised, take away a man's power and he will do anything to get it back. If it was going to be this easy, she wouldn't be surprised if the war lasted less than a few days. Such a pity. "Send him in." The witch moved to her chair. Her raven resting on the tip of the armrest allowing her to slowly stroke its head.<p>

Rumpelstiltskin limped inside. The guards had taken away his staff as a safety precaution. Who was he going to harm with it? Maleficent could have him burnt to a crisp before he'd make it halfway to her. He rolled his eyes at the idiocy. It never changed no matter what world they lived it. "Your majesty," he greeted with a bow, ignoring the pain in his leg.

The witch had watched rather greedily at how the once mighty imp limped his way into her throne room. It was a priceless sight. Then his formal greeting and bow, oh the icing on the cake was delicious. "My men tell me you didn't put up a struggle."

"I can hardly take on one man in this state."

"So it would seem." She rather enjoyed seeing one of her top enemies as a complete mess. It made her plans all the simpler. "Who were you meeting in the woods?"

"Meeting is hardly the case, your majesty. I was looking for my old route back to my home but it seems to have disappeared."

"Don't play coy with me, Rumpelstiltskin. You're a mere mortal now. You need allies more than ever."

"I've never been much for alliances."

"And what of Regina? My dear friend hasn't crossed your path since you've ventured into the woods."

Rumpelstiltskin looked puzzled and shook his head, "No, last I heard you had her imprisoned. She didn't escape did she?"

"Of course not," a slow smile spread to Maleficent's lips. She rose to her feet causing her raven to give a small cry of protest. "I have a business proposal for you."

"I'm listening," the man arched an eyebrow though he did his best to keep his heart at a regular pace. It wouldn't do to get excited now. Should she truly have the dagger he'd be all ears.

The smile grew, "I am in need of disposing a certain problem. I find I cannot keep it around much longer."

"I'm hardly an assassin or executioner."

"Which is why I'm presenting you with a gift of sorts," stated the queen. She looked to her left where a soldier appeared, bow in hand. Her smile transformed into a grin when she noticed the look of recognition on his face. It wasn't the bow drawing him in, but the arrows in the quiver. "You know what these arrows are."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. They were the ones he had once given to Snow White when she wanted to murder the Evil Queen. "Always true to finding their mark," he whispered. He tore his dark eyes away from them to peer at the witch. "What is it you wish me to do?"

"Kill someone in front of an audience. You will know when the time comes." Maleficent nodded to the soldier who in turn held out the items to the former imp. "Do this for me and you will have your dagger back. I think you may even prefer to stay here in my castle. There is a room filled with your belongings."

He took the bow and quiver of arrows at once. The bow was long enough to use as a walking aid. When he had the small but much need relief from pain, Rumpelstiltskin turned his attention back to the deal in progress. "And who is it you want me to kill."

Maleficent's grin grew, "Why Regina of course."

* * *

><p>The sight had left her rattled. Sidney, the once drunken reporter she encountered in the diner, was trapped in the mirror. And not just any mirror but the mirror belonging to the Evil Queen. How he became trapped inside the icy prison she didn't know, and she sure as hell didn't know how to get him out. All he mentioned was something about Regina, an item that she might need, and an enchanted mountain. What did any of it mean? While Emma wanted to put the pieces together she knew she couldn't. Not until she had Regina. Unfortunately the location of the brunette was still unknown.<p>

Fresh warm air touched her skin and filled her lungs. After discovering Sidney they had no choice but to leave. It turned out the second path led directly out of the mountain. Where the weather was warm, the wind never howled, and the cold was months away. It was a welcomed relief to both women. Just as they were about to travel through the little village by the river, Ruby pulled her companion behind a large cluster of rocks.

"Shh!" Ruby placed a finger against her lips and nodded her head towards the village.

Emma took notice of the band of soldiers taking their rest in the village, the townspeople appeared terrified of them. "We need to find out what's going on," she whispered.

"That's not a smart idea, Emma. If they catch us, they'll throw us into prison."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What about Henry?"

"Mary Margaret is watching him. He's fine, Ruby."

Ruby shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry but if they catch me they will arrest me and you for being associated with me." She tugged lightly at her red cloak, "Maleficent's hunting the good guys remember? Those are her men."

"Which is exactly why we need to get down there, Ruby. We need information." Emma looked back to the village and found the soldiers heading into a pub. That was the perfect place for loose tongues to speak of things they weren't supposed to mention to others. "They call you Red right? The people in this world, they call you Red."

Ruby nodded, "Yes, why?"

"So it's true you're cursed by the full moon."

"I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales."

"Yeah, but now seems like a good time to start. I mean we did just get out of a cave filled with frozen ogres and men. Not to mention Sidney trapped in a mirror."

The former waitress gave a soft chuckle. "It's not much of a curse anymore. After a while, you can learn to control it."

"Do you have it under control?"

"Yes but not having to deal with it for thirty years has probably left me rusty," shrugged Ruby.

"We're just gonna have try it. Here's the plan, Maleficent, that is the strangest name," Emma shook her head to get back on track, "she's looking for the good guys right? The thing is I'm not in any fairy tale story so she won't be looking for me. I can sneak into the village, buy a couple drinks for the soldiers, get them drunk and talking, then we'll slip out and head back to Mary Margaret at sundown."

"It might work but Ems, what about me?"

"Who else is going to be my loyal hunting dog?" A smile came to Emma's lips while Ruby made a face. This wasn't the sort of thing she had in mind.

* * *

><p>Snow White sat slumped in a chair, the end of her thumb in her mouth chewing the nail down to a stump. What was she going to do? Henry was missing. Everyone searched the underground system not once, not twice but three times. In every nook and cranny, nothing was left unturned yet nothing of the boy was found. It was like he vanished into thin air. There was the off chance Regina had come for him, but in her heart Snow knew that wasn't the case. The only others she could think of with magic were Maleficent and Rumpelstiltskin. Neither of them were good news. If Maleficent had him who knew what kind of torment she might inflict on Regina. While she didn't wish that upon her former stepmother and queen, she couldn't deny the fact that she had it coming. Had it not been for the curse Snow never would have lost her own daughter or been trapped in a land without her husband and memories of who she truly was. Then if Rumpelstiltskin had the boy, there was no end to the things he might do. Rumpelstiltskin might be worse than the witch because he knew everyone who cared for the boy.<p>

Not to mention what was she going to tell Emma when she returned? She could be back at any moment and Henry was nowhere. The woman would be beyond furious and any trust the two of them had would be gone in an instant. Snow hated this. She didn't want to lose one of the true friends she discovered in Storybrooke.

"Don't we have anything?" she asked in desperation. Something about the child had to have been found. Someone must have seen him. Even the guards stationed at the entrances told her they never saw a child passing through. That small fact enforced the idea that someone with magic had him.

James shook his head and lowered his eyes back to the maps on the table. He was busy trying to learn the new maps, the changes this world went through since they left. She appreciated it and saw it was important to know. But right now she couldn't get Henry out of her mind. She didn't want another mother to lose her child to someone evil.

The door burst open before she could suggest another round of investigation. Grumpy, bless his heart, ran in with red tinted ears. "Snow, you better come take a look at this." He didn't wait to see if she was following, instead he took off running again.

Snow looked to her husband, then almost sprang out of her seat. She held the hem of her dress as she hurried to keep up with the dwarf. They followed him into the Square. At first, she didn't understand what all the commotion was about until she saw the familiar tuff of brown hair. She pushed past Grumpy and reached for the child, "Henry! You're safe."

Henry turned around, a smile on his face. But before she could embrace him black smoke began to form out of thin air. It swirled to life, growing in size until it was taller than her. She stared in horror, much like everyone else. People began to back away until fear took hold and froze them in their spots. Had Maleficent found them? Was she tired of waiting therefore she came to them for the fight? Was this how they were all going to end?

"I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my son, Snow."

That voice! She knew that voice. Just as the Evil Queen appeared, the name fell from her lips. Snow took in the protective stance of the woman who sent them to that horrible place. Then anger boiled to life in her system. "He's not your son," said Snow, her voice did not falter. A sense of pleasure went through her when the former mayor's mask fell slightly.

"Excuse me?" the tone dripped with venom.

"It's good to see you haven't changed, Regina," said Snow squaring her shoulders in a stance that said she wasn't going to back down anymore. "And I said he's not your son."

"Then I suppose he was raised by nuns for the last ten years."

"He should have been. You're lucky the curse broke before you could do any permanent damage to him."

"Damage?" laughed Regina, the sound was hollow and hard. "I spent ten loving years bringing up my son while you toyed around as a teacher."

"Ha! Loving. What do you know about love, Regina?" Snow took a step forward, "Nothing. Henry, come here."

"Henry," warned the witch.

"Don't listen to her, Henry. She's not your mother. She never was." Her gaze turned away from the evil woman as she held out her hand to the child. Henry took a step forward. Snow was certain he was going to take her hand at any moment and they could be done with the Evil Queen once and for all. What happened next was something no one expected to see. Henry shook his head and slipped his tiny hand into that of his mother's. "You bewitched him," gasped Snow.

"That's why you took him!" James stepped next to his wife. His sword drawn and pointed at Regina's throat less than an inch away from touching smooth flesh. "You snuck in here, took Henry to place him under a spell. You truly have no bounds."

Regina arched an eyebrow at the words. An enigmatic smile dancing on her lips, "He came to me. Henry sought me out because family always finds one another."

"What do you know about family?" snapped James. "You took away our daughter and bewitched someone else's child! He is not yours!"

"He. Is. My. Son." Regina took a step closer, the tip of the blade pressed against her throat drawing a tiny drop of blood. She felt Henry's hand tighten around hers but she refused to back down. Coming here did come with a great risk, yet if none of them put their differences aside the risks wouldn't matter.

"No," Snow shook her head. "He's Emma's child. Not yours. And Emma… Emma…" The young woman fell silent. Images flashed through her mind, memories swirled together, and the puzzle fell into place. "Oh god." A hand went to her mouth.

"Snow?" James looked to his wife. His full attention never left the woman nor did he lower his sword.

"Henry is Emma's son and Emma…" She looked into the blue eyes of her husband, "is our daughter. Which means…" She couldn't finish the sentence, the words felt too heavy in her throat.

"I'm your grandson," said Henry. This time he stepped in front of his mother and pushed the sword away from her. It was easily done seeing that James was suffering from the same shock as his wife was. He didn't move. This time it was his turn to protect his mother. "You're right my mom is Emma but," he looked over his shoulder and smiled, "she's my mom too."

The smile of her son was more than welcomed. It made her heart soar for it had been such a long time since he looked at her in that way. She should have been proud of her son protecting her in front of all these people who wanted her dead. And yet all Regina felt was her world shattering into a thousand pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. I saw the preview for the new episode of Once and damn Henry needs to learn to stop being such a brat. Also stop breaking Regina's heart. It makes you come off as a douche. Not cool. Now I don't even know why I'm making him being nice in this. Oh wait, because he's her son. Show some respect, man! Seriously! She buys you video games and comics and you call her evil. What's wrong with you? If my mom did that, I'd be all over her, protecting her when people call her mean words. She wouldn't have time to play hanky panky with Graham. Well he's dead now. But no, he's going around saying 'she's the Evil Queen! Whaaa!' Alright so it's true but still evil can be redeemed. Stop breaking her heart and be the son you're meant to be. 'Son, remember who you are.' (Ha Lion King moment) Bah! Rant is over.<strong>  
><strong> Sorry that had to be said.<br>**

**I so want David to show up at Mary Margaret's on Halloween dressed as Darth Vader. Emma opens the door and he goes, 'Emma, I am your father.' In that Earl Jones voice of awesomeness. Then Emma would give him an annoyed look and slam the door in his face. It should happen. Regina can play Cleopatra and comfort Emma while secretly laughing at her. Pft... Once needs a Halloween episode  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fallen, and Emma was left with a sinking feeling in her stomach. While the information they managed to recover at the pub was good a voice in the back of her mind questioned their little detour. She had no doubts Henry was still safe, so why did she feel like something of hers being threatened? It was an odd bewilderment and she couldn't shake it from her head. Once back in the woods she offered Ruby the red cloak, but the shapeshifter shook her head. Pointed ears turned up to the sky, a soft whine left her lips.

"We need to get back to Mary Margaret, Ruby," said the former sheriff. "It'll be easier for me to understand you when you turn back into yourself."

The shapeshifter still shook her head. She was much larger than the average wolf, the size of her paws alone rivaled those of a brown bear. At first the transformation terrified Emma, but she had to remember just who the wolf was. There was still much of this world left for her learn, but now wasn't the right time to sit down to study it. Her best bet was to learn as she went on. But in her heart she missed Storybrooke, the quiet town that held its arms open to her when everything else was shutting her out. A tug on her cloak pulled her from her mind.

"What is it?"

Ruby nodded her head towards her back.

"No," Emma shook her head, taking several steps back. "I'm not climbing on your back. We're hiking through the woods."

The wolf once again pulled on the ends of her cloak.

"I'm not doing it, Ruby. There's no way you can support my weight and we have a long way to go." The wolf growled her response and Emma knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Horses she had been okay with. Those were normal even if she didn't quite have a knack for riding. But to ride on the back of a wolf, she didn't want to test her luck. Ruby growled at her once more, pulling her closer.

"Alright," said Emma as she climbed onto the awfully furry back of the shapeshifter, "but when you get a sore back don't-" Her words were lost on the wind. She left out a yelp as Ruby took off, forcing her to wrap her arms around a muscular neck. Emma hung on for dear life. The world turned into a blur. Her mind was spinning at the dizzying turns the animal took. She hoped she wasn't cutting off Ruby's air supply, it didn't appear to be the case, because instead of slowing down her pace increased. They leaped over fallen trees, dashed through small flows of water, raced up hills, all at a speed that made her think back to the first time she rode on the back of Regina's motorcycle.

In the pub, they discovered Regina had broken free from prison. The strangest thing was Maleficent hadn't sent a search party after her. Almost as if she didn't care that Regina had gotten away or worse, she was using the situation to her advantage and made everyone believe Regina was in league with her. Emma prayed that wasn't the case. She made no move to hide her happiness upon hearing she escaped, but her face was hidden under her hood.

Now they could return to the safety of the underground. She could tell the good news, at least good news in her and Henry's opinion. Emma knew the others would worry what the 'Evil Queen' would do now. Unfortunately there wasn't much she could do, the castle was in ruins and what was left of her army was frozen. Not even her handy mirror could come to aid her. But that they could figure out later. First Emma had to convince the others to send out a search party. They needed Regina now more than ever. From what she'd read in Henry's book, Regina and Maleficent were once close friends. Since Maleficent had taken over this world, Regina could very well hold the key to defeating the other witch. Mary Margaret, David, and the others had to see the benefits of having Regina on their side. Not to mention they couldn't banish her forever, not from seeing Henry.

Once they had Regina they could focus on a way to defeat Maleficent, at least that was what the plan looked like in Emma's head. It wasn't much and it certainly wasn't going to be easy. No, this was going to be the challenge of the century. In fact, this difficulty could rival that of Zeus' ability to trap the Titans. She knew the people of Storybrooke wouldn't dream of forgiving Regina for casting the curse and forcing them to live in Storybrooke. But honestly had Storybrooke been that bad of a place? Compared to this world, Emma didn't think so. This world was dangerous, too dangerous. Magic, swords, bows and arrows, massive creatures the size of skyscrapers, and who knows what else was hidden in this world. There were rumors of dragons about. Frankly she didn't want to see a single one.

She knew she had to figure out a way to get them to trust Regina, at least a small bit until they could restore some normalcy. After that they could decide on a punishment for her past misdeed of casting the curse but Emma knew she wasn't going to let the other woman die. The brunette raised Henry, gave him a stable roof over his head and let him go to bed with his belly full every night for ten years. There was no way she could ever repay that. Not to mention she raised Henry into the child he was today even if he did come off as being rude to the mayor at times. He still loved his mother dearly and that was who she was to him: his mother. Emma refused to let them condemn the woman to death. Henry would never be the same if he lost his mother.

Not to mention what she'd be like if she lost Regina. While she didn't want to admit it just yet, the raven haired woman was special to her. Was it love? For now, Emma could admit to herself that it was starting to look that way but there was still more exploration to be done on that part. At least to know for certain. But her feelings weren't going to come into play when she tried to convince the council of Regina's usefulness. They still believed her to be the Evil Queen and if they knew they'd simply state Emma was under a spell.

Thinking about it already gave her a headache and placed a frustrating weight on her shoulders. She opened her eyes in time to see the trunk of a tree, inches away from her face, be ripped away by a sudden jump. The evening breeze felt cool on her skin, bringing a small comfort to her. Then her world became weightless. Emma let out a scream, her eyes stayed open. Part of her thought the cloud of darkness was coming back to take her away to another world until a jolt went through her body as they landed.

"Don't ever, ever do that again, Ruby." The shapeshifter let out a soft growl that Emma could only assume to be a laugh. "Fine, warn me next time!" This time she laughed with the animal.

* * *

><p>Metal clanked against the stone ground. The once mighty sword was reduced to its hilt, the blade nothing more than a melting pile of liquid. Sounds of a crackling fire filled the Square, smoke and burnt clothing surrounded everyone. Soldiers were hesitating in their approach to the witch behind it all. James barked an order for them to hold their lines. They had to get the boy to safety, although he was clearly in no danger. Henry was placed behind a forcefield, also of the witch's doing, to keep him from being taken by any of them and to keep him from coming to his mother's aid.<p>

"Surrender, Regina," yelled James, "All we want is the boy."

"He is my son and as long as I live none of you will have him." Fire danced in the center of her palm. She shot off a fireball at a soldier stepping dangerously closer to the forcefield. "I did not come here to fight you."

"Then surrender! We can talk about this."

"Talk!" laughed Regina, "It was you who attacked me first, too blinded by your emotions to see reason. Allow me to leave with my son and you will never see us again."

"He is our grandson. I will not let you steal him from us again."

"You cannot take him away from Emma," added Snow, sometime during the fight she obtained a weapon. Now both her and her husband were circling around the former queen. While neither of them wanted to fight her, they would act with everything in their power to get the child away from her. She was evil to the core and nothing could ever change that.

Lightning filled the air, hitting one of the soldiers in the chest and sending him flying into the crowd. People hurried to get away, but at the same time they were drawn to the bout like moths to the flame. Several bystanders were taken away, the lightning dancing off of the man's metal chest piece and spreading out to shock the innocent. James charged forward. Lightning wrapped around his blade causing Snow to attack the witch from behind. A wall of fire went up to devour the blow. Flames and heat licked hungrily at the smooth blade, already beginning to melt it away. Snow let out a startled cry but was cut off when a powerful kick came through the fire and connected with her stomach.

Although Regina took pleasure in the hit, she hadn't come here to fight them. She came here to offer a deal, a temporarily truce until Emma was found and Maleficent was taken care of, except when Snow and James discovered Henry was their grandson and Emma their daughter James had rushed blindly into a fight with her. She was left with no choice but to defend herself, just as she was still doing now. Regina had always known there was something more to Miss Swan than meets the eye. She'd considered the theory Emma was the daughter of Snow White, never in a million years had she thought she'd actually care deeply for the child of Snow White as she once did care for Daniel. Those thoughts were pushed aside for the moment.

The lightning whipped out at James' arms, cutting through the fabric of his shirt. If he would not relent then she'd be left with no choice. Lightning never played nicely, and when it was being controlled the element was beyond deadly. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Snow getting back to her feet with a new sword in hand. The other was a ruined mess somewhere on the ground. Vaguely behind her, she heard the pleas of her son. The sound of his voice caused her heart to ache, she didn't want him to see this. She had anticipated a fight, except not off the bat before she could explain her visitation.

"Why must you be so evil?" asked Snow, testing her grip on the weapon.

"Why must you be so naïve?" countered the witch. She hated the goody two shoes act of the girl. It hammered in another reason why this was such a bad idea in the first place.

Before the fight could continue, the crowd parted. Footsteps pounded against the ground. Murmurs flared to life that made Regina slightly curious as to what was causing this new commotion. Then her silent question was answered by Henry.

"Emma!"

Emma tore her eyes away from Regina and looked over to Henry. Seeing him in a forcefield caused her to do a double take. "Henry, what are you doing in that? What is that?"

"Another trap by the witch to keep us from our grandson," answered James. He dropped his defenses to look at the blonde woman, and for the first time saw not a friend but his daughter. The mistake cost him as the lightning arced out, wrapped around his body, and flung him across the square.

"What is going on here?" asked Emma as she watched Mary Margaret rush over to her husband's side. Her eyes shifted back to Regina who did nothing to lower her stance, let alone dismiss the elements on her side.

"They remembered who you are!" yelled Henry. "Mom brought me here because she wanted to keep me safe."

"What?" Snow looked at the former queen after helping James to his feet. "Is this true?" James motioned to the soldiers to back off and lower their swords.

Regina hesitated for a moment. Dark chocolate eyes looked around and only when she felt it was safe enough did she extinguish the flames and silence the lightning. Slowly the forcefield disappeared around Henry. He quickly rushed over to his mother's side. He had a feeling if he were to go to Emma, they would keep him from his mother.

"Yes," said Regina.

"No one would tell me what was going on. You left without telling me what happened in that meeting. I didn't know where my mom was. Snow took me to the Square where Mr. G- Rumpelstiltskin found me. He showed me the poster of my mom, saying she was in prison but he promised to take me to her."

"You went with Rumpelstiltskin?" The shock and disbelief was clear in Snow's voice. "Why?"

"Because he told me the truth. I'm not a kid anymore," said Henry. "And he was true to his word. We found my mom and she brought me here because she wanted to keep me safe while she went to look for Emma."

"Why would you look for someone you don't even care about?" James found it hard to believe the witch would look for his daughter, not without having a hidden agenda in mind.

It was Henry who answered for her, "Because she promised me."

"But Henry, you said it yourself back in Storybrooke. Regina is the Evil Queen, why are you protecting her now?"

The young boy took a moment to think it over. He chose his words carefully. "She vanished into thin air. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I couldn't find mom anywhere and I had nowhere else to go. It wasn't safe anymore without her. You don't know what you have until it's gone. And she may be the Evil Queen but she wasn't once. She told me something before we came here. In every heart there's good and evil, that it takes time for good to overtake the bad. I believe my mom can be saved and that's why she got me because she needs to be saved." Henry moved to stand in front of his mom, "She's not the real bad guy here. And we need her to defeat the bad guy. You need both of my moms to win this fight."

Regina placed a hand protectively on Henry's shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes yet her resolve refused to let them fall.

"You're saying this isn't about defeating the Evil Queen?"

Henry nodded, "It's about saving her."

The silence seemed to drag on until Ruby left the crowd and moved to stand next to Henry. "The kid has a point. We don't know what Maleficent is going to throw at us and she knew her best. If you ask me Maleficent was a fool to let her go, she's our second greatest advantage against her."

"Second?" Regina arched an elegant eyebrow. "What's the first?"

"The White Knight."

"Who is the…" But Regina felt she already knew the answer, slowly dark eyes met green as her son spoke.

"Emma is the White Knight."

"Red, you can't seriously be on their side," said Snow taking a step forward. The White Knight business could be dealt with later.

"I'm on our side just like they are," countered the former waitress.

"Red," warned Granny.

"Henry might be but Regina isn't," said Snow.

"Henry's only on our side if his mom is. You can't have one without the other. Where's the harm?"

"Where the harm? Take a look around, Red," Snow White shook her head, "She cursed us from our world. She took away our homes, our families, even our memories."

"I don't know about you but I didn't find Storybrooke that bad. The downside was we couldn't leave town, but other than that it was pretty fun."

"Are you hearing yourself?"

"I am, Snow," Ruby stood her ground, "For thirty years, I didn't have to run away terrified of the full moon. I didn't have to worry about turning into a wolf or villagers finding out. I got to live a normal life with my grandmother. Don't you remember how we were separated after you were forced to take me into the woods? And then with Emma's help, we got closer. I can't speak for Granny but I know I have both of them to thank for letting me live peacefully with my family even if I wanted to leave for a while."

"She took away my daughter and husband, Red!"

"And you can't tell me you were a basket of roses to her."

"Because she's not one to forgive."

"Snow! You told her mother about her plans to run off with her true love and how did that turn out?"

"Red," started the queen.

"Answer me, Snow. How did that turn out?"

She took a moment before she bit the bullet and answered, "Not well."

"He's dead and she was forced into marrying your father. How would you have felt if that was you?"

"I wouldn't have set out to make the person responsible miserable for the rest of their life."

"Wouldn't you? If they had what you always wanted? You got to marry who you wanted to be with because you loved them and not for a political benefit. Who knows what else happened to her that we don't know about."

"Why are you defending me?" asked Regina.

"Because you deserve some credit. Our actions might make us good or evil but Emma taught me this world isn't black and white therefore good and evil can't be that way either. It's time for a change around here and that starts by letting the past go. On both your parts."

"Red's right," the speaker came as a surprise to all of them. Cinderella stepped out of the crowd, "I lost Thomas in this world because of a deal I made and Storybrooke was a time where I had him back. We might have been young and his father tried to keep us apart but Emma made it possible for me to keep my baby and Thomas stayed by my side. I wouldn't have either one if it wasn't for them."

"Storybrooke wasn't perfect," spoke Emma as she walked into the center of the square where her family and Ruby stood. "And some of you had terrible lives there but I read Henry's book. Your lives weren't all that perfect to begin with. Storybrooke was a place to start over again, a second chance for all of you."

"Emma, please not you too. Don't defend the actions of someone so evil. It was her fault you were taken away from us. The reason you spent your entire life in and out of foster homes." Snow clutched the hand of her husband, shaking her head. This wasn't what she wanted to see or even hear.

"I know and while my childhood sucked, I wouldn't change it for anything in this world. It made me the person I am today. Who knows who I'd be if I did grow up here. I'm not princess material, you know that." Emma reached down to take her son's hand, "Besides I wouldn't have had this little knight in shining armor. I may have made a lot of bad choices when I was young but he's not something I regret. Regina gave him the life I couldn't. She put a roof over his head and didn't let him go bed hungry. I reckon she did a good job of raising him because I couldn't have made him turn out the way he did." She ruffled his hair before stepping forward, protectively in front of her family, "Ruby's right. It's time to let the past go. We can focus on what Regina's punishment for the curse will be later, for now we need to work together to beat Maleficent."

* * *

><p><strong>People are defending the Evil Queen? Oh gods, what is the world coming to? That must be what Snow White is thinking. It's a massive spell. No wait, this is just a dream Snow! Soon you'll find yourself on a blanket of big fluffy marshmallows with James dressed as Darth Vader. Quick! Imagine crackers and chocolate nearby and you can make smores!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

A headache throbbed through her skull. Emma leaned against the cool stone wall. It'd been less than a minute since she left the council room, finally fed up with the nonexistent direction it was heading in. People were torn, which was understandable, the Evil Queen had done terrible deeds in the past. The worst being casting the curse that erased everyone's memories, separated most from their loved ones, and sent them away from their homes. Even now the memory of it brought discomfort to many. Trust was a touchy subject here and while Regina had some people on her side, willing to forgive in order to create an alliance, the main voices of the council were objected to the very notion.

The woman in question wasn't present at this meeting. It was strictly for "good". With her headache becoming a faint annoyance, Emma wondered where Regina and Henry disappeared off to. After things settled down, Henry refused to leave his mother's side. He feared they might take her away from him, throw her in a second prison cell, or worse. She could understand where he was coming from. After all, she had seen the state he was in when he showed up on their doorstep at four in the morning.

Loud voices hammered against the door not far from where she was taking her break. Emma rolled her eyes. If they were lucky, the council would make a decision before the new wicked witch attacked. She couldn't go back in and so she decided to search for her family. It was strange considering both Henry and Regina her family, but in her heart it felt right. Mary Margaret and David were her real parents, however considering the fact they were around her age at the present moment, it felt awkward calling them 'mom' and 'dad'. Hell, she still wasn't used to calling them Snow White and King James. For the sake of her sanity she stuck to what was familiar until this war was over.

As she walked through the hallways, Emma thought back to her birthday when Henry showed up on her door and her world changed. At first she hated this sudden unexpected change and Storybrooke. But like Henry, the town had wormed its way into her heart and now all she wanted was to go back. This fairytale world wasn't hers nor was it a place she could be comfortable in. Her thoughts were stopped short when she heard the soft voices coming from one of the rooms. The door was slightly ajar. She pushed it a bit farther open to find Regina and Henry sitting on the bed.

He held onto his mother's hand, fearful someone might come take her by the way his muscles were tensed. Regina, on the other hand, appeared remarkably calm as she leaned closer to soothe the boy. A soft smile came to Emma's lips when she watched the two. They were similar in more ways than one. The most obvious trait being they were both furiously protective of those they loved. She leaned against the door frame, in the process pushing the door farther open. The sudden movement caught Henry by surprise as he jumped up from the bed and stood in front of his mother as if he were ready to take on a handful of soldiers. The former sheriff couldn't help but laugh at the adorable sight.

"Relax, kid, it's just me."

Henry did as she told but not before looking over her shoulder to see if she was alone. When she appeared to have passed his inspection, he slumped down on the bed. He was tired from the excitement of the day. She couldn't blame him after all he was still just a kid even if he stated otherwise. "What are they going to do with my mom?"

Emma shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. They're still talking it over." She brushed her son's hair back and looked into his tired eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll take care of your mom until you wake up."

Henry didn't look convinced. He was afraid if he closed his eyes he might miss something, or he'd be separated from his mom. But when he looked to her, Regina smiled, "It's alright, Henry. I'm not going anywhere." Part of him was reluctant to listen, yet he gave in. His eyes wouldn't be able to stay open for much longer and he knew out of everyone here he could trust Emma the most. When he slipped into the bed, he asked for both of his mothers to tuck him in.

After she placed a light kiss on her son's forehead, Regina felt a hand slip into hers. She didn't say anything, allowing Emma to lead her from the room. The short walk was quiet, however Emma did cast a few glances over her shoulder to make sure they wouldn't be followed by anyone. Pulling the brunette into an empty room, the door closed behind them, the former sheriff felt the weight fall from her shoulders. No longer was she haunted by the fear of Regina being gone. In the back of her mind, a small voice told her this wasn't real, that she was dreaming, floating around somewhere out there.

"Emma-" but whatever Regina was planning to say was cut short when Emma wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"Please tell me this is real," Emma whispered.

The former queen smiled. This form of contact remained foreign to her. It had been too long since she felt the faint flutter of butterflies in her stomach or the comfort of another's arms around her, or the care another expressed for her safety. "Unless you've hit your head on something, Miss Swan, I can assure you this is real."

There it was, the tone that showed not everything had changed, that this was still her Regina. Emma's grip tightened when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her to return the embrace. "I thought you were gone. Somewhere out there in this strange world I lost you and all I wanted was to have you back."

Regina felt her heart constrict upon hearing those words. There was so much for them to talk about before they could consider the state of their relationship. The same words she used to reassure Henry were the same ones falling from her lips now, "I'm not going anywhere." She could feel the other woman on the verge of refusing those words. Regina did the one thing that would convince her and kissed Emma, free of restraints, free of hidden emotions, nothing but her raw self.

* * *

><p>"And to what do I owe this lovely visit?"<p>

Maleficent stroked the head of her raven as she walked deeper into the dark room. An enigmatic smile on her lips, "You know why I'm here."

"Do I?" countered the woman whose features remained hidden by the shadows.

"She has returned and-"

"And," the tone harsh, laced with a venom whip, "you let her escape. You're no more a fool than she is."

"Is this any way to treat the single person who's given you everything you wanted these last decades?" Maleficent gritted her teeth at the laugh she received. She knew it had been a mistake getting this woman involved, a costly one. However it was a failsafe, if she was able to convince the woman to do her bidding. The witch had a feeling Rumpelstiltskin would tamper with the arrows. He'd shoot Regina, gladly, but to actually kill his rival she highly doubted it. Not even he was that corrupted by the lack of his power. In fact, Maleficent thought he rather enjoyed being free of the cursed Dark One.

"What do you want? I am in no mood for your childish games, Maleficent."

"She has a son now." Maleficent smiled when she felt the other's demeanor shift. There was a pleasure in watching the elderly woman tense, her back rigid, and her sole attention now on every word that fell from the witch's lips. "The child is also the son of Snow White's daughter."

"Ah," the ever knowing word slipped free, "Is she using the child against his grandmother?"

"Hardly," chuckled Maleficent. "She cares for him as though he is truly her own."

"I've always known her to be weak, ever since she dreamed of running off with that lowly commoner. Her revenge against the girl will never come. Try as she might, she's bound to fail." The elderly woman let out an annoyed sigh. "But that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Then allow me to enlighten you," said Maleficent.

* * *

><p>"Henry!" Emma tried to scold him but knew now wasn't the time yet she couldn't focus on the matter at hand when he kept calling out to her. "Ow!" She quickly patted out the small fire on her arm.<p>

"Miss Swan, I find your lack of concentration most troubling. If this were a real battle, you would have died eighteen times already."

"Shut it, Madame Mayor." The blonde tested her grip on the practice sword and shield. The weapons felt uncomfortable and foreign in her hands. "You know, this isn't a fair fight."

"Life isn't fair. Now attack me," Regina beckoned the woman to attack. Fire danced in her palm while a wicked grin played on deep apple red lips. She had to admit this was something she'd wanted to do for quite some time.

This morning after breakfast, the council was still trapped in their debates. Honestly Regina thought they would have reached a decision already but she knew it was Snow putting up the greatest resistance. She did make the girl's life miserable, but she didn't regret any of it. Like people say, hardships build character so the curse could be seen as a life lesson. Refusing to wait around for the council and knowing she had to keep a ten year old boy entertained in the underground sanctuary, Regina offered to train her sheriff in combat. Of course the witch wasn't much of a fighter with swords, axes, or bows, she knew enough to get the basics down. After all, Regina felt the father would want to teach his not-so-little-girl-anymore how to battle like a true warrior.

It left Regina with teaching the fun bits of battle: magic. Going up against an enemy like Maleficent, you had to be ready for anything. A regular shield would melt under a powerful fire spell, same with a sword. Enchanting a blade took too much time and energy, neither of which any of them could spare. But it didn't mean a witch was all powerful. Most were overconfident in their abilities; Regina was no exception to that, something she stubbornly refused to admit. The benefit to an overconfident enemy was they left their weak spots open. Pinpoint them and strike when the moment is right. It sounded easy enough except the tricky part was not dying before the moment revealed itself.

The minor fireballs and zaps of lightning she sent after the blonde should have been deflected, or at least dodged or so she thought. Instead Emma hadn't moved fast enough or she didn't duck and roll at the right time or she lowered her guard. It was quite pathetic. People, her son mainly, were calling Emma the White Knight. Unless she caught on and learned how to master the skills to fight, this White Knight wasn't going to last longer than five seconds on the battlefield.

Regina sidestepped the sword thrust, kicked the blonde just below the ribs from behind, and danced away with magic. "Again, Miss Swan, this time think before you attack."

A curse flew from her lips as she tried to catch her balance. She had been in fights before, small scuffles as a kid then sometimes serious fist fights later in life, but nothing like this. Street smarts got you killed, something she learned near the beginning of the fight, and left behind bruises. Emma knew the witch was going easy on her except it didn't stop her from wishing the woman didn't use magic. Those fireballs hurt, Damnit. How they expected her to defeat someone experienced in actual combat she didn't know. She shook her head, trying not to get angry about the number of times she kissed the ground already. Emma took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. In a few hours her body would be sore.

Testing the weight of the wooden shield, Emma moved slowly around the room. One foot crossed over the other, her eyes never leaving her enemy. Her mind was clear and focused on the matter at hand. There were always telltale signs of an attack, she told herself. Then she noticed the faint flick of Regina's wrist before fire came rushing in her direction. Instead of dodging it, Emma raised her shield, taking the hit head on. The wood stood no chance as it caught on fire. She quickly abandoned the shield, gripped the sword with both hands and rushed forward. Lightning flew at her shoulder but she managed to avoid it by jumping to the side, her run never losing its momentum. Skidding forward, Emma twisted on her heel and swung her weapon at her enemy's side.

Regina saw the attack coming and deflected the blow with her forearm. The fabric of her sleeve slid against the surface of the blade as the brunette stepped closer. Without warning she planted her knee in Emma's side and sent her flying across the room with a tiny shockwave. Emma landed with a harsh thud, the air knocked from her lungs.

"You lowered your guard," scolded Regina. When her opponent coughed the witch thought she might have overdone it slightly with that last attack.

Emma stuck the tip of the blade into the ground, using it as an anchor to pull herself up to her feet. A faint smile touched her lips, "You just love playing dirty."

Before anything else could happen, the training area was invaded by the members of the council. Snow took one look around before rushing to her daughter's side. She helped Emma up, glaring at Regina, "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to kill my daughter?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "She's too stubborn to die."

"That doesn't give you any right to take out your anger on her!"

Emma touched the other woman's shoulder, "It's okay, Mary Margaret. She was just preparing me for the fight ahead."

"You barely even know how to wield a sword, Emma. What in your right mind made you agree to fight a witch?" Anger laced her voice but the fear was apparent in Snow's eyes. She had lost her daughter once, she didn't want to risk a second time.

It was James who stepped up to her defense. He rested his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Now, Snow, this isn't such a bad thing. We knew the day would come when our daughter would learn how to fight, and she needs to be ready for anything when it comes to Maleficent."

The tension in the room didn't vanish from those reassuring words. Instead the queen turned her attention back to her former stepmother. She was about to address her when Henry spoke up, "Has the council reached a decision?" At some point he managed to slip off of the sidelines and stand between his mother and Snow White.

James looked from the boy to his wife and back to the boy. "We have and for the time being we will accept Regina's offer of aid."

"However we don't trust you," said Snow quickly, "I don't trust you." She took a defiant step forward. "As long as you are in our sanctuary, you will be accompanied by four guards. If they catch you doing anything suspicious or evil, they will lock you up until we go to war. And one of us will be watching you at all times. You won't know who, but try to betray us and we will know of it. Give me a reason to end your life and I won't hesitate."

The threat lay open on the table. One wrong step and she will be sentenced like a petty criminal. Regina gave her traditional grin, her dark eyes gleaming with an unreadable emotion. "Grown a backbone finally, Snow? I dare you to try."

Regina was egging Snow on. If they were to stop the early bloodshed between the two of them, someone had to step up. Once more it was King James who spoke up. "Why don't I teach you how to properly wield a blade, Emma, before you advance into combating magic?" He turned his attention to Ruby for a quick moment. She saw that as her cue to step in as well.

"Could you help us with the scouts, Regina? I'm sure Henry would like to see how their jobs work."

Henry beamed at the excitement. He grabbed his mom's hand and pulled her from the training area, "Come on, mom! Bye, Emma!"

The former sheriff watched them leaving, half grateful to be away from the magic, half concerned over being separated from them. "I hope you don't expect me to call you 'dad'."

James laughed, "No, well, kind of but I don't think you're ready for that yet."

"You can say that again," muttered Emma, "I hope that's okay."

"Yeah," nodded the king, "It's going to take some getting used to. You calling me dad and me seeing my little girl all grown up already. Last time you were no bigger than a loaf of bread when I held you in my arms before I had to let you go."

"It was the same way when I gave up Henry. He was so tiny and precious. I thought he might break if I held on too tightly." The air between them fell silent. Emma found herself a bit hesitant to ask even though she had to. "About Regina and the curse…"

James waved it off, "We can't change what happened in the past. If I could go back and stop it from happening, I would. In a heartbeat but I can't and I can't keep holding the grudge, nothing will come of it. It's a hard situation we're all in. We had our lives, futures to look forward to then she cast the curse and everything we knew was erased. We lived in a different world that I find hard to believe even now. It feels like a dream that's been scattered about in every direction." He looked in the direction of the door, "Regina will get the punishment she deserves, but right now we need to take back our homes and restore order."

"What is her punishment?" asked Emma. She didn't want to hear the answer yet felt she had the right to know.

"We're still working on figuring out a part of it, but it won't come into effect until after Maleficent is defeat," said James. "We're trying to find a way to send her back. If it doesn't work, we'll strip her of her magic and make her live as a commoner somewhere in the land where no one will readily kill her."

"Send her back to where? You don't mean Storybrooke do you?" The way he avoiding eye contact told her he meant exactly that. "She'll be trapped there alone."

"It is nothing less than what she deserves after what she's put us through," stated the king. "Henry will be all yours after that and we can go back to being the family we were meant to be." He walked into the center of the training circle and began to explain the basic properties of the sword.

Emma remained frozen, the practice weapon still in her hand but her body refused to move. Her mind replaying what she had just heard over and over again. They wanted to send Regina back to an abandoned town, where no living creature still existed, alone. Without Henry, without her, all alone to live out the rest of her days. It would be a fate worse than death.

* * *

><p><strong>Making out down the hall from your parents' business meeting while your kid is sleeping and the one you're kissing is your momma's worst enemy. If that's not a crazy OH SNAP moment then I don't know what is. Bright side: the parental figures don't know who you love. The not so bright side: they want to send said person far far away into the land of misery. My god, either way you looked someone's getting screwed. (Mind out of the gutter, people!) <strong>

**Side note: What happened to everyone? Did real life eat you guys? I know some are still here but the others have gone poof. Uh-oh, real life has launched its surprise attack. Quick, those who are left arm yourself! We're going to battle! We must save the others! No one gets left behind! If they're gone for good, (not on my watch) we shall fight for the lost! Review if you can, if not I'll keep listening to the crickets chirp  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Exhausted Emma fell onto the bed. Her body ached in a thousand places yet she could say with confidence that today she had received less bruises than yesterday. A week passed before she was able to stand her ground in combat against David. Her movements flowed smoothly, her defense was sharp, and her offense was even sharper. No longer did she grow tired after a bout of twenty minutes. In that time, however, she saw very little of Regina. Henry came to watch her fight whenever the others were occupied with tasks too dangerous for him to be around. Every morning she worried the council would throw the former mayor into prison over some small trivial matter. Emma knew she had to talk with Mary Margaret at some point soon. There had to be a way for those two to forgive and forget, to move on. Dwelling on the past wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Peeling her upper body off the mattress, she winced at the pain traveling along her back. Part of her wondered if she'd be this sore had she continued training with Regina. The thought was quickly abandoned for she knew the witch would have been harsher. David's method of teaching was tough, but kind. He insisted on taking breaks when he saw her straining. The concern was touching, but at times it annoyed her. She knew why, he was half treating her as an adult and half as a child. It's understandable, no one wants to hurt their child in training, but she wasn't made of glass. She wouldn't break, she could handle more. An annoyed sigh left her lips.

"Trouble with daddy dearest?"

The voice startled her, causing the woman to almost slide off the bed. She whirled around to take in Regina's form and relaxed. Ignoring her aching muscles, Emma rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "Do you enjoy sneaking up on people?" Regina shrugged indifferent to the matter. Emma looked around for signs of the guards meant to accompany the witch. Her answer came in a silent nod towards the door. "Should you be in here? I don't want you thrown into prison for breaking-"

Regina waved the concern off. "Let her grow some gray hairs over the matter." Silence fell between them. This time it was different than before. In a sense it was even comfortable, yet not quite there. "We need to talk," said the witch.

Emma nodded, a sinking feeling became apparent in her stomach, and she chose to speak before the other woman could continue. "I found your castle or at least what was left of it. Your apple tree is gone. I'm sorry I couldn't save it."

Regina said nothing. At first she didn't believe Rumpelstiltskin to be telling the truth. Who would have anything to gain from destroying her castle? But Emma had actively sought her out, for a way to break her free from prison, for something at her old living quarters to help. Ruby told her about their little adventure. She didn't approve, for Emma should never have been allowed to journey around this land without protection. In a way she supposed she owed Ruby for keeping Emma safe.

"There was nothing you could have done, dear."

"You kept a box buried by the tree. It was empty save for this," Emma pulled the parchment from her pocket. Since she found it, she kept it on her person at all times. Something about it made her feel safe. Now she held it out for its rightful owner to take.

The pages are slowly unfolded after Regina took it back. Dark eyes watched and remember what it was. She wanted to ask how Emma knew about it, except she already knew the answer. It makes the remaining topics of this conversation feel heavier on her tongue. "I was fourteen when I made this," Regina recalls fondly. A small smile tugging at her lips, "It was after another argument with my mother. I wanted to escape from her so I worked up a spell. A simple one, but it was my own. I was so proud of my success. Even going as far as to hide it from my mother. To this day she doesn't know of it. Now that I look back on it, it seems rather silly. Conjuring a piece of parchment that will show the one holding it the path to what they need most."

"What does it show you now?"

"Nothing," said Regina turning the parchment over to reveal the blank side. "You're the daughter of Snow White." Her voice hardened as those words left her mouth.

"That is what you want to talk about?" Emma knew she wasn't going to like where this conversation was heading. She wanted to steer clear of it. She could leave the room and refuse to talk about it, but avoiding the issue at hand would only make matters worse.

The former queen nodded, "Your mother took everything away from me. First Daniel then my freedom. Nothing was left as my choice. My life was consumed by getting revenge on her. I saw red when she found her true love and married him. Why was she allowed the happiness she took away from me? Then I learned she was pregnant." An empty chuckle slipped free. "A family. Snow was going to have a family. I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you cast the curse," commented the blonde.

"I killed my own father to enact it. For twenty eight years I sat behind the mayor's desk thinking I finally won. Then you came into the picture. I hated you with such a passion and I didn't understand why," the witch explained.

"Regina…" but the soft spoken name was ignored.

She fiddled with the parchment. Refolding it, Regina traced an edge of it with her fingertip. Her dark eyes looked to Emma. "I was afraid you were going to take back my… your son. That you were going to destroy my victory so I tried to drive you from my town. But you stayed and somewhere along the way I began to care for you. And now this: you're Snow White's daughter. I fell in-" She stopped herself and quickly corrected her words. If she were to say what was about to slip out it would only complicate the matter farther. "I care for my enemy's child in ways I shouldn't."

Emma took a step towards the witch. A hand reaching for hers, but it was pulled away. "Regina, please."

Regina shook her head, "We can't do this. I can't do this, Emma. I- There are too many reasons of why this… us is a bad idea. I'm sorry, Emma."

"Can't you forgive her for what she did?" There had to be a way to salvage this, Emma refused to let this be the end to something worthwhile.

"The hole she left in my heart can't be fixed," said Regina except the sadness and pain over Daniel's death had already faded from her heart, replaced by a new light, a new love. Something about Emma Swan made things clearer and showed the path to another love was possible. She was running scared and she knew it. It wasn't that the witch feared for her own safety, she feared for Emma. How things would turn out for her when Snow and James find out that their only child is in love with their greatest enemy. Their relationship couldn't be allowed to progress farther. It had to end for Emma's sake. After all what was another broken heart if it guaranteed the safety of those who deserved to be kept untainted by her poisonous touch? "You told me I wasn't the Evil Queen, but you're wrong. I am that person. I've done far more terrible things than what is mentioned in that damned book."

"That was in the past," Emma countered.

"I killed Graham. It wasn't a heart attack, Emma. I almost had you killed just to get you out of my town!" Regina took a breath to steady herself. "I'm sorry for not being who you thought I was." Heels clicked against the stone ground as she walked towards the door. A hand rested on the door knob, Regina looked over her shoulder, a sadness in her eyes not seen since that rainy night in the stables. "You deserve better than me, Emma."

The former sheriff heard the door swing open, listening for it to close before she sank onto the bed. Her mind reeling at the confession she'd just heard. In all honesty she had always thought the mayor had something to do with Graham's death. While it was unfortunate, it paved the way for the events bringing the two of them together. It gave her a real reason to stay in Storybrooke, even when she didn't want to. People might not understand, but Emma never wished for the man to come back. What was done in the past can't be undone. It is better to move on and learn to make a better future.

Emma looked to the discarded parchment lying on the bed. Could she forgive Regina for her past misdeeds, for all the evils she committed even the various plots to kill her mother? She was lucky the former queen didn't succeed or else she wouldn't be here, neither would Henry. But that's the thing, people make mistakes. Hell even she had made more than enough mistakes in her life, and each experience she learned from. They helped build her character into who she was. As she unfolded the enchanted parchment, the blonde already knew the answer to her question.

* * *

><p>Emma tested the weight of the broadsword in her hands. It was heavier than what she'd practiced with earlier in the week. The weight tensed the muscles in her shoulders when she swung, but the power behind it sliced cleanly through the wooden dummy. Unfortunately the training wasn't making her feel any better. Her thoughts wandered back to the conversation from last night. She wanted to talk with Regina this morning with no such luck. Now she was certain the witch was avoiding her. It infuriated her. She wasn't going to cast this relationship away for a stupid reason. So Emma was the daughter of Snow White, but did it really matter? Emma didn't think so. Sure, everyone wants their true love and they believe life will never be the same when it's taken away from them but honestly it was bullshit. The first person you fall in love with can turn out to be your true love or not. Either way that person is your first love, but never your last.<p>

She learned when you're young you may think it's love yet as you grow older you learn it's nothing more than infatuation that blinds you into thinking they are the one. That's not to deny first love doesn't blossom into true love just it's a rarity in itself. Emma was a prime example of that and love was one of the reasons she never held onto a relationship. She simply never felt it before with anyone and she realized it's not something that comes from a kiss or in the heat of the moment. Love's essence is found in the person who draws you in. It falls from their words, lingers in their touch, and shines from their heart. It's hidden behind unbreakable walls, behind cold, hard eyes. The one who is your true love is the one you fight for. The one whose walls you want to break, whose light you wish to find just to keep safe. They'll lash out at you, trying to drive you away with painful words. Words that sometimes make you want to break down and give up, but you can't. Give up once and they'll forevermore be out of your reach.

It wasn't until she witnessed the other side of the cold, guarded mayor that Emma began to realize it. She was falling in love, except it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows like fairy tales claim it to be. Instead it was harsh, raw, and uncontrollable. Half the time she felt she was losing her mind from how Regina treated her. The woman could cause an innocent wall to crumble under her glare yet Emma never backed down. Now the one she wanted in her heart left because of the past and who she was. It was ridiculous.

"Emma?"

"Huh?" Emma looked up to find James standing next to her. He must have arrived at some point while her thoughts were running loose. "Oh right," she gripped the broadsword and straightened her stance, "Ready to train?"

James gave her a puzzled look. "Are you sure? We don't have to if something's bothering you."

Emma shook her head, "No, I need every minute I can get if people are expecting me to be the White Knight."

"Want to talk about it?"

The sheriff laughed, "No, I don't think you'd understand. No offense."

"Emma," he started but she raised her weapon, telling him the conversation was over. With a heavy heart, James got into place and drew his sword. He wished his daughter would talk to him about her problems. After all it was what he was here for. Given their long separation he shouldn't be surprised she was closed off to him. It was yet another thing he held against the Evil Queen as he swore to make the wicked woman pay.

* * *

><p>Henry paced back and forth before he stopped and tried to look past the guards. Their massive frames refused to let a glimpse slip past. A frustrated sigh left him as he sank onto a stone bench. His mother was meeting with some members of the council. She had told him to wait outside, or to join Emma. He had decided to wait, thinking the meeting wouldn't last long. How wrong he was. It's been three hours since he saw his mother. She didn't even join him and Emma for breakfast. Henry could only hope whatever they were discussing was important enough for her to miss time with her family.<p>

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Snow White, looking down at the boy with a smile.

Henry shook his head and sat up. "I thought you'd be in there with my mother."

"Henry, your mother is training with James," she said softly, trying to break his habit of calling Regina mother. It was a title the woman didn't deserve.

"I didn't mean Emma," countered Henry as he looked towards the door again. "I know you don't like my mother but that's who she is. I can't push her away."

"But you did when you thought she was the Evil Queen in Storybrooke." Henry didn't say anything allowing the queen to continue, "She's not a nice person, Henry, and she's done awful things in the past. If it wasn't for the curse you would have grown up in a loving and caring home with us."

"Stop, just stop," said Henry, jumping to up from the bench, "I know what you're trying to do. You want me to stay away from her because of all the bad things she did to you. I get it and I know I pushed her away when I thought she was the Evil Queen."

"She still is the Evil Queen."

"She's my mother! Why is that so hard to accept?"

"Because Emma is your mother. Emma is good of heart, Henry. Regina isn't, her heart is black as coal." She had to get her grandson to see the truth. The witch wasn't someone he should around anymore. If he started to distance himself from her now it would be easier for him to handle her punishment in the end.

"I thought you were different. When you were my teacher, you taught us we must know when to forgive. So why can't you forgive my mother? Doesn't she deserve to have her own happily ever after? Can't we save her?"

"Sometimes people are beyond help," said Snow softly.

"Only if you give up on them. She wasn't always evil. Someone made her into the Evil Queen."

"Henry, she did this to herself."

The boy shook his head, "No, I don't believe that. My mother can be saved. If you can't forgive her and you take her away from me how am I supposed to forgive you?" He didn't wait for an answer instead choosing to walk towards the guards. They still refused to let him pass after he told them who he was. It was then he tried to force his way in.

Suddenly the door slammed open, the guards holding Henry back were thrown across the room by an invisible force. "Never lay a hand on my son unless you wish to lose your limbs. I will not repeat myself," stated Regina. Her eyes shifted from the fallen guards to Snow White. She said nothing as she held out her hand to her son and walked away.

Snow was left behind on the stone bench thinking about Henry's words. Could she forgive the Evil Queen for everything she'd done? Was it possible?

* * *

><p>The night was quiet and warm. Not a single cloud in the sky allowing the stars to shine. A gentle breeze caressed the grass and raised the ends of a long dark cloak. The trees passed no judgment nor did they stare with hate filled eyes. Shoulders relaxed as her muscles eased free from the tension of a long day. Regina hated being here. The underground sanctuary crowded everyone together. No one allowed her any breathing room and at each turn someone was attempting to convince her son to leave her. She was in a nest of vipers, each poised to strike. She was certain if Maleficent hadn't done what she did to this world, her life would be forfeit. Most of the time she expected a knife in the back from one of the countless people upset with her. In her mind, Regina already knew she didn't have much longer to live. For the time being she would do her best to restore the land and end the war, but if she would see the new dawn was another question. It was strange really, for she never thought she'd actually be aiding her enemies one day.<p>

Rustling was heard from behind her causing the former queen to whirl around. Fire crackled to life in her palm. She did not like being snuck up on.

Emma emerged from the shadows holding her hands up in surrender. "It's just me," she said. She waited in her spot until Regina extinguished the fireball, she didn't have a death wish.

"How did you find me?"

"Your map," said Emma. "I'm here to talk."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." Regina turned her attention back to the stars.

"Actually we do," the former sheriff walked closer to the woman. When she was standing next to her, Emma shifted her gaze to the sky. "It's been a long time since I took the time to watch the stars. Beautiful aren't they?"

"I do hope you're not here for small talk."

Emma smiled at her tone. It was her Regina alright. "Imagine being able to pluck a star out of the sky…"

"Emma," but the warning went on ignored.

"And carry it in your pocket day after day."

"Miss Swan!" snapped the former queen. Her annoyance was clear. She did not enjoy her peace being interrupted for pointless chatter.

"I'm not giving up on us," stated Emma. Her attention no longer on the stars, but staring into the dark shadows of the forest.

"Then you are a fool."

"So be it. I'd rather be a fool than live thinking about what could have been."

"Emma, you don't under-" started Regina but she was quickly cut off.

"I do understand and I don't care. I don't care about what you did in the past. I don't care that you tried to kill my mother, though I'm glad you didn't or else I wouldn't be here." Green eyes looked at the witch, "I forgive you about the past because I'm not going to let it affect our future."

"Why? You have nothing to gain from being with me," Regina's voice was quiet and soft.

"You're right. I have nothing to gain. We both have everything to gain. Don't throw us away, Regina. I will fight for you. It doesn't matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll keep coming back to you." Emma took a step, inching closer to the woman who made her feel real love for the first time.

"I'm not your true love and you're not mine," objected Regina.

"How do you know?" countered the blonde. Another step close, she could almost touch the other. "Don't you think Daniel would want you to move on and be happy?"

"Don't," Regina shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't admit to what Emma was saying. She can't say the hole mended itself because of her, that she had buried her past love to gain a new one.

"True love isn't the first person you fall for," Emma began to explain. "It's the person who breaks your defenses, who strips away the artificial, and leaves you exposed and raw. It's the one who will fight by your side as an equal, the one who will never judge, the one who will always find you even if you're on the other side of the world."

"You can't be with me," Regina looked into those green eyes for a moment before she stepped away.

Emma saw the mist forming. She refused to let the brunette run away from her again. She thought they had gotten over that part of their relationship. This running needed to end. Without warning, Emma reached into the mist and grabbed onto Regina's wrist. She pulled the other woman out of the teleportation spell, spun her around, and in an instant captured her lips. The emotion flowing between them was raw and passionate. It ignited fires, electrified the skin, and tingled the nerves.

Emma pulled away they were both breathless. "That says otherwise," she said, "I'm with you. No one will keep us apart."

They were words she had heard before, spoken promises that would never be seen through. Regina tried to free herself from the blonde's grip but found she couldn't move. "Snow will never approve."

"She has no choice."

* * *

><p>The morning dew coats the grass and trees. The wild animals of the forest have returned to their dens for a day of rest. No bird stirs in their nest. The world is silent save for the faint clink of steel against steel. An army moves quietly and swiftly through the thick trees, careful to avoid any roads. If one person spots them, the element of surprise is lost. They need this advantage. Emma feels her heart speed up in her chest. Never had she thought to be in a real sword fight. They looked fun on television and in films but being in one in real life was daunting. Her armor felt heavy, part of her wished she had taken more time getting comfortable with it.<p>

To her right rode Snow White and King James. Last night it was decided they were ready to take the battle to Maleficent's castle. They could no longer spare anymore time. In the early hours of the morning they would make their way to the castle and hopefully before the sun rose, they'd launch their attack. Much of it wasn't planned out because they were fighting in the dark. No one knew exactly what Maleficent had on her side, aside from the numerous foot soldiers, but the council knew they couldn't afford the time scoping out all her defenses. No one enjoyed going into battle without knowing the facts. This time they were forced to, they could only pray they wouldn't be slaughtered.

To her left rode Regina, her expression unreadable and her stature never flinching, the woman looked confident. She was unfazed by thoughts of the upcoming battle. She mentioned at the meeting that it would be best if she were to face Maleficent alone. A witch's magic isn't meant to be taken lightly seeing that none of them had enchanted armor. Emma wanted to object the notion, but it was settled before she could speak. The council didn't quite trust Regina in regards to facing her fellow witch. The former friends could still be on good terms even though the brunette swore whatever friendship they had was gone the moment she threatened Henry.

A shaky breath left her lips. Emma felt a sudden chill travel down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she could participate in the battle. Her skills weren't at the level of a true soldier. This was terrifying to her.

"Never lose your composure," said Regina. "You show your fear and it will spread through the troops like a wildfire. We'll be slaughtered. You must remain strong."

"And if I can't?"

"I'll gladly teleport you back to the Sanctuary. You can keep our son company." A faint smile tugged at her lips.

"And leave you to have all the fun?" countered the former sheriff, "I think not."

They rode in silence for a few minutes. Each step bringing them closer to the castle, what remained of the night slipped away as the light filtered through the thick tree branches. Soon the sun would rise. Emma was about to ask how long until they'd reach their destination, her nerves were becoming uncontrollable, when she saw the stone structure loom on the horizon.

"You will do fine," Regina told her, "Keep your eyes open at all times and be ready for anything. Whatever you do, do not follow me. One rash decision could cost you your life. There is no coming back from the dead."

King James raised a hand to signal a stop. Here was where they would split up. Regina and her team were in charge of creating a distraction while the rest of them would creep closer to the castle before they'd attack. Emma prayed luck was on their side today. Someone said something, but the words never reached her ears. She was busy fighting down her nerves. She had to get herself under control before they launched their assault.

Looking to the castle, she found the sight of it disturbing. The thing was massive. Stone everywhere and from her point, no visible weakness. They had nothing to send them up over its walls. Even if they did, no one had any idea of what was waiting for them. She wondered if Maleficent was expecting them. Could the witch see them now? Was she waiting for their attack? Too many questions began to form in her mind before she pushed them aside. She couldn't afford to be distracted. Emma looked to Snow and James, they were both on edge. The unknown made no one comfortable and she could sympathize with them for their nerves.

Then she looked at the soldiers. Their expressions filled with fright. Emma realized it was the first battle for most of them as well. Regina's words played through her mind. It wasn't so much about keeping her emotions in check, but setting an example for those who were just as frightened as she was if not more. Soldiers looked to their leaders for strength. Right now Emma was doing a poor job. She squared her shoulders, looking straight ahead. _'Remain strong,'_ she told herself.

* * *

><p>Henry sat on the bed, his fingers going over the smooth glass surface. Before they had left, Emma had given him this piece of glass. She said it was important, but she didn't know for what. It was found at his mother's castle. In a way, Emma told him, it was a good luck charm. When he heard that he wanted her to take it back. If she kept it on her then she was guaranteed to come back unharmed from the battle. Emma only shook her head, saying she needed him to look after it now. It was then he made her promise to come back to him.<p>

Reading about battles in stories was easy, seeing them on television was a cake walk, but waiting for them to be over was a nightmare. There were no clocks in his room, but he knew it was going to start soon. He worried not just for Emma or his mother but for everyone's lives. He didn't want any of them to die.

"It'll be alright, Henry," the tiny green cricket chirped from the table. Jiminy spent the last couple days going over the book. It simply fascinated him. The detailed accounts of what happened to each and every one of them. There were things in this book that not even he knew about.

"How long will it take?" he asked.

"That's difficult to say," said the cricket. "It could be over tonight or it could last four days. We don't know everything about the enemy."

"They're going in blind?"

"Not quite. Regina's information has been useful regardless of how scarce it is."

Henry took a seat at the table. He looked over the current story Jiminy was reading about. "Do you like being a cricket, Jiminy?"

"It has its benefits, but comes with people wanting to step on me."

"Can I ask you something? I know it's not important anymore."

"Henry, you can ask me anything." Jiminy's attention left the book. He turned his tiny body around to look at the boy.

"What did you really think of Storybrooke?"

Jiminy never had the chance to answer. Outside of the room, a loud thud could be heard. Henry rose to his feet, his eyes on the door, half expected someone to burst through. He wasn't disappointed. The door swung open by an invisible force and he started forward. The child knew of only one person with that ability, but his steps faltered. Why would his mother be here? She has no reason to leave the others to die in battle. She wouldn't do that. No, not after he swore she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore.

"Henry, get back," said Jiminy. Unfortunately the cricket would be no match for the intruder. Without warning he was flung across the room, knocked unconscious.

"They left you here with a cricket as a bodyguard," spoke a woman as she appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorely disappointed." She took two long strides inside, her eyes locking with the child's. He wasn't what she expected.

"Who are you?" asked Henry, standing his ground.

It appeared the boy had something of a backbone. He wasn't afraid of her, but then he also didn't know who she was. This was not acceptable. She would have to teach her daughter better manners. "Your grandmother. Now why don't you give me a hug?" A wicked smile spread to her lips. She never held out her arms.

Henry wanted to run, but he couldn't. His body was frozen. He struggled against whatever held him to no avail. The invisible force was stronger than he was. Then it dawned on him, she was using magic! "My mother will come for me!"

"Dear boy, I expect her too."

* * *

><p>Castles were meant to be impenetrable with their thick stone walls. Enemies kept at bay, safeguarding the most precious things within. Battles were decided on their strength. Many fought to capture them, but few succeeded. Maleficent sat in comfort as she had these last thirty years, knowing no one could breach her defenses. Unfortunately that was where she was wrong, for Regina's time spent in Storybrooke was about to pay off. You see coming to a new world brought with it new experiences, different viewpoints, and more importantly an unexpected advantage in times of need. It was Storybrooke she thought of as she gazed upon the castle with its towering walls. Memories of Henry as a growing boy begging to see action films not meant for his age, and the seemingly endless hours watching the History Channel, played out in her mind causing Regina to smile. Maleficent had no idea what was coming her way.<p>

The former queen looked to the glowing orbs around her. Once she hated the annoying fairies. They seemed pointless with their minor task of collecting fairy dust. But she saw potential in the powder during her time at the Sanctuary. With a few modifications, the fairy dust and magic could be transformed into a dangerous concoction. Wordlessly she held out her hand, it took a moment before a pouch presented itself. Grumpy and the rest of the dwarves gave her a cautious glance. They didn't trust her with the new weapon, some were skeptical it would even work while others doubted she'd go through with this plan.

"Will this work?" asked Grumpy.

Regina answered with a chuckle. He knew nothing of magic and she wasn't in the mood to explain what was going to happen. She merely needed them at the ready. Opening the pouch, she extracted a sphere no larger than a golf ball. Magic caused her fingertips to glow, the orb reacted to her touch. One was all it took for the others to follow suite. An invisible wind beckoned the remaining orbs out of the pouch. Slowly colors of blue, green, pink, and yellow floated in front of the witch. She sent them towards the western castle wall.

"Be ready," she ordered.

The dwarves shifted behind her uncomfortable having to follow her lead. It was Grumpy who drew his pickaxe first. He spun it in one hand before gripping it with both hands. He nodded to the others. "No backing down now, guys," he told his team.

Ruby stepped forward to stand next to the former queen. She watched the orbs embedding themselves into the thick stone, the countdown beginning. "I'll make sure no one follows you."

A deep breath was pulled into her lungs Regina felt the magic coming to life in her fingertips. She didn't look at the shapeshifter when she heard those words. "I wouldn't ask this of you unless I had to. Please keep her safe." Ruby only nodded before the witch raised her glowing hand and released the switch.

The quiet morning was interrupted by an earthshattering explosion that shook the ground beneath their feet. Dust and smoke flew into the air. Stone rained down from the sky. People were screaming, vaguely above the noise and their returning hearing could make out orders being issues. Regina sent a handful of fairy dust orbs through the smoke. Miniature explosions went off clearing their entrance to the courtyard. She didn't say anything as she walked forward, almost running, through the hole. Being the first to step into the castle grounds, her magic swept aside any soldiers still on their feet. Fire poured from her hands, setting anything in sight ablaze.

Out of the corner of her eye, she witnessed Ruby transform into a wolf while running then lunged into a group of unsuspecting soldiers. They were torn apart in seconds.

"Get to the gates!" yelled Grumpy, his pickaxe meeting the steel chest plate of a soldier, knocking him to the ground, "Get them open on the double."

The fairies raced towards the massive wooden gates. Along the way they dropped modified orbs the size of marbles into the still shaken courtyard. No one noticed the new weapons and if they did they thought nothing of them. That was their gravest mistake. The instant the orbs touched the ground, they exploded. Soldiers were flying in every direction, men screamed in pain. The peaceful courtyard had been transformed into chaos in less than a minute.

Regina went in the opposite direction away from the fighting. She had a debt to settle. She strolled past a fountain, its water froze over before shattering the stone. The guards stationed at the door leading into the keep were prepared to fight her. She made little work of them as she flung them aside with a wave of her hand. Magic threw the door off its hinges. What was left of the wooden and metal framed board slammed into the opposite wall. Its sound echoed throughout the lower hallway. More soldiers rushed to see what was going on. Their last sight was of a dark haired woman walking past them before an unimaginable cold took them over.

* * *

><p>Emma steadied herself on the saddle. If she didn't get her nerves under control she was certain she would fall off. Her heart hammered in her chest. Everyone was waiting for Regina's signal. She looked to James and Snow, watching them exchange concerned looks, and knew what they were thinking. "Come on, Regina," she muttered under her breath. Almost as if the witch had heard her words, the forest came to life at the sudden loud bang. Smoke poured into the sky at the west wing.<p>

James pulled his sword from its resting place at his side and rode out in front of his army. "Men, today we fight to take back what is rightfully ours. Go into this battle fighting for yourselves, your families, your lands. Hold nothing back, leave nothing to chance. We fight for our freedom." He raised his sword into the air. The speech was answered with a rousing cry from the army. Swords clashed against shields as they pounded their agreement. James smiled, nodding to his wife and turned his steed in the direction of the castle.

Watching the king spur his horse into a gallop, Snow and Emma followed suite. A long battle was waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. Snow saw no archers mounting the roof. That was a good sign. It meant Regina had managed to capture their full attention. Regardless of the matter, they couldn't be careless. "Emma, stay by my side," she called out to her daughter. She'd be damned if she lost sight of her amidst the battle.

Moments before the first row of soldiers reached the bottom of the hill, the massive wooden gates creaked open. Emma tightened the grip on her horse's reins, not quite daring herself to draw her sword just yet. They burst into the courtyard only to have their vision obstructed. Smoke swirled around wildly blocking out any visible shapes like a thick fog. Suddenly she was thrown from her horse. The wind knocked from her lungs but Emma rolled with her momentum and managed to get to her feet. She drew her sword in time to block the first attack.

Using what she learned in training, she pushed the soldier back before swinging her broadsword. The weapon's edge sliced through his chest plate and chain mail. He fell to the ground dead, a pool of blood forming around his body. It was her first kill. She didn't get much time to think about it before the other soldiers noticed her. One killed turned to three then five then eight after that she lost count. Her mind and actions were reduced down to the simple logic of kill or be killed.

Moving through the mist, striking down any of the soldiers in her path, Emma kept an eye out for the former mayor except she was nowhere to be seen. She took out the soldier in front of her but failed to see the one behind her, his sword already coming down to slice at her back. The attack came to a sudden halt and the man fell to the ground. Snow pulled her sword from the soldier's back. "You okay?"

"Yeah," nodded Emma, "but I can't find Regina." Explosions rocked around them preventing the enemy from taking time to form a plan.

"She's gone after Maleficent," Snow informed her daughter, nodding in the direction of the ruined door. Emma cursed under her breath and took off running. "Emma!"

Inside the former sheriff skidded to a halt. The hallway was lined with frozen statues, many of which looked ready to act against the intruders and defend their queen. Carefully she slipped past them, uncertain if they would come to life if she touched them. Emma knew the witch told her not to follow her, but she wasn't one to listen. Not to mention she couldn't allow Regina to take on the other witch alone.

Taking the steps two by two, she was faced with a long corridor with branches that led off in various directions. No more frozen soldiers greeted her. This was bad. Snow White was next to her before she could decide on a direction. "Emma, she'll be fine."

"No, she needs my help," said the blonde testing her grip as she hurried down the corridor. Unfortunately it was a trap. Half way down soldiers poured from the side passages, surrounding the two of them. There was no chance of escape. Emma raised her sword, both hands on the hilt. If she had to fight through a hundred soldiers to get to Regina, she would. The brunette wasn't allowed to face Maleficent alone.

"You do know she can hold her own," said Snow, her back to Emma as she looked about the soldiers surrounding them. This was going to be a bit trickier than the courtyard.

"I know, but would you let James go into battle alone?" countered Emma.

"That's different."

"Is it?"

"Why are you so keen on protecting her? I cannot for the life of me figure out why."

The last soldier filed into place. Slowly they inched closer to the two women. "The odds are always against us, huh?"

Snow gave a small laugh, "I think it's time we change that and don't change the topic with me, young lady."

"You can lecture me later," smiled Emma before adding, "mom."

The perfect formation was shattered by startled screams. Armor clashed together, swords were lowered, men were falling into one another. A panic raced through the soldiers when a growl echoed through the corridor. The crowd attempted to divide itself, to retreat to safety but it was too late. A wolf burst through the steel ranks. Its claws dug into the carpet, ripping the fabric apart as it shifted and lunged into the crowd. Teeth fought against chainmail before ripping into flesh. Those closest to the beast hurried to scramble away, but the wolf was faster. It jumped on them, powerful jaws clamping down on their helmets. It devoured everything in sight.

"Get down!"

The rough voice pulled the mother daughter team out of their trance. Snow grabbed her daughter by the elbow and pulled her down to the ground just in time to watch a pickaxe tear through the air. When Emma looked up, tossing golden locks over her shoulder, she witnessed the axe connect with a man's neck. He collapsed instantly, a sickening gurgling coming from his throat.

The soldiers around their fallen leader were shocked. No one of them had ever witnessed such an event take place. During their frozen state, they failed to notice as a pink orb flew through the air. It wasn't until it bounced off several pieces of army that their attention was turned towards it. By then it was already too late. The marble detonated. Soldiers slammed into the walls, crashed into each other at the force. Weapons went everywhere, some fell to the ground, others pierced the bodies of their companions. None survived.

"Find Regina, we got this area covered," yelled Grumpy punching a soldier in the jaw and taking his weapon. It would do until he was able to get his pickaxe back.

Emma nodded her thanks. She tugged on her mother's arm before taking off running in the now open direction. She prayed they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>The door to the roof flew open with a loud thud. Wood splintered from the force, leaving it hanging on broken hinges. Heels clicked against the stone. Maleficent smiled faintly, her eyes gazing out at the courtyard. Everything was going according to plan and her fellow witch was reacting exactly how she anticipated. "Hello Regina," greeted the blonde. The staff gripped lightly in her hand yet she didn't turn around to face her visitor.<p>

Regina sneered at the casual greeting. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Perhaps," she shrugged half-heartedly. "Did you expect me to be so cruel to my friend?"

"I'm not your friend."

"I can see that. Attacking my home in the early hours of the morning, bringing the army of Snow White and her husband, you must be desperate." Maleficent looked away from the battlefield to take in her friend's reaction. Slowly she turned around, her grip tightening on her staff.

"You've lost, Maleficent," said Regina, ignoring the other's words.

Maleficent's smile turned wicked, "You couldn't be more wrong, my dear, sweet friend. You brought them here, the army of good or what is left of it. Now I know their size without having to draw them out. But don't worry, they can have this castle. I no longer require it."

The former mayor frowned. This wasn't right. Warning bells went off in her head, a sinking feeling filled her stomach. "You're letting us slaughter your men for nothing?"

"Not quite for nothing. You gain a fortress in the end."

"That doesn't help you," stated Regina, caution in her tone as her hand went to her cloak. She pushed the fabric aside before taking a step. Her vision of the fight below was obscured by thick stone blocks. Then it dawned on her. Since the battle began, Maleficent hadn't once used her magic to aid her men. "You expected us to attack." There was a pause, her eyes carefully observing her fellow witch, the twitch of her lips confirmed the theory. "Why?"

Maleficent gave a small chuckle, "Your vacation must have taken a greater toll on your mind than I first thought if you haven't realized what I'm after."

As Regina was about to think it over, a piercing scream drowned out the sounds of battle. Her heart shattered. In an instant, her dark eyes looked around for its source.

"Mom!"

She raced to the edge of the roof to get a better glimpse. Her hands rested on the smooth surface of stone parapet. When the smoke faded, she let out a startled cry of shock. "Henry!" There on the opposite roof stood her son. He fought against the dark gloved hand clutching his chest. Struggling with all his might, he wanted to get away from his captor but he couldn't. Then she saw why. The hand was glowing. Dark eyes traced the length of the figure. They looked to familiar and when the last whisper of smoke rolled away, her world came to a standstill. "Mother," the name came out as a growl. Her hands slowly curled into fists, magic surrounding them. Without warning, a burst of magic went off rushing into the stone structure. Cracks raced in every direction, her eyes never leaving her mother's smiling face.

"Why don't I allow you to commence the happy family reunion," Maleficent's voice fluttered through her anger until the witch laughed.

Regina whirled around only to witness the witch teleporting away. A frustrated noise caught in her throat before she turned back to her mother. She saw the helplessness in her son's eyes. How dare they go after her child! The nerve of them!

"I thought I raised you better than to keep my only grandson from me," said Cora when she noticed her daughter stepping through the waves of dark smoke. A small part of her was prideful of how the woman handled her magic with such ease, but now those were minor details.

"Let go of my son," hissed Regina. Electricity danced on her fingertips, she was poised to attack at any second.

"Ah, ah, ah," warned the elderly woman. Her own magic glowered around her hand. It was then Regina noticed the exactly position of the hand: directly above Henry's heart. The mere idea of what her mother would do to the child made her blood boil. "You don't want to lose him like that commoner do you?"

The image of Daniel's death flashed through her mind before she pushed it aside. Regina took a step forward. The magic intensifying in her hands, "Let go of my son!"

"That is no way to speak to your mother, young lady. I raised you to show respect to those who deserve it."

Regina gave a hollow laugh, "What do you know about respect, mother? Now give me my son…"

"Or what? You'll use what little power you have against me? Dear girl, don't you remember who taught you magic," Cora's smile twisted into a sinister grin, "Don't insult me."

A fireball crashed into the stone floor less than an inch away from Cora's dress. The grin fell from her lips and when she looked up she found her daughter sporting a smile. Another fireball already forming in her palm. "I don't like repeating myself."

"The nerve of you," Cora's frown deepened, "You leave me with no choice." The magical glow around her hand grew brighter. Henry let out a scream as magic invaded his body.

"Henry!" Regina tried to go to her son. His scream pulling at her heart, each second of that horrible sound left behind a crack. Then she acted without thinking, by sending a stream of fire at her mother. The fire swirled around the elderly woman lighting the ends of her dress ablaze. As the flames licked at the fabric, it distracted her focus.

Regina saw the magic's glow flicker. Without warning, she slammed her palm against the smooth floor. The shockwave caused it to crack and race towards her opponent. It lifted the ground inches higher, putting the woman off balance. Cora staggered backwards, Regina raced towards her son. She never made it, for the other witch recovered and froze the ground over. The second Regina's boots came into contact with the cold element, her feet froze in place. Ice crept up her legs, threatening to encase her whole.

"Mom!"

"Henry, get away from here!" She threw up a forcefield to keep her son back. "Please, just listen to me for once. You need to get out of here. Now!"

"But mom-"

"No, Henry," Regina shook her head, "I will find you again. But you need to go."

Henry looked to the other woman, the one who was his grandmother, and he knew he couldn't leave his mother behind with her. She was dangerous and he didn't want his mother getting hurt. Raising his hands, he pounded his fists against the forcefield, trying to break it down. "No, I won't leave you. You can't face her alone."

The ice was consuming her thighs. A chill travelled through her body causing her breath to become visible in front of her. Regina should have known this would happen. Henry was too much like Emma. Too stubborn for his own good, it was no wonder they always got into trouble. She was about to say something when the sound of armor meeting stone echoed behind her. Regina was ready to see more of Maleficent's men appear, but when the familiar head of blonde hair turned up she let out a small breath of relief. That was until she felt lightning course through her body. A scream left her lips.

Emma's attention was drawn to the scream. She took but a second to observe the scene until she found the source. "Regina!" The White Knight rushed forward trying to get to the woman she had been searching for.

The witch recovered faster than expected and hurled fire towards her mother. She shook the effects of the magic away, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Dark eyes met green, "Miss Swan, get Henry to safety."

"Henry?" Then Emma saw their son, "How did you get here?"

"Now is not the time for questions, Emma! Get him out of here," ordered Regina, deflecting an attack from her mother.

"What about you?"

Regina didn't answer, instead she used her magic to throw their son into Emma's arms before fire consumed her hands. She moved her palms to the ice consuming her body, melting it away. She tested her footing then looked over her shoulder, "Take care of him."

Henry looked up at Emma as she held onto his shoulder. He knew she wanted to help his mother. It was then Snow arrived. She frowned, "What is Henry doing here?"

"I was kidnapped by her," answered Henry pointing to Cora who turned a fireball back towards his mother. The battle of magic had begun between the two family members.

"Who is that?" asked Emma, unable to tear her eyes away. She saw the flicker of the forcefield. It would stop her from aiding Regina, but there had to be an end to it somewhere.

"Oh my," said Snow, "That's Regina's mother."

Those words were all that Emma had to hear. She wasn't about to watch Regina take on the woman responsible for most of her grief alone. She knelt in front of Henry, her hands on both of his shoulders. "Henry, listen to me. I want you to stay by Snow's side at all times. Do whatever she tells you to and don't look back."

"But-"

"No, not buts. This time you have to listen. If anything were to happen to you, both of us will be upset. I'll take care of her. I promise."

Henry was silent. He examined Emma's eyes, trying to see if she was telling him the truth, if she was serious about this. Then he nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight embrace. When he pulled away, he smiled, "You said Snow. You believe in this now, don't you?"

"I'm getting there," said Emma rising to her feet. "Keep him safe, will you?" She said to Snow who nodded.

"Emma, be careful," said Snow as she took Henry's hand.

The former sheriff nodded, watching the two head back down the stairs and into the depths of the castle. She prayed nothing serious would ambush them. Gripping her broadsword, she sucked in a breath and turned back to the magical duel between mother and daughter. There had to be a way to get the barrier down.

* * *

><p>Regina ducked in time for the fireball to miss her face. Its heat caressed her skin. She snapped her shoulder to the side causing her body to shift just as lightning left her fingertips. Unfortunately her attack was blocked by a wall of ice. She retrieved a fairy dust orb from her pocket and hurled it at the wall. The ground trembled from the explosion, Cora was caught slightly off guard by the attack.<p>

"I see your magic hasn't lost its potential," commented the elderly woman, brushing the dust off of her ruined dress.

Regina bound two of the orbs together with magic, a line buzzing between them. "Let's finish this, mother."

"Dear child, we're just getting started," laughed Cora. She threw her arms forward causing the entire roof to splinter. Bits of stone flew into the air as an invisible force raced towards her daughter.

The wind parted in front of Regina rushing past her at dangerous speeds. Her hand was up with a barrier but she was forced to cast it aside when the ground beneath her feet cracked. She jumped to the side, rolling away from the attack when metal burst through the surface. She scrambled backwards, trying to get to her feet, her magical grenade slipping from her grip.

A piece of metal coiled around her foot and threw her across the castle roof. Her back slammed into the stone parapet, snapping her head backwards. She collapsed to the ground vaguely hearing her name being called over the ringing in her ears.

Cora stalked towards her fallen daughter. The metal rods moved like snakes through the ground. A smile on her lips, "You'll never be stronger than me."

Fingernails scraped over the ground, a groan left dark red lips. Her head throbbed slightly, but it was pain she could ignore. Lifting her head, she noticed her mother walking closer. Then she saw the orbs glowing from under fallen stones. "Maybe," she said, pressing her palms against the ground to get back on her feet. She held a hand to her side. "But sometimes you learn new things." Without warning, the orbs flew at her mother's back.

Cora whirled out of the way but she wasn't fast enough. They exploded before coming into contact with the woman. When the smoke cleared, Cora let out a laugh. "You missed," she turned her attention back to her daughter.

"No, I didn't," said Regina, a smile spreading on her lips.

The elderly woman took a step forward, or at least she tried to, when she found she couldn't move. Her arms were pinned to her side by a magical rope. The ends of the rope wrapped around the metal rods and forced them back into the ground. Slowly the rope expanded, its coils tightening around the woman until it appeared she was wrapped in a spider's cocoon.

Regina straightened her stance, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "How dare you touch my child," she walked towards her mother. "How dare you think you have any right to meddle with my life after what you did. After what you took from me."

"I was helping you realize-"

"No, mother, you weren't. You wanted to control me, to have the life you never got."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I will not listen to this."

"No, but you will," said Regina. "I'm done with you trying to control my life. You took away everything I loved." She failed to notice the lone figure moving on the opposite roof as she neared her mother.

"Silence, child!" yelled Cora. "I will not allow my own flesh and blood to speak to me in such a manner. And not with that tone! After everything I did for you to make your life better!"

"Better?" laughed Regina in disbelief.

The rest of her words never left her mouth. A dull thud slammed into her shoulder twisting her body backwards. Confusion flooded her mind. Her eyes snapped to what attacked her, only to find an arrow sticking from her shoulder. Regina was about to look for its owner when the air was ripped from her lungs. Her control over her body was fading away as she was flung backwards. An arrow in her stomach yet she somehow managed to stay on her feet.

In her daze she failed to notice the rope binding her mother down beginning to fray. Cora grinned that wicked terrifying smile she never wished to see again. Magic surrounded her hand. Regina opened her mouth to speak when she saw the archer. She knew who he was. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She was helpless as she watched a third arrow being notched into the bow. What happened next felt like slow motion.

The archer raised his bow and pulled the string back to his cheek. She tried to turn her body to flee but the arrow left its resting place. It raced towards her. She searched her body for magic. There had to be something she could do before it hit her. Vaguely she heard her name being called. Dark chocolate eyes turned away from the arrow to see Emma piercing the barrier with her sword. She wanted to tell her to back off, to turn back, to go with Henry but no words came out. Regina's eyes fell closed in a blink when the final arrow met its target: her heart. Numbness filled her body.

The rope around Cora's body disintegrated. Magic spilled from her hands as she sent a powerful shockwave after her daughter. She made no effort to stop what was about to happen, instead she let her magic run its course. The shockwave met her daughter's body head on and sent her crashing into the long parapet. The force caused it to break away from the outer wall. It crumbled apart as it fell down the long cliff, taking with it the witch's dying daughter.. The disappointment that has haunted her for years was finally gone.

Cora looked over her shoulder at the woman who screamed her daughter's name. A smile spread to her lips. She loved hearing the pain and torment of others. Instead of waiting to see the scene unfold the elderly woman teleported away, her grandson would be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Across the roof, Maleficent watched the scene unfold. The smile growing ever so slightly at her victory, her eyes shifted over to the archer. She didn't bother to help the man when soldiers rushed to surround him. There was no saving Rumpelstiltskin from his fate now. It suited her just fine. She had achieved what she planned here. She no longer had any use for this castle. She called for her remaining men to retreat. Good was allowed to keep this place. Let them think it was a hard earned victory. Perhaps it would bring some happiness to their suffering hearts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Longest update ever! I think I drove my editor insane with it. Sorry about that. And look at me just adding more for you guys to read after all of this. If you're not out to kill me please review! (Watch I'm gonna get nothing because everyone will be out for my head. Yikes!) Not too sure about this but the chapters will get longer now, I think *cue the groan from my editor*<strong>

**Best way to describe this chapter: DRAMA. Come on, everyone saw Cora coming, right? Right? Yeah that's what I thought. We loved the mother don't we? We love her so much we come out with pitchforks and torches and dance around her singing the Devil's Come to Georgia every time we see her. Also about that ending part with Regina... um... I just want to say... Look over there! Is that a badger with a gun? Surely he means to kill us all *runs for the hills*  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Snow woke with a start. She felt a soft mattress below her and nearly stumbled out of the bed. This wasn't right. Looking around, pain flared in her temple causing her to wince. She searched for the door, cautiously opened it before peering into the hall. No guards greeted her. Slipping outside, she closed the door behind her and headed down the hall. Without a weapon she had to stick to the shadows. It wasn't until she descended the stairs that her memory came back in sharp, painful flashes. Each second throbbed against her temples, increasing her headache. Then panic set in.

"Henry," she whispered. None of her pain mattered anymore. She had to find her grandson. Taking off running down the hallway, she didn't see someone turn a corner until she crashed into them head on. They had a grip on her arms in an instant and she was fighting back. "Let me go!" she yelled while trying to get the upper hand.

"Snow! Calm down! Snow!"

She knew that voice. Cautiously her fighting stopped and found herself looking into the eyes of her husband. A smile lit up her face as she threw her arms around his neck. "James!"

"I'm glad you're awake," he told her softly. Pulling away from her, his happiness faded away. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"No," Snow shook her head before she could learn about the bad news, she had to know one thing first. "Where's Henry?"

James shook his head, "Cora managed to kidnap him again. She knocked you out and took him. I'm doing everything I can to find him."

Snow let a soft cry leave her lips. "What about Emma? What of our daughter, James? Please tell me she's safe."

"She's safe." Those words caused a stone to drop from the mother's heart. "But she's withdrawn to her chambers. She refuses to come out."

Worry gripped her and she sympathized with her daughter. She knew what it was like to lose a child. "We must find Henry quickly then," said Snow, "I'll go reassure her everything is going to be alright."

James grabbed his wife by the elbow to stop her. His touch gentle yet firm. "It's not completely about Henry. She knows we have a good chance of getting him back, and she's willing to fight for that." He searched his wife's eyes, uncertain of how she'll react to the news. "We lost Regina."

"She betrayed us?"

James shook his head, "She's dead. Killed with an arrow, by Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

><p>The council was in an uproar. Half wanted to execute a death mark while the other half wanted to make a deal for information. All of it was in regards to a single prisoner: Rumpelstiltskin.<p>

"He saved us from a terrible enemy. We all know the witch would have betrayed us in the end. He stopped that from happening, perhaps even saving lives in the process."

"Lives that may die in the war anyway," objected Granny, "We cannot trust him. We should kill him before he gets his powers back. There will be no stopping him afterwards."

"She's right. What's to stop him from coming after us when this war is over? We won't stand a chance."

"He's never been after complete domination," commented James.

"How do we know?" Jiminy's tiny wings flexed. "There could be more to his deals than meets the eye. If we let him go, we're endangering everyone's future."

"Then let's kill the imp," said Grumpy, "I'll even do it myself."

The argument among the council members went back and forth. Everyone had their own point to prove and in their minds it strengthened their reasoning, but one person remained quiet. Emma sat at the round wood table, staring blankly into the center. She picked up bits and pieces of what was being said. None of it helped her or her aching heart. She had already lost everything and if luck were to come her way she could get one part back. The former sheriff rose to her feet causing the council to cease their bickering. "We're wasting time," she said, "Ruby, can you track magic?"

The shapeshifter grimaced, her shoulders moving in an uncertain shrug. "I've never tried. Magic is different than someone's scent."

"But it still has a unique signature, right?"

"I don't see why not. Em, I won't be able to find-"

"I know and I'm not asking you to," said Emma, "I want you to find Cora. She has Henry and getting him back is the most important thing right now."

"Are we sure it's wise to take a detour?" asked one of the dwarves. "It's just Maleficent is gathering her forces. She could attack us in the next few days."

"Henry is my son. I want him back if you expect me to fight in this war." He was also the only thing of Regina left in this miserable place. Emma hated the fact they took up residence in this castle. Granted it was safe and large enough to accommodate everyone but what happened during the battle always lurked behind every corner she took. She couldn't bring herself to return to the roof. Once she had gone up, but it was a mistake. She witnessed Regina's death play out in crystal clear clarity.

Grumpy looked away from the blonde and turned his attention to the dwarf who spoke. Without warning, he slapped him upside the head. "I'll find him, Emma."

Emma shook her head, "I don't want everyone searching for him. A large party would draw attention. That's why I'm asking you, Ruby, to find my son."

It was Granny who spoke next, "Come, girl, you heard her." The elderly woman pushed back her chair and rose to her feet. "Don't worry about me, Emma. We'll get him back. That's a promise." Ruby nodded before following her grandmother out of the room.

Now that one matter had been taken care of, Emma turned her attention to James. "I want to see him."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" James quickly shook his head, "I can't allow you to do that. He's an evil creature. There's nothing he can do for you."

"And it's too dangerous," added Snow.

"Only for him," stated their daughter. She didn't bother to make the request again, instead she left the room. Let the council decide his fate, she didn't care whether he lived or died at this point. What she did care about was his reasoning behind his actions. Why did he kill Regina? What did he have to gain?

Down in the dungeons water dripped from somewhere in the dark. The stone floor was covered with a layer of dirt and slime. The walls were damp, mold made its nest in between the cracks. The air smelled of rotten eggs yet the White Knight pushed on. The few torches lining the walls gave enough light to peer into the cells. She found them empty until she turned the corner. Two guards shifted their hands to touch the pommels of their swords but relaxed when they recognized the young woman.

"You shouldn't be here, your majesty," stated one of the guards.

Emma stood her guard, "I'm actually here to have a word with the prisoner." The two guards looked at each other then back to the princess, "In private."

At first neither budged, but reluctantly they gave in. One of them told her if the imp gave her any trouble she should just call out and they'd come running. Emma gave them a nod, having no intention of doing so. Once they were out of view she walked closer, finding the man she once knew as Mr. Gold slumped over on the cot.

"I was wondering when you'd visit me, Miss Swan," he raised his head, a smile coming to his thin lips.

"This isn't a social call."

"Of course not." Rumpelstiltskin slowly pushed himself to his feet. It was a bit harder than usual seeing how the guards had taken away his staff. He hobbled his way over to the bars. "What can I help you with, princess?"

Emma felt the anger boil her blood. She wanted to rip his head off his shoulders for what he did to her family. He ruined any chance of any normal future they could've had together. "Why did you do it?"

"You mean kill the queen?" Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head to the side. He watched the anger burn brighter in the savior's eyes. A realization dawned on him. "Oh, did you love her?"

"Why did you do it?" Emma gritted her teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check until she had the answer. "You took away Henry's mother."

"Technically she never was his mother-" started the man. He quickly jumped away from the bars when Emma took a swipe at him. A laugh left his lips. "Red always was a good color on you, sheriff."

"I will kill you!"

Rumpelstiltskin raised a finger and wiggled it back and forth, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not polite to threaten those who've helped you."

"You've never helped me," snapped Emma, "But you can start by telling me why you did it. Why did you kill Regina?"

"Because she asked me to."

"Liar!"

"Oh, she never told you," commented the imp. Cautiously he made his way back to the bars, "Now that I've told you. You're going to help me escape."

"Give me one good reason," said Emma, her hand drifting to the sword at her side, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here, right now."

"You owe me a favor, Emma. Don't tell me you forgot? Ashley, our little Cinderella and her baby. She could keep the child if you agreed to one of my favors. Well I'm ready to cash in my favor. Unless, of course, you want the child to disappear. Tell me, how does it feel knowing your son is missing?"

"You bastard!"

"Emma, no!" James came rushing to her side, a firm grip wrapped around her wrist preventing his daughter from unsheathing her weapon. "Control yourself, Emma. He does this only to get under your skin."

Rumpelstiltskin leaned closer to the bars, "Release me or another mother will find herself childless."

"Don't, Emma, don't fall prey to him," warned James, but she already knew she had no choice in the matter. It served only to increase her anger. Emma shook free of James' grip on her wrist.

"If I ever see you again, I will kill you," she said before spinning on her heel. "Release him."

"Would you like me to give Henry the news about his mother?" the man called out after Emma. He smiled when she stopped. To his disappointment, she gave him no answer as she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>With the red cloak tucked under her arm, Granny made her way through the forest. She kept to the thick pine trees, her dark robes blending in seamlessly. The weapon in her hands felt a bit heavier than she remembered, but it still brought her the same blanket of security. Keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of the wolf, though she knew it to be pointless. Ruby was long gone from here, leaving the widow to fend for herself. It gave her time to really think about what was happening in this world as well as recall the hazy memories of a place called Storybrooke.<p>

Storybrooke felt like a simpler time, an easier time than the chaos thrust upon them now. Granny found she had everything she wanted in Storybrooke. A restaurant, for she always wanted to bake. It had been a dream of hers taken away by the curse of the wolf. It made her go into hiding where she never dared to be in places with large groups of people. Of course as she grew older the curse disappeared too. Still too many years had passed halting her desires and dreams of a normal existence.

Along with having a restaurant, she had a rather large house. One she converted into a small bed and breakfast. It was perfect for anyone to use without drawing much attention to their actions. She understood the need for someone's privacy regardless of what secret they were hiding. Thinking about it now made her realize the inn was the sort of place that she wanted to have while she was growing up.

Had the curse truly been such a terrible fate forced on them? In all honesty, she didn't think so. She had the privacy she could only dream about. Not to mention Red had the safety she, as an elderly woman, couldn't provide. In Storybrooke, Red no longer turned into a wolf once a month. She didn't have to wear the magical cloak. She could be herself, though Granny didn't like the rather provocative display her granddaughter made of herself. The young woman could turn anything into a flirty and risqué affair, but all in all it was a small price to pay for putting an end to the dreadful family curse. Granny knew if Red ever found a decent, good looking boy and settled down, their children wouldn't have to deal with the curse. But that was if they could return to Storybrooke. Was that something she wanted? Maybe, she wouldn't mind living the rest of her days in the sleepy little town where she knew Red was safe no matter what. But in accepting Storybrooke, could she also forgive the Evil Queen for enacting the curse?

A wolf howled in the distance and Granny knew it was a matter to think about later. She picked up the pace after hiking up the hem of her dress. These long filthy dresses were something she didn't miss. Keeping an eye out for any danger, she wasn't sure if Maleficent's men were nearby, she hurried in the direction of the howl. Red must have picked up a familiar scent.

The direction led her out of the woods and directly to the edge of the river's banks. Granny looked around for her granddaughter only to find nothing. She called out to the younger woman, hoping she would make herself known. At first nothing then a sudden yelp came from the river. Wildly looking around until she caught sight of a dark blob bobbing in and out of the water.

"Red!" Granny searched for something to reach her granddaughter, but it was no use. The current was taking her granddaughter farther and farther away from her. "Change back, Red!"

The wolf let out a growl. It was then Granny noticed a dark fabric clamped in the animal's jaws. She couldn't make out what it was from this distance nor did she had the time to stand around guessing. Granny ran for all she was worth, as fast as her old heart would let her, back into the forest. She rummaged around in her pack before finding a rope. Looking out to where the current was taking Red, she ran faster.

Heavily out of breath, her heart pounded against her ribs. Her body wasn't agreeing with the sudden exercise regimen she was taking up. Ignoring the old protests, Granny climbed up on a tree trunk. She tied one end of the rope around an arrow, praying this would work. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the wolf drawing closer. She took careful aim, wishing she had a few extra seconds on hand to put on her glasses, but for now this would have to do. Her destination was a tree on the other side. She pulled the trigger. The crossbow recoiled causing her to struggle for balance on top of the small uneven platform. A solid thunk echoed over the forest's music.

"Red, grab onto the rope!" she yelled before she jumped down. Her knees flared to life in protest at the rough landing. The widow raced across the short distance to a thicker tree. Glancing over her shoulder, she made quick work of tying the rope around its base before rushing back to the river. Much to her relief, she saw her granddaughter, now changed back into her human form, clutching onto the rope, dripping wet. A smile came to her lips before she looked to what originally caused her to jump into the water. There, with Red's other arm wrapped around her waist, was Regina. Granny couldn't tell if the witch was still alive or not.

* * *

><p>Wood crashed against stone, splitting it into pieces before it fell into a broken pile on the floor. The small table never stood a chance. Emma let out a defeated sigh. Her eyes shifted back to the map, but even the enchanted paper told her nothing. She knew the truth, witnessed the truth even, then why was part of her mind so keen on denying it? Anger and sorrow battled within her heart for dominance. The harder she tried to resist them, the stronger they became. With her back pressed against the wall, Emma slid down to the floor. Her eyes closed. She fought with her mind for silence. At some point during the struggle, the young woman drifted off to sleep.<p>

_The air was crisp and fresh. Grey clouds floated lazily in the sky. Emma felt a calm wrap around her body. She looked away from the comforting sky to discover she was on the roof. The stones were a little damp from the morning dew causing their color to darken. A gentle breeze lifted her hair, bringing with it the soft whisper of her name. Emma whirled around to find her surroundings bare. She was the only one here. Taking a step forward, a voice called out to her again. While she was enjoying the comfort of this place, she felt an ache in her heart._

"_The calm before the storm," she muttered, but she was uncertain as to why she said them. Something wasn't right. Her name echoed again, this time louder than the last._

_She ran trying to locate the source. The castle roof stretched on and on until a pain in her side forced her to stop. She looked around and found stone everywhere. The clouds darkened in the sky, bring with them a heavy thunder. When the first drop of rain fell, she heard her name being called. This time she recognized its owner._

"_Henry!" she yelled as the rain picked up. "Henry, where are you?" She ran right then left. Nothing. "Henry!" Desperation filled her voice as she took off running again._

_Then she found him. He was standing alone in the rain. Water dripped into his eyes. She started for him, but stopped when he pointed in the opposite direction. Her heart began to race. Emma turned around, feeling her body move slower than normal, too slow. At first she didn't see what he was pointing at. The sky had darkened. Then nature provided a brief glimpse and what she saw stopped her heart._

_Regina's battle with her mother raged on just as it had two mornings ago. Just like back then, Emma was helpless to save her. When the first arrow met its mark, Emma screamed. Her mind urged her body forward but her limbs refused to move. The second arrow flew through the air. The former sheriff knew what was coming and managed to take a single step forward. Looking to the right, green eyes witnessed the archer notch the third and final arrow. _

_Her body reacted. She was running. She could make it. She had the chance to save Regina. Glancing back to the archer, she watched him release the arrow. It moved at a taunting place, cutting the path straight to the woman she so desperately wanted to save. Emma tried to run faster, her footing against the stone was perfect, air filled her lungs, her mind sent the right signals to her muscles._

_Except she barely moved. The distance between her and Regina didn't fall away instead it grew in length. Emma found she was on an opposite tower, looking down as the final arrow met its mark. The dark haired witch was thrown back._

"_Protect Henry." _

_The words echoed in the air. It snapped Emma's attention away from the falling body. She looked for her son and found him when a stronger grip pulled him away. She screamed his name. She had to reach him. There was no way down. She was helpless once again as she watched her son being dragged away by the same woman who sent Regina over the edge._

"_You promised."_

_It was Henry. His tone filled with anger and bitterness. It cut at her heart, knowing she disappointed her son. Looking up through tear filled eyes, Emma found her son standing in the distance. Next to her son appeared Regina, her back turned to the blonde. A defeated and broken look on her face, sorrow in her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. Emma yelled out to them. They couldn't hear her._

_The tower melted away. Emma pushed to her feet. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She took off after them, yelling their names over the deafening thunder. Lightning flashed in the sky, she picked up the pace. She couldn't afford to lose them again. They were her family, hers to protect. It was her job. Emma reached for them, but the distance continued to grow. She felt the stone slipped away beneath her feet. Then she fell, tumbling through the same weightlessness that brought her to this world. Her family grew smaller and smaller, soon they were out of her view. Emma let out a scream, trying to reach them._

Emma bolted awake in her bed. Sweat clung to her body. The room felt heavy and uncomfortable. It was still night when she threw the blankets from her and left the bed. She stalked to the window, almost hypnotized by the way the rain assaulted the glass. A brief flash of lightning lit up the sky causing her to rub her bare arms. Her nightmare came flooding back. She shook it away and looked to her bed, knowing tonight wouldn't be a restful night.

She pulled on a pair of pants, a loose fitting shirt, and her boots. With no intention of returning to sleep, she grabbed the cloak draped over the chair. Upon feeling the satin fabric beneath her fingertips, she paused. It wasn't hers, nor was it there when she had gone to bed. Allowing her fingers to caress the fabric before she flung it over her shoulders, it encased her like a lover's soothing arms. The smell of apples seduced her senses. Emma blinked back tears. Could it mean the dark haired beauty was still alive? That against all odds she somehow managed to survive?

It was impossible to know for certain. Emma tried not to think about it but with each step she took the nail hammered itself farther in. Her mind was alive with the buzzing of questions. She pulled the cloak tighter around her, lightning illuminated the hall, it was time to step up to the plate. No more tears. No more weakness. It was time to put on the White Knight mask and throw fear to the wind. She would bring her family back and live the future she, they all, deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's put her big kid pants on. Now there's hell to play. *cue the Jaws theme* Everyone stay out of the water! And out of the forest... and away from the castle... and watch out for the big bad sheriff. Guys, I think we need to evacuate the area.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Light filtered through the darkness, casting away the shadows. At first it was blinding in its intensity. Fresh tears tickled the corners of dark eyes. One slipped down a pale temple before disappearing into loose dark hair. Everything was a blur. A heavy weight pressed down on her chest, making her lungs feel like twin cement blocks. Each breath was a struggle and she doubted air was even entering her bloodstream. She attempted to move her arm, but it wasn't listening. The limb was nothing more than a lead weight.

Suddenly through her blurred vision a face appeared. Unable to make out anything from the range of smudged colors, she tried to speak. Instead her breathing picked up. A hammer pounded again her cement lungs, sending pain coursing through her body. Her nerves were ignited by a strange fire. Vaguely she heard voices, but couldn't make out any words. Her hearing was muffled. Panic set in as she feared for the worst. Her mind swirled in a haze before she was finally able to lift her arm. Bare skin greeted her, she moved her hand to touch her face. A warmth ignited her cool skin, her breathing increased once more, and the pounding in the center of her body skyrocketed.

Her arm was being tugged down, trapped against her side. She likes to think she put up a struggle, that she wasn't rendered defenseless. It was no use as a blue light wiped away her blurred vision and forced her back into the dark. The hammering slowed to a steady, comfortable pace. Its soft rhythm lulled her mind to sleep. No dreams greeted her around the next bend.

When Regina came to, Granny sat in front of the fireplace. Skilled fingers worked the yarn back and forth, filling the room with the gentle tapping of needles. Five minutes passed, then ten, of dark eyes watching the knitting process and how peaceful the elderly woman looked. Her gaze shifted around the small cabin. Shadows played along the walls and ceiling from the crackling fire. She shifted on the cot, feeling the wooden frame dig into her back. This world didn't have the luxuries Storybrooke gave them and part of her wished she was still there. However the thought was quickly pushed aside, she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted by minor details.

Her body felt heavy and a pain made its presence known whenever she turned her head. She raised a hand to touch her forehead, only to find a bandage covering the skin above her left eyebrow. She didn't remember taking a blow to the head. The answer came from the woman she thought hadn't noticed her awake.

"You got that from your fall off the castle," said Granny. She looked up briefly from her knitting before returning to her work.

Regina was silent. She fell from the top of a castle? At first she failed to remember, then memories flashed through her mind: the fight with her mother, being shot by Rumpelstiltskin, and that bone breaking shockwave. It must have sent her over the edge.

"You're lucky to be alive," Granny told her, "I didn't think we'd get you through the night."

A long silence filled the cabin. Regina watched the shadows dance along the ceiling. "Why did you save me?" her voice hoarse and her throat dry, speaking increased the discomfort in her neck.

"Henry still needs his mother."

"He has Emma."

"That may be so," agreed Granny, "But our sheriff doesn't know the first thing about being a mother. I don't blame her. Motherhood can be a scary thing." The elderly woman finished knitting the row before she set the work in progress aside. She walked over to the fire, grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred the stew simmering above the heat. After filling the bowl, she walked over to Regina. "It's not as good as my soup in Storybrooke, but it'll fill you up the same."

With the help of the widow, Regina sat up with her back against the wall. The bowl warmed her fingers instantly. "Thank you," she said. After several slow bites, the witch noticed her caretaker had settled into a chair next to the bed. Her hands engaged themselves with knitting once more. "Why haven't you thrown me to the wolves?" asked Regina, "I took away your home, your happiness yet here you are nursing me back to health instead of letting me die. Why? I know this has nothing to do with Henry."

Granny looked at her from over the top of her glasses and sighed. "I can't say I wasn't angry learning about your curse. But I've had some time to think about it. You gave my family a stable place where we could build a foundation and you took away our own curse. More importantly, you gave my granddaughter a future she wouldn't have here. So really I should be thanking you." The widow returned to her knitting. "Still," she shook her head, "it doesn't erase the things you did in the past. Power gives you the strength to act on your darkest thoughts, but it doesn't give you an excuse to abuse that privilege again and again. Don't you think it's time to forget the past, to have a future? Doesn't Emma deserve that in the least bit?" Granny smiled at the surprised expression on the witch's face. "I may be old and slower than I once was, but I'm not blind. If you can't let go of the past, you won't be able to have a proper future with Emma. And I won't allow you to hurt her. The poor child has gone through enough. Think it over, Regina."

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, causing Emma to jump in her seat. She looked up from the array of scrolls and maps she'd spent most of the night studying. Smoke poured freely through the now open door. She rose to her feet and quickly covered her mouth. Waving the smoke away, she tried to locate the source of it when a familiar voice stopped her.<p>

"Sorry! Sorry! Terribly sorry!"

August stumbled into the room. More smoke poured off of his body as he began to cough. He patted the fire on his thigh out, cursing under his breath from the heat.

"Ah," he winced, "hot, hot, hot!"

It was when he turned around that Emma's eyes went wide. She rushed over to his side, helping extinguish the various flames all over his body. Once the last trace of fire was put out he noticed the blonde, and offered her a smile.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing in here?"

"Reading," Emma frowned, "Why were you on fire?"

"What? Oh, that." August shook his head. "That was a small slip up. Nothing serious to worry about." He shrugged, although she knew he was lying. The man looked away from her, waving the smoke around them aside, "Any word from Red yet?"

The question pulled Emma away from trying to figure out what the supposed writer could be up to. "Oh, none yet."

"Ah, that's a shame," said August. "I'll let you get back to work." Before Emma could protest, the man ran from the room. Fire sparked to life on his shoulder which he quickly patted out.

"Was he just on fire?" asked Snow, dodging around the man and leaning slightly against the door frame. Her eyes still locked on the man and the bizarre situation.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "Your guess is as good as mine," she muttered. Slumping down in the chair she occupied previously, the woman rubbed her tired eyes.

Finally tearing her gaze away from the hallway, Snow looked at her daughter. A sympathetic smile touched her lips. She understood what Emma was going through. It was hard losing a child and not knowing where they were. "Do you want to talk about it?"

'It'. The situation they were in, Henry's kidnapping, Regina's death, the looming fight that might kill them all. One word summed it up and she thought about shaking her head. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it. She still fought to keep the nightmares at bay, especially after the one she woke from last night. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back in the chair. "I don't know," said Emma softly. Her eyes trained on the scrolls, watching the dark inked words transform into blurred glops. "You're different here."

Snow pulled the chair opposite of Emma out and sat down. At those words, she cocked her head to side slightly and said, "What do you mean?"

"Henry told me what you talked to him about, how you wanted him to stay away from Regina," Emma confessed, "Why would you do that? What happened to the caring and understand school teacher that I used to know?"

"I'm still the same person, Emma."

"Not when you're trying to separate a mother and her son."

"She is not his mother!"

"She raised him for ten years because I couldn't!" countered Emma, "She is more of a mother to him than I'll ever be!"

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't your fault," said Snow, 'If Regina hadn't cast the curse none of this would have happened."

Emma frowned, "You wouldn't have a grandson either."

"You don't know that."

"Of course not, I'd be married off to some prince right now wouldn't I?"

"Emma, please," pleaded the young queen. "Why are you so angry at me?"

The former sheriff ran a hand through her messy locks. "It's not just you. It's this whole situation, half the time I don't know what I'm doing or if I'm even doing it right. You're my mother and David is my father but neither of you are older than me. It doesn't make sense. This place doesn't make sense."

"You're having a hard time adjusting to this life. I imagine being thrown into a war isn't making it easier," said Snow. She reached across to touch her daughter's hand. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Rumpelstiltskin's voice echoed through the throne room. The end of his staff touched the floor in a gentle tap. He limped his way closer to the witch seated on the throne. A wicked smile illuminated his features. "I believe we had a deal," he said after coming to a halt. He was tired from his long walk through the forest to get to this place, but exhaustion could be put on hold. The witch had something that belonged to him, something precious that he wanted back.<p>

Maleficent wiped the surprise from her face quickly, but he had already noticed. "They let you go? Just like that for killing the Evil Queen?"

Rumpelstiltskin's smile grew, "They didn't have a choice."

The blonde witch took a moment to look him over. She hadn't expected to see him again, not after killing her friend. Seeing him gave her an uncomfortable feeling, almost as if something wasn't right here. If he was playing a game with her, even without his powers, then surely he wouldn't mind if she played back. Maleficent did not enjoy looking like a fool. "It would seem so."

"Now I believe we had a deal. My dagger if you please," he held out his hand.

Maleficent glanced to her staff before rising to her feet. "First, there is someone I'd like you to meet." She glided down the stairs, a door to the left swung open, leaving the former imp with no choice but to follow after her. He kept a firm grip on his staff. His muscles were tense as part of him expected an ambush, but it did not come. Instead Maleficent led him through the castle.

It wasn't much different from the last one, only larger in size. He noticed one section of the wall was covered by thick curtains. They appeared to have been nailed in place. The sight puzzled him. His first thought was that it covered a window, but they were deep in the castle nowhere near an outside wall. What could she be hiding behind those curtains? He made a mental note of it before turning his attention back to where they were going. They followed a flight of stairs, rounded another corner, and came to a short hallway. Maleficent stopped in front of a door only to gently push it open. She did not enter, instead standing to the side to allow him entrance first.

To say there was trust among enemies would be a flat out lie. Maleficent didn't trust Rumpelstiltskin, especially now that he had returned, and Rumpelstiltskin had no reason to trust the witch who somehow managed to steal what made him into who he was. He looked at her for a moment, trying to gauge her motives then entered the room. Inside he discovered Cora seated at a table, a tea cup in front of her. Its rim was chipped ever so slightly. The cup alone was enough to make him freeze on the spot. The reaction did not go unnoticed by the elderly witch. When he tore his dark eyes away, Rumpelstiltskin found Henry seated on the bed.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I was just having tea with my grandson. I thought we could catch up after all these years apart," said Cora. Henry didn't react.

"Why is the boy here?"

Maleficent smiled, "He's a bargaining chip." She said nothing more as she turned on her heel and vanished into the depths of the castle.

Cora left the table, the chipped tea cup in her gloved hands. There was a haunting smile on her lips, one that he didn't like. An unexpected chill ran down his spine when she stopped in front of him. "You may have fooled her, but I know my daughter is still alive. Don't worry," her smile grew and her eyes twinkled, "I'll finish the job for you." She handed the cup back to him before leaving the room.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the cup in his hands. There was no mistaking it. It was his, the very one Belle accidentally dropped when she first arrived at his castle. How the woman obtained it he didn't know, though it didn't matter anymore. Now it was safe in his hands. That was until he heard a crack. He watched in disbelief as the cup snapped in half before it dissolved into dust. Slowly the grains of dust slipped between his fingers, disappearing forever. His heart followed suite as a single tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Ruby was on her feet, halfway to the witch before the woman brushed her concern aside.<p>

"Where are the arrows?" asked Regina. Her body ached from the wounds she sustained but it was just pain, nothing that couldn't be pushed aside for the time being. She could rest later when all of this was over.

"Why do you need them?" questioned Granny, "You should be in bed resting."

"We both know time is of the essence. Where are they?"

Granny looked to Red and nodded. Her attention returned to the stew she was cooking. She spent most of the day cleaning the herbs and skinning the meat her granddaughter brought home. To her delight, she hadn't lost her touch. Red came in from the back room with the three arrows in her hands. She hesitated, not wanting to hand over the weapons that inflicted the damage, but she gave in.

Regina thanked her before sinking into a chair. Carefully she examined the arrows; the tips were stained with her blood causing her to remember what it felt like being hit by them. A terrible pain she wished never to experience again. Her dark eyes glided along the wooden shafts, searching for any marks, then she snapped the first arrow in half. A smile touched her lips. It was good to know he was keeping his end of the bargain. Regina extracted the rolled up piece of parchment from one end and tossed the broken arrow aside.

"What is that?"

"This is our advantage," said Regina. She unrolled the parchment to find ink seeping onto the now flattened surface. The dark ink stilled to reveal an updated map of their world. More importantly it showed where Maleficent's main castle stood. She knew the location well, although she never suspected the other witch to use it.

"It's changed so much," commented the widow. She moved away from her to stew to look at the map. "Was this all Maleficent's doing?"

"She's had twenty eight years of time to change things. She hopes it will confuse us and let her win in the end."

"So you are on our side," stated Ruby with a smile.

"It seems that way," confirmed Regina idly. She broke the other arrows in half to find two more scrolls within them. "Can you trust me for the time being?" Her question was directed at the elderly woman. She knew the shapeshifter would agree because of her feelings towards Emma. Ruby was more likely to forgive than the others, but right now it was more important for her to have Granny on her side. Without her, the plan wouldn't even make it out the front door.

Granny sighed, "I don't have much of a choice in the matter. If it helps us win, I can trust you for now."

"I can accept that." Regina unrolled the other scrolls, allowing her touch to fill in the scrolls. "I need you to take this map back to Snow and James." She touched the location of Maleficent's castle and watched the map zoom in. It appeared Rumpel made certain it was enchanted in the proper places. "This will help them make a plan for the battle. We need to catch Maleficent off guard if we are to win." She rolled up the scroll and handed it to the widow, "We only have one chance at this."

Granny nodded, "Then we best make it count."

The former queen pulled a small vial from her pocket, "And give this to August. He will know what to do with it."

This time the elderly woman was a bit hesitant, but she took it nevertheless. She slipped the two items into her pack before going to check on her stew.

"Ruby, I'm going to need your help."

Ruby smiled, "I knew it."

Regina ignored the other's enthusiasm and pointed to the second scroll. It also had a map leading directly to Maleficent's castle. "Pay attention, this is very serious and I wouldn't trust anyone but you to do it. I need you to sneak into Maleficent's castle."

"You can't be serious! The witch will kill her," objected Granny.

"Not unless she's careful. I know my mother still has Henry. I need you in the castle protecting him from her. It's dangerous and-"

"I'll do it," Ruby cut her off with a solid nod. "I can do it." She looked to her grandmother, "Please, believe in me for once."

Granny sighed, knowing the shapeshifter was going to be stubborn over the matter. She had no choice but to accept it. "Fine, but be careful."

A wide smile lit up the young girl's features, "I will." She turned back to Regina, "Don't worry, I'll protect him and I'll make sure your mother doesn't lay a finger on him."

"Thank you."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Granny, she nodded her head towards the third map.

Regina smiled, "I'm going to retrieve my army. With the number of soldiers Snow has at her disposal we'll never stand a chance against Maleficent's full force. We need more and I'm going to find them."

Realization dawned on Ruby, "Those were your men frozen in the mountain. You made an alliance with the ogres."

"Let's hope they'll be willing to help me again. And I would prefer if neither of you mentioned to anyone that I'm alive."

"But Emma-"

Regina shook her head, "No, she can't know. Maleficent will have eyes and ears everywhere. One word about me and she'll know something's coming." It was a hard promise to make, and the witch felt the pain of guilt form in her heart. She didn't want to hurt Emma but she was left with no choice.

"If we promise," started Ruby, "will you tell us how you survived? An arrow to the heart is impossible to walk away from."

"I didn't walk away from it," said Regina, she wasn't even lying.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "So?"

"Magic," Regina offered the young woman nothing more than an enigmatic smile. It never hurt anyone to have a few secrets.

* * *

><p>The day came and went leaving her with few new discoveries and numerous unanswered questions. Green eyes gazed at the glass mobile watching the animal figurines twirl from an invisible wind. She had long since outgrown the baby décor yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Something about it filled her with a sense of peace. Vaguely she could picture having such an elegant and priceless gem hanging over her head though she wasn't sure if it was a dream, wishful thinking, or reality. She tried not to recall the image. It was best left as a sealed away happy moment.<p>

Tilting her head until stone touched her forehead. Its cool touch reminded her of how lonely this place was. She hated it. Funny how she spent years alone and loved every minute of it. Never once did she think what it would be like if she had roots in solid ground. Now it was almost a year to the day when Henry arrived on her doorstep, dragged her to his town of Storybrooke, and uncontrollable events turned her world upside down. She watched the clouds roll by from her window. The mobile reflected bits of the moonlight. There was still no word from Ruby and Granny. It's been two days and she had hoped for something, anything, even a small note saying they hadn't found a trace would have worked. Emma wondered if they were safe.

Suddenly the door to her chambers burst open, startling her. "Don't you people ever knock?"

Snow didn't appear to have heard the remark. She ran over to her daughter and grabbed her hand, "Good, you're awake. Come quickly, Emma."

"What?"

"Granny's back."

Those words were enough to send Emma flying through the castle as if she had wings. Instead she hurried along beside the raven haired woman, her heart beat increased with each step closer to the council room. Granny must have something on Henry's location, even if it's just a snippet of hope it would be enough. Inside of the council room, Emma found most members had already assembled, some dressed in their pajamas. She took a seat next to James, who stifled a yawn. "Granny, did you find anything?" there was no use in hiding the eagerness in her voice.

The widow smiled, "Even better." She pulled a scroll from her pack. The entire room fell silent, those who looked on the verge of falling asleep now perked up at the sight. Carefully she unrolled it, using a book here, an odd paperweight there, and two candles to hold down the corners. It was blank.

"You woke us for a blank parchment?" asked Grumpy, rubbing the sleep from an eye, "Do you want all of us to write a letter to Maleficent asking for her surrender? We could've done that with-"

Granny silenced him with a slap to his shoulder. "Look," she pointed to the parchment. Slowly, under the flickering candle light, lines scribbled to life, words made themselves visible, hillsides, mountains, hidden paths, everything filled in the surface until they were staring at a map of their new world.

"This is-" James' words fell away as he shifted to the edge of his seat for a better look.

"Yes, Maleficent's retreated back to here," Granny moved her finger to the castle. All eyes followed her movement. "Henry's most likely there too."

"How did you come by this?" asked Snow, engrossed in the world she once knew. She noticed her father's castle no longer appeared in its usual spot or anywhere on the map.

"Red and I came across troops marching northwest. At night, I had her sneak into their camp to steal the map. Luckily the girl knows how to keep quiet or else we wouldn't have this much."

Emma peered around the room to find the familiar red cloak missing. Something didn't add up here. "Where is Red?"

"I sent her ahead to the castle."

"What? That's a dangerous thing to do. We're in unknown waters," protested James.

Granny rolled her eyes, "Have a little faith in my granddaughter. She isn't a defenseless child. I sent her ahead so she can protect Henry. When we attack, we need someone on the inside protecting him so the witch won't use him against us." The reason was solid enough in everyone's opinion. Granny touched the map where Maleficent's castle stood causing it to pop out in a minuscule 3D model. "Now we can think of our strategy."

James let out a laugh, "An enchanted map, only a witch would think of it." While he was delighted at the turn of event, Emma's eyes narrowed at the elderly woman. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew something was missing, an important detail, and that irked her.

"We don't have much time," said Granny grimly, "Maleficent's calling the bulk of her army back there. She's expecting our attack, and if we don't launch one soon we'll be trapped defending this crumbling place."

"Then we best hurry," said Snow, scooting her chair closer to the table.

Doc smiled, "We create a distraction again. This time in the east and south ends by digging a tunnel. Underneath a castle, the foundations are just wood. We blow those up the entire section of wall will fall. We can storm in from two sides."

"It'll cause enough confusion to give us a slight upper hand," agreed Grumpy, "But it won't last for long."

While the strategy talk kicked off, Emma watched a rather curious exchange go on. Granny shifted her attention away from the map and nodded towards August. He leaned closer, allowing her to whisper into his ear. Emma's gaze flickered down to notice the exchange. A small vial passed between the two of them. Once August had it in his hands, his eyes appeared to be lighter. A mischievous twinkle gleamed in his eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>A wolf darted through the trees. It splashed across the stream before disappearing back into the forest. One destination in mind and a map wasn't required. It could smell the leather of soldiers, their sweat from marching. A stronger smell overpowered it: freshly cooked meat. Hunger drove the wolf onwards. It was exhausted from running nearly none stop through the night and into the early afternoon. A pink tongue dangled from its jaws as the creature slowed to a jog. Suddenly it paused, lifted its head to the sky, and watched a raven circling the area.<p>

The castle wasn't much farther, looming just past the next hill. Turning its head back to the unmarked path, the wolf hurried on its way. Minutes passed until it halted on top the hill. Striking eyes stared down at the castle. Soldiers poured in from all direction, heavily armored and well equipped. This wasn't going to be an easy fight for any of them.

Tilting its head back to the sky, the wolf followed the raven with its eyes before it unleashed a howl. At first the bird paid the sound no heed, but as the howl continued on the bird changed direction. Its long wings allowed the wind to carry it to the west where snow-capped mountains waited. The wolf lay down, resting its head on its paws, and fell asleep. It would rest until the dead of night, for it was well deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>We're getting serious now! Just saying cause you know everything's important in this chapter. Yeah, how does it feel to be in a castle that nails curtains to the walls huh Rumpel? Pretty weird right? It screams psycho. Better shower without the shower curtain and a locked bathroom door. And Cora, what did an innocent tea cup ever do to you? Oh wait it's innocent. Must be a crime to be innocent around Cora. Quick everyone hide your babies and chocolate bunnies!<strong>

**I swear if Granny was younger she'd be the perfect ninja. Sneaking and lying without batting an eyelash. The woman's good. Ruby's an eager puppy, it's adorable. On a side note, five chapters left. This is where I need one of those deep voiced announcer guys. "Five chapters left until the gripping finale. You don't want to miss a single moment!"  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The villages below were a blurred mess. Everything swirled together in a haze of yellow and green. Nothing mattered but the direction of the wind and the temperature of the air. The sun was high in the sky, but its powerful rays were helpless when the raven tilted its wings to glide higher. Frost decorated the tips of its feathers and it knew it couldn't continue on much longer. What was once green transformed into clusters of grey and white. A strong gust threw the bird off balance. It almost kissed the snowy surface before it managed to tilt its body and wings to recapture its steady flight. Dark beady eyes were trained on a spot just ahead. It had to reach it at any cost.

When the wind picked up again it came from below, adding a boost of speed to the bird's flight and causing it to almost miss its target. At the last moment, the raven pushed forward. It grew in size, wings fell away, feathers turned pale, and its small body became thick and heavy. The dark blob disappeared into a mountain slit before anything could take notice.

A shaky breath filled the cavern. Frosted breathing caressed the jagged stone walls as the figure took a moment to calm her nerves. The enchantment surrounding the mountain was powerful, too powerful in fact to come from a single witch. A blue glow encased a pale hand. The light reflected the stone surrounding the figure before illuminating its caster.

Regina steadied her nerves and walked into the depths of the mountain. Her heeled boots echoed through the vast space. She was tempted to pull her feather cloak tighter around her shoulders, but it would not do for a queen to show any weakness in front of her troops, even if they were frozen. A little cold could do no harm. Ignoring the biting chill that seeped through her tight pants and nipped at her bones she came to a stop when the ground disappeared. The shapeshifter's recalling of the mountain taking away their way out appeared to be true.

She threw orbs of light into the air. They hovered at intervals until they reached the other side. The distance almost felt impossible to cross, then she remember she spent the last twenty eight years sitting behind a desk. It should come as no surprise that this world was going to make her work for what she wanted. As much as it infuriated her she loved every minute of it. It allowed her to harness the full extent of her magic and in turn remind her she was more than just a vengeful person. Perhaps those years trying to kill Snow White were wasted after all.

Magic bound together in a long rope made of a glowing blue light fell from her hand to pool at her feet. One end remained in her grasp as she inhaled a deep, calming breath. Was Regina afraid of what she was about to do? No, she'd never admitted she feared anything in her life so why start now? Did she doubt she had the ability to pull this off? Not exactly. Her main concern was her body not being up for the task after the injures she'd received in the last battle. She knew she hadn't fully healed yet, but time wasn't on her side. Regina released the breath she was holding and slowly rolled her head from side to side, erasing the remaining tension.

Brown eyes snapped open, trained on the first light in the distance. She took a few steps back, testing her footing on the ground and was pleased to find it was free of ice. Without warning, she took off running and leapt off the edge. At the same time she threw the rope forward like a whip. Its coil was slow to react as she continued to fall before the magic sensed one another. The orb gave off strands of light, reaching out for the rope, until the strands bound together and captured the rope. It gave a sudden jerk that pulled the witch towards it.

It didn't wait for her to recover as the rope snapped off the orb causing Regina to twist in the air. When her eyes locked on the next orb, she flung the rope out again. The rollercoaster ride continued until her rope snapped off the last orb. She flipped through the air only to land with one foot planted firmly on the ground and her knee resting against the smooth surface. Long fingers reached up to tuck a strand of hair that had come free from her immaculate bun behind her ear. Regina rose to her feet, wincing slightly at the discomfort in her torso.

The light orbs drifted down to hover around her. With a faint nod of her head, she sent them flying through the area. They illuminated what was left of her army and the once mighty ogres, each living being frozen from a powerful enchantment. She made to walk farther along the path, recalling what Ruby said about how they discovered the mirror, but she knew that wasn't where she was supposed to go. Not if she was meant to break this spell. Regina returned to the ice covered area where her men were frozen. The ice threatened her balance, one wrong step and she'd be sliding right back through the entrance and down the mountain. Taking slow, careful steps, she walked to the edge. Her eyes closed as she tried to sense for magic. The call came from another direction. The witch was forced to cross the ice, turning her attention to the southern corner. Darkness greeted her from below. A lump formed in her throat as she peered into its endless depths. Her footing nearly slipped on the ice and she glanced over her shoulder back the way she came. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd make it out of here if this place collapsed. Even now with the wind, she felt this island was teetering on the edge of a cliff. She closed her eyes allowing the cold wind to rush past her face. It stung her warm skin to the bone.

When she opened her eyes, Regina leaned over until she fell off the edge. She cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Wind rushed past her but she ignored its biting teeth. Darkness surrounded her from all directions. Her hand began to glow as fire came to life, some flames flew away with the rushing wind. Without warning, she threw a fireball into the darkness. It swirled downwards before crashing against a smooth surface. Her hands were ignited by her magic. The heat blocked the cold mountain wind. Flames flared as she drew closer to the barrier. The witch flipped through the air, adding power to the magic in her hands.

In an instant her hands slammed against the smooth dark surface. Her feet touched it to keep her rooted to the spot. She poured the rest of her magic out, causing the entire barrier to explode. It sounded like a mirror shattering into a thousand pieces. The witch dropped from where the barrier once existed to the hard ground beneath. Somehow she dragged herself to her feet, the strength slipped from her muscles from the magic she was forced to use. Looking around the area there was no mistaking it, this was the place where the enchantment was coming from.

Before she could spot a place to climb, a blur came out of nowhere. A sudden force slammed into her body, sucking the air from her lungs as she was thrown backwards. She met the wall at such force it caused spots to dance wildly in her eyes. The wound in her shoulder flared to life and when she fell to the ground, the limb could barely hold her up. With her vision fading in and out of darkness, she could barely make out the creature stalking towards her until it let out a deafening roar.

* * *

><p>Dying embers gave off a soft glow, barely revealing the dark body creeping through the camp site. Most soldiers were asleep, a few stood guard at certain intervals ever watchful of their new barracks. None noticed the wolf slinking through the shadows. Its paws were silent against the ground. Smells from the soldiers' supper filled the air, but nothing appealed to the four legged beast's taste buds. It surveyed the area, looking for the best way to sneak inside until it discovered the wooden door being guarded by two soldiers.<p>

Creeping along the wall the wolf paused when its nose touched a rack filled with extra weapons. If the animal could've smiled it would have, instead it darted out into the light to move around the rack before blending back in with the darkness. Powerful jaws tugged on the rope keeping the weapons in place. It made a little noise, rousing the attention of the guards. One quick look to the side told the wolf now was the opportune time. With a strong tug the wolf snapped the rope in half, causing the weapons to tumble onto the stone ground.

"Who's there?" shouted one of the guards. He looked to his companion before cautiously making his way towards the sound.

The wolf slinked backwards, watchful of the pointed spears then it darted towards the door. To its pleasure it wasn't locked allowing the night creature to slip inside. By the time the guards returned to the spot, the prowler was long gone.

Inside it was harder to stay in the shadows. Candles marked every wall and hung from iron chandeliers casting the shadows away. The wolf disappeared into a small nook in one of the walls when it heard the familiar sound of armored footsteps. It held its breath. When the patrol disappeared around the next bend, the wolf transformed into a young woman. She tugged at the black scarf around her neck until the dark color peeled away revealing deep red. A smile touched her lips. She would have to thank Regina later for enchanting her cloak.

Ruby pulled the map out from beneath her scarf. It took a few seconds to awaken, but when it did it drew a direct path to Henry. The young woman prayed the child was safe. There was no guessing what either witch would do to him. As she moved through the castle she kept her head down when a guard appeared. Somewhere on the second floor she picked up a basket of folded sheets, they added to her servant appearance.

Rounding the corner, she stopped at the sight: a guard standing watch in front of Henry's room. She cursed under her breath before disappearing back around the corner. While she tried to think of a plan, the guard left his post to investigate the sudden noise. Biting her lip, Ruby waited. When the guard was about to notice her, her grip tightened on the basket. Without warning she spun it round till it met his face. The guard let out a startled yelp, but before he could react the shapeshifter kicked his weapon aside and dealt a heavy blow to his neck. The guard fell to the floor, allowing her to drag him into the shadows.

Ruby pulled the scarf from her neck and shook it out. The fabric expanded into her traditional red cloak. She threw it over her shoulders and rushed into Henry's room.

"Who's there?" yelled the boy, already on the edge of his seat.

"Henry, it's me," said Ruby rushing to his side. She smiled as she knelt by his bed. The boy's face lit up. He threw his arms around her in joy.

"I knew you weren't going to leave me alone!"

"That's right," confirmed the shapeshifter, "Your mom sent me."

"Well," started a voice from behind them, "isn't that sweet of her."

Ruby whirled around, already on her feet to face the intruder. She found herself face to face with Rumpelstiltskin as he limped his way into the light.

"How nice of you to join us, Red," a smile played on his thin lips.

* * *

><p>She rolled out of the way just in time to watch snow fly up into the air. Regina pressed herself against the walls, trying to make her body as flat as possible without much luck. A giant fist came at her again. This time she ducked, tiny bits of rock pelted her from above. She summoned a fireball and threw it at the giant before running across the room. The creature gave off a roar of pain, losing sight of the intruder for a moment.<p>

The witch winced when her shoulder touched the opposite wall. The blow had dislocated her wounded shoulder from its socket. Gritting her teeth, she popped it back in. The pain brought tears to her eyes followed by an instant relief. A faint throb would remain in her shoulder for the rest of the day. She moved from her spot to get a better look at the creature. What she thought was a simple enchantment turned out to be untrue. Maleficent had somehow managed to ensnare an ice troll and she walked blindly into this mess. Did everything honestly have to be this difficult?

A sigh left red lips as the troll spun around to notice its prey. It let out a roar. "Right here, pal," she muttered, raising a hand to wave at the creature.

It roared again before stalking towards her. This time Regina didn't move. Her eyes darted from side to side. There had to be someway of beating it. Moving her hands out to the side, palms pointed at the ground, she sent twin shockwaves into the ice below. At first nothing moved. The creature drew closer. She unleashed another round of shockwaves until she heard the crack.

She danced around the oncoming fist and released another shockwave into the ground. Cracks appeared briefly before being covered by snow. The fourth time she fired a shockwave at the creature, but it was unfazed causing the shockwave to bounce off and connect with the wall. Fire licked to life on her fingertips, slowly spreading until the flames consumed her hands. The witch drew an arc above her head with one hand. When the second hand traced the pattern, the troll was bombarded with fireballs.

It roared and swung at the witch. When the ground shook, it caused the crack in the wall to grow giving Regina an idea. Tossing her cloak behind her, Regina knelt down drawing a mark on the ground. It glowed red before she covered it with snow. Running diagonally across the cavern, she drew a second mark. She was careful to avoid the incoming attacks of the troll. It didn't seem to enjoy her dodging around much, for it tore a chunk of stone free from the wall. Without warning it hurled the stone at her.

She was just fast enough to slide along the ice, narrowly avoiding the stone as it crashed against the wall. Coming to stop, her bun was falling apart. She threw her hair over her shoulder, making a third mark in the ground. Instead of running away from the creature, she stood directly in its path. Hands ignited with fire. She barely felt the cold around her. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. The fire began to crawl up her arms. Just before the flames licked at her shoulders, the creature was less than a foot away, she raised her hands.

The troll raised both its arms above its head. That was when Regina unleashed a full blast of fire directly into its face. It stumbled backwards, roaring in pain, as its hands tried to wipe the flames from its eyes. While the creature was stunned, the witch ran to the last point in the room and made her mark. She hurried back to the crack in the wall. A well placed shockwave sent it racing towards the sky. Reaching out to begin climbing, she was pulled back by a fist closing around her body. It squeezed the air from her lungs. Slowly it tightened, threatening to break her ribs.

Staring into the angry, burnt eyes of the ice troll, Regina didn't flinch. A frown came to her features. "You're a bigger pain in the ass than Miss Swan," she managed to say while attempting to wiggle her hand free. She looked to the ground where the four red marks were glowing beneath the snow. She didn't want to do this, at least not while she was present in its vicinity, but now she was left with no choice. "This better be worth it."

The constriction tightened, but she refused to scream in pain. Regina managed to get a hand free and snapped her fingers. The reaction was instantaneous. A red spark down from her palm to the ground, it raced along touching each of the four marks before closing the circle. Snow melted away from the heat radiating from the circle. Regina looked back to the troll and smiled. In its distraction the troll lightened its grip, but not enough for her to slip free. It was already too late to make any attempt at an escape.

Heat waved through the air, melting away the snow and ice with gentle caresses. Suddenly fire roared to life. It shot upwards consuming everything in its path. It devoured the ice troll whose screams of pain were drowned out by the raging flames. Regina never felt the grip around her body disappear instead she too was consumed by the intense heat. The burning inferno went on for what felt like hours. As she fell into unconsciousness the witch failed to notice the flames subsiding, nor did she feel a massive hand reach down to pluck her from the melted ground with an upmost gentle touch.

* * *

><p>Emma paced back and forth in her room. The twilight hours decorated the sky. Today was the day when the first part of their plan would go into action. They would send the fairies and dwarves into the belly of the beast to dig tunnels leading to the foundation of Maleficent's castle. Part of Emma was excited to finally being doing something. This past week of staying confined to this castle was painful. No one received any word from Ruby so they could only assume she was with Henry. Being in the dark terrified Emma, she wanted to know if her son was alright and safe.<p>

No longer being able to stay in her chambers, Emma slipped into the hallway. Most of them were still getting a few hours of sleep before dawn. She knew getting rest was important except she couldn't sleep anymore. Between being haunted by her nightmares especially the ones where she watched Regina die all over again, and the knowledge of being inches away from getting her son back, sleep was out of the question. The former sheriff traveled to the lower parts of the castle where the dwarves and fairies had been testing their new weaponry. To her surprise, she found she wasn't the only one avoiding sleep. August sat at a table, hunched over working on something out of her view. She remembered the vial being passed between him and Granny. Perhaps she could find out what that was about.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

The sound of her voice startled the writer. When he looked up, he smiled, "A bit restless right now."

Emma nodded, "Me too."

August put down his tools and gave her his full attention. "You don't look so good."

"Coming from the guy who's spent most of his time on fire lately, I think that's a compliment."

He let out a laugh, "Perhaps. How are you holding up with Regina's death?"

It wasn't the question she was looking forward to. There comes a time when you have to answer to the exact thing you've been avoiding. But it's never easy even if you see it coming. Emma pulled up a chair and sat down. She stared at the wooden pieces littering the table, idling playing with a triangle. "As best as I can right now," she said, "I think if Henry wasn't in danger, I probably would have lost it."

"I don't see much rejoicing here either," observed August, "You'd think after everything her death would come as good news, but it's had the opposite effect."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Regina's been a constant for everyone. Evil Queen or Madame Mayor, she was always there and that familiarity brought a sense of comfort to everyone else. They knew she was one of the big bads. But they also knew she could be defeated, yet no one really wanted her dead. It doesn't mean they have forgiven her. Now that she's dead, they can't exactly hold any grudges. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise for her."

Emma said nothing as she took in his words. Her mind mulled them over before casting them aside. It was something to worry about later. "What is it that you're working on?" She changed the subject, not quite willing to talk about the witch's death or the outcome from it.

August gave her that familiar mysterious smile. "That is my secret." He shrugged when she shot him a glare. "I can tell you that it's fireproof and will help us win the war."

"But you can't tell me."

"Precisely."

"Then what did Granny give you?"

"The very thing that makes my work invincible to fire."

The blonde sighed. She should have known he'd dodge his way around her questions. He's hidden things since Storybrooke. Why should that change now? She opened her mouth to speak when their privacy was invaded.

"Emma, I was just looking for you." Snow appeared at her side. She nodded a greeting to August. "I have a gift for you," she said after turning her attention back to her daughter. Emma was left with no choice but to follow her mother as she was dragged into another room. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the first dwarves stumbling out of bed and getting ready. They'd be heading out in less than an hour. She wondered if they had enough time to get the tunnels dug before their army arrived.

When she turned her attention to the room they were in, she discovered it to be an armory. A single stand stood in the center with a white sheet draped over it. Emma raised an eyebrow, wondering what was underneath the sheet. "Snow," she stopped the queen from going to the stand, "can I talk to you first?"

Snow looked at her daughter and smiled, "Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I know I shouldn't be asking this. After everything she put you through," started Emma, idly she played with the belt around her waist, "but would you forgive her if you could?"

"You mean Regina." Emma nodded causing Snow to let out a heavy breath. "Our pasts are complicated matters. Where do I begin?"

It was Emma who came to her rescue. "I already know what happened in the past. From her mother's method of raising a child to Daniel to her marriage to your father. She told me most of it. I mean some I did get from Henry's book."

Snow smiled faintly, "Does it matter to you if I could forgive her?"

The blonde took a moment to examine her mother's eyes. Neither one dared break eye contact as Emma spoke her next words, "Yes, it does. She's no saint, none of us are. But I think there's a time when we should just lay the past to rest and move on. Is holding this grudge really that important to you, to your family? Is it something you want to pass on to Henry? To never forgive and give a person a second chance?"

"Of course not!"

"Then can you give Regina a second chance?"

"Emma, she's dead," started Snow, not wanting to answer.

"If she wasn't," pressed Emma.

Snow sighed, "You're as stubborn as your father." She let out a soft laugh, knowing there was no chance she could worm her way out of this. The queen thought it over, forgiveness to the woman who caused her so much pain over the years. Was it possible for even someone as kind hearted as herself to do? "There will always be times when I wish I could go back and have memories of raising you, of watching you grow into the woman you are today, but I know if I changed the past you'd be different. I love you, Emma. You are my daughter and if it means that much to you, yes I can give Regina a second chance. In part I am to blame for her sufferings. Just a tiny bit."

"Really now?" asked Emma although the smile was growing on her lips. She raised a hand to show a small distance between her index finger and thumb, "A tiny bit."

"Well," Snow adjusted the distance, "yeah, tiny bit." The two women shared a laugh and brief hug.

"Thank you," Emma whispered into her mother's hair.

The raven haired woman nodded, wiping the corners of her eyes. "I have something for you before you make me cry." She pulled the sheet off of the stand to reveal a suit of armor. "The dwarves built this specifically with you in mind. The Swan Princess should have an appearance to strike fear into the hearts of evil. I told them to make it lightweight. It's not perfect, but you'll get used to it."

"I wish I had time to break it in," said Emma softly, her eyes tracing the armor and its designs.

"You'll have to make do. Better get changed, we're going to bring Henry back, I promise you." Snow rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder, gave it a reassuring squeeze before she left the room.

Emma examined the armor. It looked heavier than anything she'd ever worn before. The chest piece was enameled with the image of a swan in flight. She traced it lightly with her fingertips before running her hand over the feathers adorning the collar. Upon a closer look, she found the gauntlets didn't fit the swan motif, they were scalloped to look like hawk talons. She pressed a fingertip to one of the tips, it pricked the skin and a bead of blood came to the surface. They were fiercely sharp. The pants seemed the lightest for they were made from padded leather, durable and hopefully thick enough to stop a blade from cutting through. The boots were high, reaching her knees, and made her think of the pair she had at home. Until she noticed the linings of armor plating overlapping on the front, they continued on to a sharp point in front.

Before she put it on, Emma risked a look at the enchanted map her beloved witch created in her younger days. At first it was blank. Nothing moved. Then a shimmer of hope. Dark ink filled in the surface revealing Maleficent's castle. It told her Henry was indeed with Ruby for the time being. That was good. He was safe and in good hands. It caused a stone to fall from her heart. Setting the map aside, she began to remove the armor from its resting place. The blonde failed to notice the map shift to display the contours of a cavern. The dots came to life in rapid succession.

* * *

><p>The sun rose on the horizon. Its strong rays wiped away the remainders of the night. Tiny water droplets casually dripped off the thin blades of grass. A light wind swayed the leaves. Slowly as nature began to awaken, the unseen moved closer to the stone castle. Fairy dust came to their aid, rendering each dwarf invisible, but they were on a time limit. Placed in a tricky situation, the dwarves split into two groups: one made their way to the eastern side of the castle while the other headed south. They were careful to avoid the soldiers. Should any stray too close, a simple dose of fairy dust convinced them to change direction.<p>

Grumpy nodded to his men and moved aside. The first shovel pierced the ground. He looked up to see Nova, tiny as a bee, sprinkle her dust around their area. The fairies were tasked with creating the illusion of everything appearing normal. At first, he didn't think it was possible, but with the aid of Regina the fairy godmother managed to alter the dust. How they pulled it off wasn't something he could answer. All he could do was pray the dust would last until they were underground.

While three dwarves dug the hole deeper and deeper, the wind suddenly gusted. It sent a shiver down his spine. He tried to shrug it off as pre-battle jitters, but he knew that wasn't the case. Something had awakened something dark and terrifying. He turned to his men, urging them to hurry up. It took half an hour before the hole was deep enough for them to drop into. Once inside the real work began as the group dug their way towards the castle's foundation. The fairies stayed above ground to prepare the explosives. They were making good progress.

* * *

><p>Dark robes caressed the stairs as each step whispered them higher along the spiral staircase. A soft tap echoed with each slow step. Maleficent had a smile on her lips. This morning she had awoken refreshed and in surprisingly good spirits. She knew what loomed on the horizon. The final battle. The very battle that would see her victorious, thus making her the most powerful ruler this world had ever seen. She would claim her rightful place on the throne after she wiped out those pathetic fools of good. She would ensure good could never rise against her leadership. Everything was falling into place perfectly.<p>

Her magic pushed open the door leading to the roof. The witch took in the fresh air, feeling her spirit soar higher. Today was a good day. She walked to the battlements, rested her free hand on its smooth surface, and looked out over the courtyard. Her soldiers filled it, hardly leaving a place for grass to grow. It was no matter. She never liked brightly colored things anyway. They were well equipped with powerful weapons, the best suits of armor, and trained by her best men. In other words, her army was perfect. Unlike the scraps Snow White and King James would be dragging behind them. And that daughter of theirs, she barely had any battle experience. It made her wonder if she should allow one of her men to kill the princess instead of taking care of the nuisance herself. Ah, it was a matter to be decided at a later time.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement in the forest. Turning her full attention to it, she watched the shadows move about. The smile on her lips widened. It appeared her guests were already here. The order was given to line the top of the castle with archers. Nearly a hundred men lined the top of each wall, arrows loaded into the crossbows while watchful eyes looked for anything suspicious. She knew they wouldn't notice the movement in the forest yet and she had no intention of revealing it, she was curious as to what they had planned.

Maleficent didn't have to wait long. A guard shouted there was movement to the western side. The soldiers took their stance behind the parapet, crossbows trained for the first enemies to appear out of the forest. The witch watched and waited only to be joined by Cora. Neither spoke a word as tension filled the air.

Without warning the first row of soldiers marched out of the forest. Spears held at their sides, the tips pointed to the sky. They continued to pour out until they appeared to fill the clearing between the forest and the castle wall. One of the witch's commanders looked to his queen, waiting for orders. Maleficent's smile grew, it was time to claim her victory. She nodded to her commander.

"Fire!" His voice cut through the quiet morning. It was followed by the first volley of arrows. They flew towards the marching enemy. Each arrow met its target and easily pierced armor, yet to everyone's surprise the soldiers didn't fall. The commander ordered the arrows to be dipped in oil and lit. They would take these down with fire. He waited for his men to be ready and raised his sword. "Fire!"

The sun was blocked out by flaming arrows. Again they met their marks. Again the soldiers did not die, instead they continued to march on. A soldier separated himself from the rest of the group. He pulled his helmet off, a mischievous smile lit up his rugged face. August let out a laugh, "Boys, let's teach them how to shoot like real men."

Several rows behind him, the soldiers dropped their spears and took up their own crossbows twice the size of the enemy's. Steel adorned the front in a wide X, the body was made of smooth wood, and behind the trigger was a silver casing. None of the soldiers had an issue with the weight as they lifted the crossbows into the air. They took careful aim.

August looked back to the castle. He snapped the arrow in his shoulder off, never having felt it enter his body. As it fell to the ground, he issued the command, "Fire!"

Soldiers were flung off the top of the castle, falling to their deaths. Some arrows missed their mark, instead slamming into the castle with such force they took chunks of stone out of the solid structure. August didn't have to wait for his men to reload. He commanded the front five rows to climb the castle walls while the archers unleashed another volley of arrows. They were going to take down this wall in no time. Another arrow hit him in the neck. It appeared the enemy wasn't scared of them yet. August shrugged it off as he pulled the arrow from his neck. Bits of wood decorated the sharp tip. His humanity was slipping away bit by precious bit, but he would outlast the battle. Of that he made certain.

"Take down those archers!" he ordered. When the next volley of arrows was launched, the ground shook from a massive explosion. Looking to the south, he watched smoke and dust climb into the air, obstructing any view. The sight made him smile. The dwarves were coming through on their promises which meant… August looked to the east as a second explosion rocked the castle. Smoke poured into the air, threatening to take away their visibility as they heard stone falling upon stone. His attention turned to the men he sent ahead. He watched them plant their spears into the ground and launch themselves high into the air. When their feet touched the walls, they wasted no time in racing up the flat stone surface and jumping over the edge.

Maleficent watched in disbelief as the scene unfolded: the nearly invincible army knocking at her door to the west, the crumbling of the eastern and southern walls, and the flying orbs that exploded on contact. All of it sent her once organized army into chaos. They were confused. No one knew from which direction the enemy was coming. Her grip tightened on her staff turning her knuckles white.

"Fools, don't just stand there! Defend your queen!" she barked. Her eyes snapped to the first wave of soldiers coming over the walls. Without warning, she unleashed lightning from the tip of her staff. It sliced through the men mercilessly. When the men collapsed she noticed what gave them their invincibility. These weren't original men, but wooden puppets. She was about to issue a countermeasure when she saw her troops preparing the massive bowls of oil. That should slow them down to a degree.

A whirlwind was summoned forward to remove the smoke and dust from the air. This was her castle and her battle, she would see it unfold according to her plans regardless of what they dared to throw in her direction.

* * *

><p>Henry sat at the table wanting nothing more than to escape. He wanted to be back with his mother and Emma where it was safe. Twin explosions rocked the castle, shaking everything in his chambers. He looked up to see dirt fall from the cracks in the ceiling. This wasn't a good sign if the castle was under attack. A tiny hand clutched the glass shard he received from Emma, hoping to have luck on his side to make it out of this alive. He looked to his two 'babysitters' and realized what was going on.<p>

"There has to be something we can do from inside," he said, "Something to throw them off."

"Without an army, we're outnumbered here, Henry," said Rumpelstiltskin, not to mention the three of them hardly made a formidable team: a shapeshifter, an elderly man with a limp, and a child. He doubted Maleficent's guards stationed inside would shake in their boots at the sight of them.

"We have to try!" Henry protested. He walked towards the door, determined to search the castle for an ambush site or anything of help when Rumpelstiltskin's staff blocked his path. "Maleficent's army is too large for Emma and Snow to win against. We have to help."

"Henry," started the former imp but before he could say more another voice cut him off.

"My son speaks the truth, Rumpel, or has becoming mortal turned you back into a snivelling coward?"

Henry looked around for his mother, trying to locate her only to find the room bare of her presence. The shard in his hand grew heavy, drawing his attention towards it. He lifted the piece higher to witness a shadow skirt across its surface. Then part of his mother's face appeared, her dark brown eye flickered around the room before the shard shifted to show her smiling dark red lips.

"Your majesty," greeted Rumpelstiltskin, "How is the mountain air treating you?"

"Well enough," said Regina, "It needed some heat to become comfortable."

A slight smile tugged at the man's lips. "Your army?"

"All accounted for and prepared to spill the blood of those who consigned them to their fate," Regina's smile grew a fraction, "Henry is right, Maleficent must have something we can use to our benefit. Did you happen to come across a mirror?"

"I'm guessing larger than a hand mirror?"

"That would be advised."

Rumpelstiltskin thought it over. Since being in the castle he never once came across a mirror, not even in this room. Mirrors had become the best tool to spy on one another during their little feud and Maleficent must have seen fit to destroy all mirrors she came across. Then he remembered the strange curtains nailed to the wall. They were large enough to hide a painting behind, but what would the witch do with a painting when she ruled the entire land? "I believe I know where one is."

He didn't get a chance to say more, for the door burst open. Two guards rushed in with their spears pointed at the trio. Ruby quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him behind her. She wasn't about to let anyone harm him. Rumpelstiltskin reacted in an instant. His staff connected with one of the spears, pushing it to the ground before one end came up to slam into the guard's helmet. The guard sank to his knees from the unexpected blow. Without a second's hesitant, Rumpelstiltskin brought the top of his staff down hard on the back of his head.

The guard still standing moved to attack the man, but in doing so his attention left the young woman. Ruby snuck behind him, placed her hands on either side of his helmet, and gave a sharp twist. The motion snapped the man's neck and he collapsed to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Find me that mirror," Regina's voice pulled them back to the task at hand.

Ruby took hold of Henry's hand and followed the limping man out of the room. Weaving a path through the castle, Rumpelstiltskin led them away from the main horde of soldiers guarding the inside of the castle. His pace slowed when they drew nearer to the area where he noticed the curtains. To his delight, no guard was present here. He wasted no time going to the curtains and checking behind them. Just as he thought, a mirror was lurking in the dark.

With Ruby's help, the two managed to tear the curtains down. When the thick fabric fell to the floor, years of built up dust clouded their senses. Waving it aside, they took in the mirror. It was almost ideal for whatever Regina had planned, except for the cracks racing all over the smooth surface.

"It's cracked," said Ruby, "We'll have to find another one."

"I doubt there is another one," muttered the former imp. Broken mirrors never worked, they repelled magic and sometimes had uncontrollable reactions to spells.

While the two tried to figure out a plan, Henry moved closer to the mirror. He held the shard close to him as his ever observant eyes examined the destroyed mirror. Pushing one of the chairs aside, something caught his attention. There was a piece missing. When he tried to match its outline to the shard he held, it wouldn't fit. Carefully turning it, it slipped into place. A light caressed the glass, removing any traces of damage. Henry backed up in amazement. He was about to say something when Ruby grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him around the corner.

* * *

><p>Emma blocked an attack before stepping closer and elbowing her opponent in the nose. A satisfying crunch echoed over the sound of metal clashing against metal. The man dropped to the ground, giving her the perfect moment to strike at him with her sword. When the body fell aside, she was about to press deeper into the heart of the battle when the ground rumbled. The tremor subsided but not before bringing about a brief pause to the fighting. Enemies and allies alike looked around for the cause. The side of good wondered if Maleficent had taken to the field while the witch's army looked for another surprise from their enemy. Neither was expecting to see what unfolded next.<p>

A massive arm shot out of the castle, sending soldiers and debris flying. The muscled limb demolished an entire section before a shoulder poked its way out of the stone. Slowly but steadily a creature emerged from inside of the castle. It let out a deafening roar as it stepped forward. Its eyes were trained on one of the towers. Rushing forward, its heavy footsteps shook the ground causing the foot soldiers to lose balance. The ogre's body smashed into the tower. Soldiers let out screams of surprise, shock, and terror as they were showered with the remnants of the defensive building.

Emma watched as the ogre hoisted the tower above its head. Its large beady eyes looked down at the battle below. It let out another roar and as it did so a second ogre emerged from the depths of the castle. The two laid waste to the baileys surrounding the ancient structure in a matter of seconds. While the others were distracted by the scene, Emma weaved her way through the crowd. Now was her chance to get to Henry. She could only pray she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Maleficent's smile fell away when the first ogre emerged. Her eyes widened at the second making an appearance and laying waste to her precious castle. "Impossible," she breathed. Those creatures were supposed to be frozen in the middle of a mountain. She saw to the matter personally. No one alive was able to bring them back, unless- "Rumpelstiltskin." The name was hissed from between clenched teeth. "Bring me the imp's head," she told Cora as she brushed past the elderly witch.<p>

Magic crackled to life around her fingertips. Lightning hummed along the smooth shaft of her staff. Maleficent practically glided across the roof, her eyes trained on the ogres assaulting her castle. She was halfway across when a third one cut her route in half. She growled in frustration and sent a lightning bolt at its eyes. It howled in pain before swinging its arm wildly at its attacker. Muscles stood no chance against magic for as the arm was coming towards the witch magic poured from her staff. It cleanly sliced the offending limb off.

Cora didn't bother to stick around to watch the fight, she already knew the ogre's life was forfeit. Holding up the hem of her dress, she descended the staircase with ease. It was obvious Rumpelstiltskin was involved, and for her part she could have mentioned it earlier. However it wasn't up to her who was born blind to the obvious and who was left outsmarting everyone else. Once inside the castle, she was surrounded by a dark mist and felt a weightlessness attach itself to her body.

When the elderly witch materialized, she witnessed the outpouring of darkly clad soldiers. Her eyes darted towards the source to take in the mirror. How foolish of Maleficent to keep a mirror around! Had she been smart, the blonde witch would have destroyed it completely. She caught sight of her grandson gawking in amazement at the soldiers taking up battle with Maleficent's men.

Cora wasted no time in descending the stairs. Metal rods separated from the walls to follow after her like the obedient things they were. Using the element of surprise to her advantage, she sent the rods to capture the child. Before they reached halfway, the metal melted down to hot red lumps. Cora looked away from the sight to see her daughter stepping through the magic mirror.

"I told you never to touch my son," Regina's voice dripped with pure venom.

* * *

><p><strong>Who needs a bodyguard when your mother is a witch? Mama Lion always protects her cub! *cue the Lion King music again*<br>**

**Get ready for a long battle and I mean long battle. My best advice is popcorn and lots of it. I'm going all out for this. I wonder who's going to win... Oh wait this is a fairytale. Pretty obvious who's going to win, huh? Yeah, that's what I thought. Doesn't mean I can't have some cards up my sleeve. I mean what...does... everyone think of Emma's armor? Yeah that, ignore the cards up sleeve part that is just part of your imagination. Anyone wanna bet on who takes out who?  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Bring it here quickly." The blue dot led her companions through the dust and smoke blocking their visibility. Below the battle raged on, swords clashed against swords, arrows flew through the air, and metal creaked in protest from attacks. The blue dot paused for a moment, hovering in the air. The tiny woman's eyes widened at the massive arrow homing in on them. She threw her wand forward. Magic poured from the tip, less than a second later, the magic wrapped around the arrow before transforming the deadly weapon into small bubbles. A sigh of relief left her lips. "Hurry! Quickly!" spoke the blue fairy, urging her fellow fairies on.

Five fairies trailed behind their godmother. In between them was a massive glowing oval shape, the size of a watermelon. They struggled to heave it along the invisible path, yet none dared to let go. Not even as the sweat poured down their faces, their muscles strained from the weight, and their bodies threatened to break down. Upon their godmother's urging, they picked up the pace, pouring more of their magic into carrying the precious item.

The seconds of flight felt like an eternity to each of them. When the blue fairy godmother told them to stop her magic picked up the full weight, allowing her underlings a much needed rest. Her gaze scanned the area. It must be here. She was certain of it. But the smoke and dust revealed nothing. That was until a stream of pink dust pierced the cloud like a beacon. The stream broke off into branches before the dust swirled together, transforming into a hurricane. It sucked away the invasive particles.

The fairies' attention turned towards its caster. There on the ground below, no longer the size of a fly, stood Nova. The ally dwarves were at her side, fighting against the enemy. The fairy godmother smiled and nodded towards her fellow fairy. Nova's face lit up in a wide smile, knowing she had done something right. Her attention was quickly drawn away as she flung dust at a soldier, sending the man crashing into a group of his companions.

Godmother was quick to snap free from her daze. Her eyes locked on the offending target. Below them the enemy was readying a catapult. The massive weapon had been modified, and she didn't have a clue as to what it did. She didn't even want to know. Instead, she with the aid of her fairies, moved the watermelon orb into place directly above it. Magic poured from her wand into the orb, setting it alight with bright colors. It glowed almost like a disco ball before she nodded to her fairies. They withdrew their magic.

It sank through the air like a lead weight after the fairies released it from their hold. Together they watched it fall. One blink and they would have missed it. When the orb hit the catapult it exploded, bits of wood and stone shot out everywhere. The soldiers surrounding it were killed instantly. Then silence as debris fell back to the ground. Slowly something in the rubble began to move. Without warning tiny black dots flew into the sky. The sight stunned the remaining soldiers. In their confusion they lowered their defenses.

Twin dots shot forward, taking out one of the soldiers before bending together. Soon the others followed suite until every black dot was bound to one another on a long rope. The blue fairy smiled as she waved her wand to a melody only she could hear. As her wand bounced through the air the rope acted as its puppet. It bounced, curved, and whipped around. Each movement cut down an enemy soldier. The deadly dance continued on until a second catapult made its presence know. The blue fairy weaved the rope into a cluster and flung it at the weapon. It exploded into a shower of wood, bits of rope, and stone.

"Aid the soldiers," she ordered her fairies, "I will go to Snow's side. Fight as you see fit." She flew off without waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>"Get my son to safety," ordered Regina as she stalked closer to her mother.<p>

"Mom!" yelled Henry. He moved to get to her when he felt Ruby snake an arm around his upper body and pull him against her.

"Now, Ruby!"

The shapeshifter didn't have to be told twice as she half dragged the child up the stairs where Rumpelstiltskin was waiting. He motioned for her to follow him as he slipped an arm around the child as well. Together the two of them pulled her son away from the castle's center point.

"You coddle him," mocked Cora. Her eyes flickered away from the departing party to lock onto her daughter. A sinister smile played on her lips however it was quickly wiped away. Without warning, an invisible force slammed against the elderly woman's body and sent her flying across the room. Her back connected with the stone wall, bringing dots to her vision. Cora fell to the ground, dazed and shocked at the power.

"I protect what is mine not offer it like its some plaything," snapped Regina, lightning buzzing on her fingertips. She raised a hand to unleash a bolt of the deadly element. It was deflected by the other witch.

Cora laughed as she rose to her feet. She brushed the dust from her satin dress before tucking an unfaithful strand of hair behind her ear. "Like you protected that stable boy?"

Regina sent another invisible force after her mother. This time the woman was prepared for it as she blocked it with a raised hand. Cora countered the attack with a shockwave that forced her daughter back a couple of steps. Slowly she advanced, her confidence rose with each step. Her dark eyes flickered to a metal candle holder in the wall behind her daughter. Her magic broke it free from the stone to lash out. Regina caught the movement in time to send a wave of fire at it. The metal stood no chance as it turned from dark to hot red, almost a blinding white.

Bits of the hot metal dripped to the ground as the two women circled one another like panthers. Neither attacked yet, instead they analyzed their opponent, searching for an opening. It was Cora who struck first: a shockwave at her daughter, who deflected it as she knew she would, the moment it was deflected she sent an arc of lightning racing through the air.

Regina sidestepped the attack. She felt the lightning buzzing against the air less than a few inches from her body. Yet she stood her ground as she stepped to face her mother. No longer was the former queen afraid of the woman responsible for all the misery in her life.

"Give up now, Regina," said Cora, "You'll never protect those you care about. You never could and you never will."

While her mother spoke, Regina summoned lightning to her side. It hummed around her feet, licked at the leather of her pants, swirled around her cloak, and slowly wrapped its way around her body. She felt its power seep into her muscles. It electrified her nerves as she fed it more magical energy. The brunette took a step forward, her knees bent, and raised her hands. The lightning coiling around her began to pool in the center of her palms. She felt it give off sparks, biting at the air. "You are so very wrong about that, mother." She threw her arms out to the side before slowly moving them higher into the air. Her back curved, her eyes left her mother and traveled to the ceiling.

Her body was a conduit as magic poured through her. It was like unlocking a door in her mind, the moment the lock snapped open lightning poured from her body in streams. The element was ruthless as the streams lashed out at everything in sight. Paintings were shattered, their remains crashed to the ground. Any objects, tables, chairs, the like exploded on contact. When the first streams of it went coiling towards Cora, she was able to block them off. However as more came at her, now seeking her magic as a food source, they hacked at her defensive barrier. Each strike left behind a crack until it shattered. The lightning coiled around her arms, torso, and legs, preventing her from escaping.

Regina straightened her stance. She was still connected to the lightning. Her eyes gazed upon the helplessness of her mother. A smile played to dark apple red lips. The lightning's glow increased and she unleashed a dangerous voltage at her mother. The bolts raced along the streams before making contact with the other witch. The sound of her screams filled the castle.

When the attack subsided Cora collapsed to her knees, smoke poured off her body. Her head was bowed, but she was not defeated. The woman was furious. "I never should have gone easy on you," she pushed the words through clenched teeth. Slowly she rose to her wobbling feet. Magic consumed her hands, taking on a green glow. "I will teach you some respect, girl!"

The stone cracked beneath her feet. A crack raced towards Regina. She moved out of its way only to find it curving around to follow her. Increasing her pace, she tried to outrun it with no luck. Her eyes widened when her boot came into contact with the crack. Suddenly her body couldn't move. She was paralyzed. Smooth leather transformed into rock, it crept up her legs. The stone pressed down and around her body as she was consumed. A startled cry left her lips before she was turned into a stone statue.

Cora smiled at the sight. She straightened her jacket and shook her body to still her twitching muscles. Walking towards the stone statue of her daughter she summoned forth a small ball of greenish blue light, then pushed the orb through the stone just above Regina's heart. Cora turned to her left and began to ascend the stairs, "Goodbye, my dear daughter." When she reached the top of the stairs the statue exploded. Stone fell in every direction. "Now where is that grand-"

Her words were cut off when a fist made of stone shot out of the wall and collided with her face. The woman fell to the floor, blood trickling down her chin from the split lip.

"You missed," said Regina withdrawing her fist and stepping out of the wall. The stone camouflage flaking off of her body.

* * *

><p>The blonde raced around the corner. She made it inside of the castle while the others were distracted. Never once did she think she should take others with her, but to her luck she hadn't encountered a single guard yet. That was until she was on the other side of the corner, and had just enough time to block the swing coming directly for her head. Emma's grip tightened on the hilt of her broadsword. Suddenly the enemy's blade withdrew from hers.<p>

"Forgive me, your majesty," said the soldier. Emma's expression gave way to confusion when she looked at the soldier. He wasn't one of hers. The dark uniform was one she didn't recognize. He must have noticed her confusion for he spoke again, "My queen, Regina, says you are not to be harmed."

"What?" Then her mind finished wrapping itself around his words. Regina! "Did you say Regina?" He nodded, "Is she alive?"

He never had the chance to answer, for the soldier grabbed the blonde and pulled her behind him. Just in time to have the attack meet the ground. The soldier reacted with lightning fast reflexes as he stepped on the blade and swung his weapon around. The attack sliced the enemy open from hip to neck. "Get out of here!" he told her before heading back into the castle to fight against Maleficent's army.

Emma stood there for a moment, dazed and wondering if what she heard was correct. Could it be that she hadn't died on top of the castle? A small voice in the back of her mind did doubt it, because the Regina she knew was too stubborn. Probably even stubborn enough to make death wait until she saw it fit that her time had come. The news stunned her, but what would she do if it wasn't true? What if Regina had died on that day? It was a scenario she had lived with this past week, could she change her thinking now? Emma quickly shook the thoughts from her mind. It was something to deal with later. Right now she had to find Henry, if he was in any sort of danger she had to protect him.

Green eyes fell on a flight of stairs leading deeper into the castle. "How many floors does this place have?" She hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Luck was on her side, when she reached the top she saw Rumpelstiltskin heading down a long corridor. One hand was holding his staff, the other held onto her son.

"Henry!" she yelled before taking off running. That man was not allowed to touch her son!

* * *

><p>"You insolent child," hissed Cora. Flames licked to life in front of her. They lashed out like a band of vipers, hissing and striking at the air.<p>

Regina dodged around them before frost flew from her fingers, silencing the fire in its place. With one wave of her hand, magic cut through the frozen statues. "You've grown weak in your old age, mother. Perhaps it's time to retire."

"And have you take over for me? I think not," Cora deflected a magic bolt. It crashed into the wall leaving behind a large gaping hole. "You think you're so much better than me now, don't you? Killing your own father to enact a useless curse, I must admit I was a bit surprised. I never thought you had it in you to kill that old fool, but you still don't know a single thing about power."

The former queen slapped her hands together. It caused a ripple effect in the castle. The floor cracked and shot up as though an invisible force moved beneath it on both sides. It rushed at her mother from all directions, yet the woman stood her ground. Seconds before the attack would close around her Cora silenced it with a powerful shockwave, whose effect caused Regina to step back.

"You let your emotions cloud your judgment, Regina. It's pathetic and not very fitting for a witch. Look at all that time you spent trying to kill Snow White over a filthy commoner. Never once did you succeed and all this time you carried around his death like a scar. He was useless, a nobody, nothing," said Cora, "I did you a favor by getting rid of him." The grin grew on her lips when she saw her daughter stop. She knew she had her now. The timer was ticking down until her daughter would explode into a rage and that was when Cora would win this battle. What happened next was something she didn't see coming.

"You're right, mother," said Regina calmly, "You did do me a favor and I should be thanking you for it. So thank you." The witch drew a circle of fire around her. Raising a hand, she flicked her wrist upwards and sent a whirlwind of flames racing towards her mother. When the elderly witch dispelled the attack with a simple frost spell, Regina's smile grew. "In fact, I forgive you for it."

Cora's face went blank. She froze in her spot. Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "What did you say?"

"I forgive you for killing Daniel." Regina took a step forward when her mother didn't respond. "Let me be clearer. I. Forgive. You. Mother." She drew out the words, slowly, piece by piece.

Cora's eyes grew wider than saucers. The words echoed in her mind over and over again until she let out a scream of frustration. Magic materialized around her body. It poured off of her shoulders and arms. Without warning Cora sent out a pulse of magical current through the room, the magic continued to outpour from the witch as the floor beneath their feet began to rumble. The walls were devoured by cracks, pieces began to fall to the floor. Suddenly it was raining stones. The young witch looked up to see large chunks breaking free and falling towards them. Regina never stood a chance as the area around her collapsed and she was buried beneath a mountain of debris.

It took until the dust cleared for Cora to calm down. She checked her gloves with pursed lips before brushing the dust off of her dress. It had been a very long time since she'd lost control over her magic. How dare that foolish child tell her such nonsense! It was ridiculous! Absurd even! "Now look at what you made me do," she shook her head. This fight was over. Cora turned her attention to the remaining castle behind her. "Where is that imp?"

* * *

><p>Her blade sliced through armor with ease. Emma brought her knee up to connect with a soldier's stomach. He doubled over in pain before she slit his throat and spun on her heels in time to block another attack. Silver flashed in the corner of her eye, there was no time for her to get her weapon out of the lock it was currently in. Without thinking the former sheriff removed one hand from the hilt and raised it to catch the blade. To her surprise, it didn't cut through the thick fabric and she let out a stunned laugh.<p>

She pulled the soldier, whose weapon she was currently holding, closer to her and used the momentum of the pull to move her sword forward. The tip of her broadsword sank into his abdomen and continued on until the blade popped out of his back. Releasing her hold on the sword, Emma kicked the soldier from her blade. She swung around to cut down another one of the enemy before punching the one next to him in the face. Metal met metal and the design of her gauntlets caused the helmet to cave in. Continuing to dance her way through the array of soldiers who had the misfortune of cutting her off from her target, Emma moved with the grace of a swan.

When she was finished, her blade and gauntlets were dripping with the blood of her enemies. Tossing her hair over her shoulders, she raced in the direction she had last seen Rumpelstiltskin. Skidding around a corner she caught sight of him farther ahead. As she ran the floor beneath her feet tremored, suddenly the floor was collapsing underneath her. She picked up the pace and at the last minute jumped, she wasn't sure if she was going to make it not with the weight of the armor added onto her.

Her shoulder collided with the floor, forcing her to roll along. When she came to a stop she looked behind her, and knew she wouldn't be heading out that way again. This was the second time the floor gave out under her in this world. She didn't want there to be a third. Rising to her feet she hurried after the former pawnshop owner.

Emma kicked in the door and walked into the room. She tested the weight of the sword in her hands, ready for any attack. "Come out here, Rumpelstiltskin!" The room was eerily quiet compared to the rest of the castle. To her right she noticed the man she was looking for limp his way into her field of vision.

"This is a surprise, Emma," he commented.

"I told you if I ever saw you again I'd kill you," she raised her sword.

"That's a shame. I'm rather attached to living."

Before Emma could react an invisible force crashed into her, it felt like her body was coming into contact with a semi-truck. The woman was flung across the room. Her sword fell from her grip and the air was ripped from her lungs. She felt her vision weave in and out of blurriness as her hearing struggled to maintain focus. A cough left her lips before she was able to suck in a breath of much need air. Her head throbbed when she shifted to get back to her feet. A wince came as she leaned against the wall. Pain flared to life in her side.

"You're the destined saviour?" questioned Cora. She looked over the woman and shrugged her off. This woman was nothing more than a child. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm fresh out of jokes for a psychotic bitch," muttered Emma. She grasped her blade. The weapon restoring a sense of security to her mind.

Cora's gaze snapped to the younger woman, "Have you no manners?"

Emma shrugged, "It depends on who you ask."

"Henry's not here, Emma," Rumpelstiltskin cut in. He took several limping steps further into the room. His movements drew the witch's attention to him. "I think it would be best if you took your leave."

"Where is he?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head in the direction of the only exit in the room. "A wolf is keeping him safe, but I suggest hurrying after them. One can never be too careful when it comes to their children."

"Right," said Emma. Instead of moving for the door she moved to stand somewhat between Rumpelstiltskin and Cora. She raised her weapon, the tip pointed directly at the witch. "I have some unfinished business with you."

Cora laughed, "You'd never stand a chance against me." Fire licked to life in the center of her palm.

"Why don't we test that theory?" countered the blonde. She was more than ready to face the witch, however when her sword was pushed down by Rumpel's staff her attention shifted to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I can't let you fight her, Emma," he said.

"Like hell. Move out of my way."

"No," said Rumpelstiltskin, "She's mine." He stepped between them, his eyes locking with the witch's. "Go get your son." Emma refused to move, she wanted to take down the witch. "Your courage is admirable, but this is not your fight. Protect Henry. Do it for her."

Emma took in his words carefully. She didn't trust him especially not after killing Regina, "Are you sure?" Rumpel nodded. "You better come out of this alive because I still have to kick your ass for what you did."

Rumpelstiltskin allowed a rare smile to show on his lips, "Think of it as a strengthening aspect to our relationship. You'll thank me for it later."

The former sheriff shook her head. She gave one more look at the witch and resisted the urge to attack her. Instead she inched her way to the exit and slipped out the door. Hopefully Ruby wasn't running into too much trouble.

"Now that we're alone," said the former imp casually. He shifted his weight off of his bad leg before he met Cora's amused expression, "You broke my tea cup."

Cora released a rich laugh from her throat, "It was a hideous cup. I did you a favor."

"Hideous? You have no taste." Rumpelstiltskin pulled a long jagged dagger from his cloak.

"Your toothpick won't last against my magic," commented the elderly witch.

"Oh this is so much more that." He held the dagger to the light revealing it to be the very same one that had once given him his powers.

"And how did you acquire that from Maleficent?"

This time it was Rumpelstiltskin who sported a grin. His eyes took in the way the light reflected off the blade. The very sight of it made his nerves tingle. "You'd be surprised at what a child gets into when he's unsupervised."

"Henry," started Cora, the surprise showing on her features.

"Yes," nodded Rumpel. "But that's beside the point. You broke my tea cup." He pointed the dagger at her. Suddenly he released his hold on his staff. The sound of wood hitting stone echoed around the room when it met the floor. Cora raised the fireball in her hands. Both of them were poised, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then out of nowhere Rumpelstiltskin plunged the dagger deep into his abdomen and doubled over in pain. The sight caused the witch to extinguish her magic.

Silence filled the room and Cora waited for the man to fall to the ground. She had more pressing matters to attend to than watch someone kill themselves. As she began walking away, laughter seeped into the area. At first it was soft and gentle, but it quickly spiralled into the insane, manic laughter of a hyena. A thrill was ignited in her now that she knew this man was going to present a real challenge, it had been ages since she'd face one. Her dark eyes fell on the man who was now rising back to his full height.

Slowly Rumpelstiltskin pulled the dagger from his stomach. The wound resealed itself in an instant. He held the weapon in one hand, a fingertip toyed with the tip. He looked up at the witch, transformed from the mortal he once was. His skin glittered under the light in the room. The once straight hair now fell in gentle waves. A laugh filtered free from behind rotten teeth. "Missed me, dearie!" he giggled with delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's get this party started! Ha! Cora got punched in the face. I laughed and popcorn flew everywhere. I ain't cleaning up the floor (probably have to though) Rumpel's back and out for blood. He must get justice for his tea cup. I'm having fun. Anyone else having fun?<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

King James stood back to back with his wife. Moments ago they had witnessed an ogre slam its massive hand down on Maleficent with such force the ground trembled. He thought she would surely get back up. A mere slap wasn't enough to take down such a powerful creature. To his surprise, the witch was nowhere to be found. Now he was left with no time to wonder about whether or not she had been defeated. James and Snow were surrounded by a platoon of soldiers, over a hundred if he had to guess. They were outnumbered greatly, and with their army spread across the battlefield he didn't think they'd be getting help any time soon.

"I'll take the fifty to the left and you take the fifty to the right," he whispered to his wife. His fingers opened and closed as he found a comfortable grip on his sword.

Snow smiled, "When I beat you I want a nice breakfast in bed."

"You mean if you beat me," countered James.

"No, no, it'll be when. You may be charming but you're not faster than me."

James laughed, "Let's find out, shall we?"

Snow pulled the bow string back to her cheek. Her aim was trained on one of the soldiers directly in front of her. "I prefer my pancakes fluffy and golden. Just so you know," she told her husband before releasing the arrow. It soared through the air meeting its mark: right between the soldier's eyes. She quickly notched another arrow as she felt her husband rush towards the crowd behind her.

Enemy soldiers were falling left and right from well shot arrows and powerful swings from a sword. Their armor was useless. James cut down a man in front of him and looked up in time to give a warning shout to his wife. "Snow, behind you!"

The raven haired woman turned around and ducked in time to have the enemy's sword slice through the air. She flicked the arrow from her bow and thrust it into the soldier's armpit through a gap in his armor. The arrow snapped in two giving her the time to back up before kicking the man into his fellow soldiers. She dropped her bow and drew her sword. She parried the first attack, skirted to the side on the tips of her toes, and stabbed her attacker in the back.

James was left in awe for a second. It had been a long time since he watched his wife move with such grace on the battlefield. A smile touched his features. How he loved that woman. The scraping of a sword against his armor snapped him back to reality. He looked to the one who attacked him and shook his head. Without warning he grabbed the man by the collar of his armor and pulled him close. "You scratched my favorite armor," he hissed at the man. Not bothering to wait for a response, he shoved his sword through the man's stomach and dropped him to the ground. "And that makes twenty seven," he yelled loud enough for his wife to hear.

Snow ducked beneath the blades of two soldiers. She thrust her weapon forward where it slid off the soldier's breastplate causing him to look down. "Whoops," she said before stepping forward, her hand on the soldier's wrist and stabbing him with his own weapon. Opening her palm, the hilt of her blade was twisted around before she gripped it tighter and she straightened her stance with the weapon pointed behind her. The movement was done in one fluid motion. It stopped the soldier behind her dead in his tracks. His sword still raised in the air. He let out a gasp, attempting to look at what stopped him until Snow jerked her blade upwards. The kill was instant. She heard her husband call out his number. "That's it? I'm already at thirty three."

"What?" yelled James, killing another soldier, "You're cheating!"

"Admit it, I'm better than you!"

"Cheater!"

"James!"

He looked up to watch a dagger flying directly towards his head. Ducking down at just the right time the knife implanted itself in a soldier's neck, sending him falling to the ground. "You stole my kill. That one doesn't count!"

Snow rolled her eyes, "I saved your life!"

James waved the comment aside as his attention went back to the battle surrounding them. Suddenly the remaining enemy soldiers were cut down from behind to reveal a larger platoon of dark clad soldiers. James raised his sword and began walking closer to his wife. "These aren't our men."

"They don't appear to be Maleficent's either," observed Snow.

One of the soldiers broke away from the group, James and Snow raised their weapons. They thought they were going to be attacked, instead the commander lowered his weapon and ordered his men to do the same. "We fight for the same cause, my lord," he stated.

"Who is your lord?" asked James.

"Queen Regina," said the commander, "We've been ordered to lend a helping hand, though we also fight for revenge."

"Regina? She's alive?"

Snow shook her head, "Impossible."

"Our queen is inside of the castle as we speak. Do you accept our aid?" The commander paid little attention to their surprise.

James turned to his wife, "How do you think she survived?"

"I don't think right now is the best time to ask," she told him before turning her attention to the soldiers, "We accept your help, and thank you."

The commander nodded before dividing up his men. He sent part of his platoon towards the south where the bulk of Maleficent's army still stood. He kept some of his men with the king and queen before he and the remaining men heading off to aid one of the fallen ogres.

"I guess I don't owe you breakfast in bed anymore," commented James.

"Why? How many did you kill?"

"Thirty-three," said James with a smile, "which ties us."

Snow began to laugh, "No it doesn't. I got thirty-four. Therefore I win."

"What? The last one didn't count."

"He did so."

"No."

"Yes."

"I would have gotten him!"

"Just admit it, Charming, I'm better than you."

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed off the cobbled pathway. Ruby whirled around to look behind them. No one was following them, yet. She kept a firm grip on Henry's shoulders and urged him forward. She couldn't let him run back the way they'd come to his mother. It was the last place he should be. "Keep moving, Henry," she said, her tone more rushed than she would have liked.<p>

"But what about my mom? We should go back!"

"Your mom wants you to be safe. She'll come find us again."

Henry couldn't respond, for in front of them the ceiling collapsed. Stones piled up to block their route. He heard the shapeshifter curse and shot her a glare. "That wasn't very ladylike," he commented.

"Seriously? You're questioning my manners at a time like this?" said Ruby in disbelief. She shook her head, "Your mother taught you well. Come on."

They turned away from their blocked path to descend another flight of stairs. Wherever it led, Ruby could only hope they would be greeted with fresh air soon. Something about this place didn't sit right with her. Unfortunately neither of them noticed the magical blast shoving the debris aside. Maleficent stepped from the rubble, brushing the dirt from her beautiful purple dress. She blew a strand of hair from her face.

The patter of footsteps called her attention towards the underground dwellings of her castle. A smile lit up her face when she heard the child's voice. Perhaps the ogres can do something right after all. Tapping her staff against the stone her immaculate appearance was restored and followed after her prey.

Ruby scrunched up her nose at the disgusting smell wafting through the underground area. It was strong enough to block everything else from her senses, leaving the shapeshifter dizzy and lightheaded. Taking a minute to look around she shrugged, it could be worse. Moss seeped in from between the cracks in the stone walls, the floor was covered in what appeared to be slime but she had no intention of getting a closer look. Water flowed not far from where they stood. Its filthy green color could only be compared to snot. She swore there was something lurking when a dark blob skimmed the surface before disappearing. Henry clutched her hand and covered the lower half of his face with a handkerchief.

"I feel your pain," she muttered. She guided him along the path, certain this would lead to the surface or at least fresh air. When they came to a fork in the tunnel systems, her senses hadn't cleared enough to help give her an answer. "You pick."

Henry scratched the back of his neck and walked down the left path. He wasn't sure if he was right, having never been in a real castle before, but he hoped this was right. The duo continued on their path. Every so often Ruby glanced over her shoulder to check if they were being followed. Nothing ever appeared and the tunnels remained quiet. Too quiet for comfort when she knew about the battle raging on above ground. She had a bad feeling about this, but she couldn't pinpoint any danger while the foulness clouded her senses behind a heavy fog.

Rounding a corner she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, bringing him to a halt. Her ears drew back as she listened. There it was: steel meeting steel and the screams of the dying. Suddenly one scent overpowered the foulness: blood. Ruby took the lead, keeping a firm hold on the child's hand, as they drew closer to the fighting.

Water splashed into the air, threatening to cover them when the shapeshifter pressed both of them against the wall. Looking back to the underground river the green was being tinted by a dark red. Slowly a body floated to the surface. The enemy lay dead from a wound neither of them could see. Ruby covered Henry's eyes and moved them away from the sight.

"I know what a dead body is," protested the child.

"Have you been raiding tombs at night?" asked Ruby.

"No, but I'm not a child."

"Actually you are, and if you get nightmares your mom won't be happy with me. I don't want a lecture from her after all of this."

The longer they followed the trail of blood in the water the stronger the copper scent became. The sounds of battle grew louder until they were knocking on its footsteps. Ruby stopped at a corner, ignoring the mold rubbing against her clothes as she peered around the corner. She took in the sight of Maleficent's soldiers fighting an unseen enemy. She hadn't thought they would be down here when the battle was above them. Who were they fighting down here? The answer lie directly in front of her as small glowing orbs shot out of the darkness.

Many rolled into the water, sending up streams of it when they exploded. Others connected with other orbs and shot towards the soldiers. Suddenly a pickaxe flew through the air, nailing a soldier in the eye slit in his helmet. He fell into the water, but not before a dwarf extracted his weapon. Grumpy looked around for a moment, noticing the enemy beginning to retreat.

"Stop them before they escape," he ordered the fairies. Surprisingly they heeded his command and quickly flew after the enemy. When he turned around the dwarf came face to face with Ruby. He noticed Henry making his way out of the shadows and smiled, "It's about time you two showed up."

"We didn't want to interrupt your time showing off to Nova," said Ruby nodding to the fairy at his side.

"What? I wasn't showing off," he said between clenched teeth.

"Mm-hmm," nodded the former waitress. Before the conversation could continue, Ruby felt a certain tension fill the air. It caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. She whirled around and found herself face to face with Maleficent. A heavy lump formed in her throat. This wasn't what she was expecting. Without warning the shapeshifter rushed to Henry's side. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hurled him across the open water. The child collided with Grumpy with such force it brought both of them to the ground. "Get him out of here!"

"Red-" started Grumpy only to be cut off.

"He's your responsibility now. Get him to safety or you'll be the one facing Regina's wrath," snapped Ruby.

"You can't face her alone," objected the dwarf. He held onto the child with one hand, in the other his grip tightened on his pickaxe. "Don't do this, Red. Not alone."

"I said leave," growled the shapeshifter.

"Ruby, please come with us," pleaded Henry. He tried reached out for her, but was held back by the dwarf.

Ruby offered him a gentle smile and shook her head. "I can't, Henry." Reaching up to untie the scarf around her neck, she scrunched it into a ball and tossed it over to him. "Hold onto that for me. Will you? I'm going to need it back, so don't get any holes in it."

Henry nodded, clutching the red fabric closer to him. "Hurry after us, okay?"

Grumpy moved to hand the child over to Nova, but she stopped him by resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. She shook her head, "This isn't our fight, Grumpy."

"Red can't do this on her own," protested the bearded dwarf.

"Believe in her," said Nova. She nudged him back the way they'd come.

Still he remained hesitant but he knew with the witch being present, Henry wasn't safe anywhere. "Be careful, Red," he told her before he lifted the child onto his shoulder and ran for the surface. Nova followed closely behind. Her dust sealed the entrance they had made earlier. Should the shapeshifter fall, Maleficent wouldn't be able to follow them that quickly.

Maleficent slowly grinned. "Howl for me, dear."

* * *

><p>Flames licked at the scattered remains of the once beautiful paintings. Debris littered the room. A mountain of stone took up most of the space. Everything was quiet. Not even the sound of the battle outside reached in. A sudden tremor shook a pebble free from the mountain. It rolled down the slope before bouncing on the dusty ground. The floor shook again. More pebbles broke free. Suddenly a burst of magic exploded from within, sending stone flying in every direction. From the debris rose a dark clad figure, her clothes covered in dirt and dust. She was furious to say the least.<p>

A heeled boot stepped over the fallen stone that once made up the ceiling. Dark eyes looked around, knowing her opponent was nowhere to be found. She should have known her mother wouldn't stick around. So much for finishing their fight. Regina shook the dirt from her sleeves before straightening her clothes. She noticed a rather large tear in her cloak and discarded the fabric. It was a shame, that had been her favorite.

Dark mist crept over her boots, slowly traveling upwards until it devoured the witch. When it faded away the woman was nowhere to be seen. She reappeared in the last location where her magic could sense her mother's presence. Regina was about to leave when she picked up a new but familiar magic. It appeared the imp found a way to come back. She should have known he'd end up with his powers at some point. Turning her attention away to search for her mother she detected a stronger presence within the castle.

She looked to the door and wasted no time ripping it off its hinges. If the blonde witch was down there then Regina could settle that score. Her mother's payback would have to wait for another time. As she descended the stairs dark mist once more surrounded her body, the witch never reached the bottom of the stairs as she teleported away.

* * *

><p>Magic struck a group of soldiers in the back, and they were surrounded by a dark haze. Dazed and confused none of them stood a chance as they were struck dead. In the center of the bodies, twin clouds of mist formed. When it faded away two figures appeared. One held a fireball in their hands while the other's fingertips danced with lightning. Neither paid attention to the stench of death surrounding them, both well aware their magic was responsible for the soldiers' demise. Casualties were expected in war. Rumpelstiltskin let out a delighted giggle before throwing the lightning at his opponent. Without warning, he teleported away and worked the ground into swallowing the woman.<p>

At first it appeared the battle had come to a standstill when the ground shook and the witch came flying out. Fragments of stone fell from her shoulders as she used her magic to lift a massive boulder into the air. Rumpel cocked his head to side before transforming the boulder into hot oil which was quickly transformed into a ball of ice. Cora twisted the ice causing it to shoot out at the imp. It connected with his feet before he could react, freezing his boots in place.

Flames licked the ice away as he cracked a fire whip. Suddenly it shot out towards the elderly witch. It wrapped around an iron bar and began to heat the metal. Cora used the hot lumps to her advantage as she flicked her hand. It sent each one rushing at the imp from every direction. He had no time to retract his whip. Instead it disappeared as he danced around the hot lumps of metal, but they followed after him. Rumpelstiltskin giggled and turned into mist.

Cora followed suit and two clouds fought against each other, they sent out various degrees of magic: fireballs to hail to lightning strikes and more. Sometimes they hit soldiers, enemy and ally alike, but neither one cared. What were a handful of dead soldiers at the end of the day anyway? None of them were important. None of them led eventful lives. Most importantly none of them knew what had hit them before they fell over dead. Perhaps it was a kinder fate than being struck down in battle.

* * *

><p>The stone next to her exploded, magic crackled before it quieted down. Ruby ran to the right only to be cut off by a wave of fire. She took a step back, glaring at the witch. This wasn't how it was supposed to go and she didn't want to resort to her animal side. Unfortunately the evil witch wasn't giving her any other option. Ruby's eyes changed to a golden color as she moved to face Maleficent head on.<p>

"Good girl," taunted the blonde witch, "I was growing tired of all this running."

The shapeshifter eyed the staff. She knew it acted as a conduit for Maleficent's magic. If she could get it away, the odds of this battle might just tip in her favor. Ruby ran forward, leaping through the air, and transformed into the wolf. Landing on all four paws, she whipped around to growl at the witch. Pearly white teeth were bare, a powerful jaw snapped at the purple robes, hairs stood up on the back of the wolf's neck as it stalked closer. Slowly circling the witch the wolf growled again, then snapped at the air.

Maleficent watched in shock as the terrifying beast lunged at her. She raised her staff, gripping it with both hands, to block the dangerously sharp teeth. The wolf's jaws clamped down on her staff. A crack ran in both directions causing her eyes to widen. Her nerves were shaken and her heart pounded in her chest. Unable to think of a way to pull back she was left defenseless as the wolf began to tug at the wooden object. Its black mane moved like the waves of the ocean as it shook its head, attempting to pry it from the witch's hands. Maleficent tightened her grip. She refused to be parted from her staff. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver. Suddenly she found a blade at her neck, freezing her in place.

"It's over, Maleficent," said Emma. The White Knight moved closer to the animal, keeping her eyes and broadsword trained on the witch.

Suddenly a laugh escaped her lips. At first it was a chuckled, but soon it escalated into full laughter. Maleficent threw her head back, laughing into the underground tunnel. The sight confused both Emma and Ruby. The witch took advantage of their confusion and sent out a magical blast. Emma and Ruby were flung away, their backs meeting the wall hard.

Maleficent frowned at the sight. Her attack was supposed to be stronger than that, it was supposed to kill them. Examining the top of her staff she extracted the dagger, only to watch it crack. Metal shards fell to the ground, leaving her shaking. Anger raced through her from head to toe. The grip on the hilt tightened until it crumbled to dust. Opening her shaking hand she watched the remaining bits of the weapon fall to the ground. "How dare he?" she hissed. Her eyes shifted to her enemies, watching Emma help Ruby to her feet. So the werewolf could change at will. "I'll squash you like the bugs you are!"

Emma looked to the furious witch and raised her weapon, "I dare you to try."

Maleficent laughed, "Your courage amuses me, White Knight. Tell me can Little Red Riding Hood and the Savior defeat me, the mistress of all evil?"

She didn't bother to answer, instead Emma lunged forward. Her sword was blocked by the witch's staff. She pulled back, then danced to the side before swinging at her back. The witch was faster as she teleported out of the way and sent a bolt of magic after the savior. Emma stumbled forward, but managed to keep her footing. "Is that the best you got?"

Maleficent started to laugh when she heard a growl coming from behind her. Peering over her shoulder she saw the black wolf lunge for her head. She managed to move out of the way in time to have the wolf fly past her, just before the four legged beast could land on the ground Maleficent brought her staff around. The shaft slammed into Ruby's ribcage and knocked her back. The glint of silver caught her eye and Maleficent raised her hand stopping the blade inches from her fingers. "Tsk, tsk, savior," the witch shook her head, "Anger gets you killed in battle."

Before Emma could speak, she felt an invisible force pull at her body. She was thrown across the tunnel landing a few feet away from her companion. A cough left her lips as she gripped the hilt of her blade. Emma made to stand up when she found she couldn't move her body. "What the-"

Her words were swallowed by the witch's laughter. "You didn't truly think I was afraid of you," Maleficent tilted her head to the side, "did you?" A wicked grin played on her lips. With a wave of her hand her magic forced the shapeshifter to transform back into a human. "For a big bad wolf, you do a terrible job of being terrifying."

"Why don't you do better?" snapped Ruby. She fought against her magical restraints, trying to break free, but it was no use. The witch's power was too strong for her.

Maleficent laughed and raised her staff. "You will learn to fear me and my true power!" The end of her staff slammed against the stone tiles. Green flames licked at the bottom of her dress. Slowly they swirled around her body before devouring the witch completely. Light blinded the two warriors for a moment. When it dulled down the underground tunnels began to shake. Stone fell from the ceiling, splashing into the murky water below as the walls cracked.

Emma's struggles intensified against the magic, but still she had no luck. It wouldn't budge. Looking to where Maleficent had been seconds earlier her eyes widened. She cursed under the breath and resumed her struggle. This wasn't good. The light took on a green hue, black flared to life in the center. At first it was the height of the witch but then it began to grow. It ascended towards the ceiling until the stone cracked allowing the thing to continue.

A blurred movement slammed into the walls, showering the two warriors with stone. Suddenly a spike met the ground inches from Emma's body. Her green eyes traced the spike to a long scaly tail. "You just had to tell her to do better! Good going, Ruby!"

"What?" Ruby looked up at the giant creature, "Oh shit, me and my big mouth. Sorry, Ems."

"I appreciate you taking the fall for it, but right now we have bigger problems. Like a giant dragon getting ready to eat us!" yelled Emma.

The spiked tail slithered out of view, causing both of them to cease their struggling. Suddenly it flew out of the darkness, trained on both of them. Emma tried to curl her body to make a smaller target, while Ruby closed her eyes and managed to cover her head. Then a dull thump filled their ears. Slowly Emma opened her eyes to find they were both alive, looking to where the tail was her heart skipped a beat.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already trying to get yourself killed, Miss Swan," said a rich voice.

"Regina!" Emma wanted to rush over to the witch, but the magic kept her in place. "But you're dead!"

"I got better," grinned the witch. Her smile faltered when the dragon's tail whacked against her forcefield. Her shoulders were pulled back causing Regina to grind her teeth. Magic glowed around her arms as she pushed a giant shockwave through the forcefield. It collided with the dragon, forcing it a few paces back. Lowering a hand from the shield, her magic dispelled the bindings around the two warriors. Suddenly the air was ripped from her lungs as cool arms embraced her.

Emma took in the sweet smell of apples and smiled. Tears tickled the corner of her eyes. "You're alive," she whispered, tightening her arms around the brunette. "I thought I lost you." When she pulled back she raised her hand to touch the witch's cheek, taking care not to harm her with the gauntlet's design.

"I-" Regina looked away from those hypnotizing green eyes, "I'm sorry, I had to make it convincing-"

"Shh," Emma shook her head, "You don't need to explain it to me." She wiped away a stray tear trailing down the other's cheek.

Regina brought a hand up to touch the cool gauntlet and smiled. Leaving her reservations behind she kissed the blonde savior, it wasn't until Ruby cleared her throat that they broke apart.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this heartwarming moment, we kind of have a dragon trying to kill us," said the shapeshifter, pointing to the dragon coming back into view.

"Get out of here," Regina ordered the duo. Her attention turned back to the barrier as the dragon opened its mouth, green flames roared to life inside.

"I'm not leaving you again," said Emma.

"I'll be right behind you, Emma. Now go!"

Before an argument could erupt between the two Ruby grabbed the former sheriff and pulled her away. "Come on," she told her, "we need to get to higher ground."

Reluctantly Emma agreed and the two raced up the stairs. Halfway up a rumble drew their attention away from their escape. Emma's eyes widened as she looked behind her. "Regina!" She tried to go back but Ruby had a firm grip on her shoulder, for a small woman the shapeshifter had a surprising amount of strength. When the two reached the surface they were amidst the chaotic battle.

* * *

><p>The sky darkened as rain clouds moved in. Soldiers paid the weather no attention, consumed by the battle at hand their focus could not be torn away. That was until the ground beneath their feet began to rumble. Ally and enemy soldiers alike froze on the spot. They looked to the ground to find cracks appearing. Was it an earthquake? Could the castle be collapsing? Enemies looked at each other, wondering if they should continue the fight when one section of the ground collapsed, taking with it a handful of soldiers. Their screams filled the eerily quiet battlefield until the sound faded away. The cracks began to widen and that became their answer.<p>

Some threw their weapons to the ground to be able to run faster. Soldiers were rushing for escape. They climbed the ruins of the outer baileys, scrambled over the half destroyed castle all to get to the green fields. Whatever was happening wasn't worth losing their lives over. No matter what their orders had been. Unfortunately for Maleficent's soldiers the moment they stepped onto the green fields they were surrounded by the wooden army they were unable to defeat. August held his sword against a commander's throat, forcing him and his army to their knees in surrender.

James managed to grab his wife's hand in time to stop her from falling with the section of ground they were standing on. He ran with her through the gates and to the safety of their army. He held her close as they watched the soldiers struggle to get to a safe haven. Looking to his side he noticed the dwarves and fairies heading in their direction, suddenly a small figure separated himself from Grumpy and raced towards them. James nudged his wife and pointed to their grandson.

Without a word Snow left her husband and scooped the child up in her arms, her embrace tightened when she witnessed what was left of the castle cave in and be swallowed by the ground. Her eyes scanned for sight of her daughter with no luck. Suddenly a mammoth roar filled the air. Lightning flashed across the sky. "James."

Everyone's attention turned to where the mighty fortress once stood. Emerging from the ground was a huge black shape. Giant wings snapped free from its back as the dragon raised its head into the air and unleashed a loud roar. Green flames spewed from its mouth. They watched helplessly as the dragon lay claim to the ruins.

* * *

><p>They made it to the surface in time to witness Maleficent's true form burst free. The ground trembled from its mighty roar causing the two women to cover their ears. Emma looked around for the brunette when another shadow flew out of the hole.<p>

With the aid of her magic Regina was able to levitate out of the underground tunnels. She landed not far from the others. Her dark eyes trained on the dragon. Magic glowed in her hands and Emma realized her witch was prepared to take on the dragon. That was when Emma gripped her broadsword with both hands and turned her attention to Maleficent. Next to her Ruby stood her ground as well, the shapeshifter's eyes glowed a beautiful gold.

Regina noticed them and gave a nod of approval. This was their fight too. Fire flared to life in her hands and she threw the first fireball at her former friend, drawing its attention to her. "Let's end this, Maleficent."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I'd want Maleficent as a tenant. If she's having a bad day or facing the wrath of Mother Nature once a month, she might transform into a dragon and burn the place down or smash it to pieces with her tail, 'Hulk Smash!' Actually more like 'Maleficent Smash!' She'd be a great bodyguard though. Anyway, our favorite couple has been reunited! Also Regina, Emma, and Ruby teaming up against a giant dragon, who is ready for that to happen? I'm on the edge of my seat for it and I'm the one who's writing it. Expect the unexpected!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Black boots left the ground as Regina leapt back, avoiding the dragon's swipe. Sharp, dark talons crunched the ground like it was nothing. Shards of stone flew into the air, but it did nothing to scare the witch. She sent a volley of fireballs at its head. Before they met their target, magic connected each sphere to one another, forming a net. It spiraled around the dragon's neck as one long fire strand separated itself and flew towards the witch. The fire wrapped around her wrist, but the flames did not burn her, as she pulled with all her might. It drew the dragon's attention solely to her.

Ruby raced along a ruined path, carefully placed footsteps gave her a firm grip on the rough terrain. However the dragon sensed her coming and swiped at the woman with its tail. The thick muscle slammed into a stone pillar. Its stone rained down on Ruby as she dived over a small gap. Her hands touched the ground first, she used the momentum to her advantage and rolled along the ground. Once she was back on her feet she raced up the slope. This time the dragon swiped its tail directly at her. It was unable to rear its head around from the flame harness coiled around its neck causing it to roar in protest.

The shapeshifter flipped over the attack, her back narrowly avoiding the spikes on its tail. Mid-jump she transformed into a wolf. Four paws slid along the ground, sending up clouds of dust and dirt. It growled before taking off running again. This time with its powerful hind legs, the creature leapt through the air. Powerful jaws clamped down on the leathery skin of one of the dragon's wings. Its sharp teeth punctured the thin membrane. Ruby hung on for dear life as the dragon roared, lifting its wing into the air and attempt to shake her off.

When the wolf leapt for the creature's wing Emma saw her chance, and ran towards the flash of silver. She slid along the ground to avoid a swipe from the dragon's paw. Scrambling to her feet she raced towards her mark. Her fingers gripped a round silver shield and yanked it free from a dead soldier's grip. The knight had enough time to slip her arm through the leather straps when black and green flames ignited the path in front of her. The heat caressed her skin and she stepped back, her eyes trained on the menacing dragon.

Maleficent roared, throwing her long neck from side to side. She raised her massive body on its hind feet. With one powerful flap of her wings, she flung the wolf aside and shattered the fire net. Clusters of orange flame fluttered to the ground, disappearing before they could make contact. The dragon whipped its tail around, slamming into Regina's side and throwing the witch into a still standing pillar. It shattered on contact, burying the witch beneath the rubble. A rock meeting scales drew Maleficent's attention away from an easy kill of the witch. Another rock was thrown at her head, irritating her further. She growled as she spun her massive body around.

"Hey ugly," yelled Emma, tossing a rock up and down in her hand, "That's right. I'm right here." She hurled the rock. It hit the dragon on the side of the neck.

The dragon let out a roar, pushing a gust of air out of its mouth. Emma gripped her broadsword and raised her shield to cover her upper body. She took careful steps, her eyes never leaving the dragon. It snorted out a plume of smoke. The dragon pulled its head back, towering over the blonde, and opened its mouth where black and green flames were being harnessed. Suddenly it released a stream of fire.

Emma raised her shield, ducking beneath it. The flames hit the round object, blocking the attack but the intense heat began to melt through the metal. She had to get out from under the fire stream, but Maleficent didn't appear to be letting up anytime soon.

Stones were flung aside by a powerful shockwave as Regina rose to her feet. Her hands became enveloped with a bright light. She flung her arms forward, sending a magical attack at the dragon. Bars of light appeared around the dragon's head. At first the stream of fire didn't let up, then the bars glowed and snapped into place. They slammed the dragon's mouth closed, sealing off its fire breathing ability. The spell caught Maleficent off-guard and allowed Regina to clasp her glowing hands. Without warning, she pulled her hands back and snapped them down to her hip. The dragon kissed the ground. The force combined with its weight left behind a depression in the ruins.

Emma flung what was left of the shield to the ground, where it completely melted away. She watched Regina struggle to keep the dragon on the ground, but she knew the spell was wearing off fast. The knight picked up another shield, this one long and square, and ran at the dragon. Out of the corner of her eye a blur of black appeared. Ruby raced up a slope and leapt at Emma who raised her shield into the air. Four paws met the wooden surface and Emma threw all her strength into her arm as she flung her friend at the dragon.

Discarding the shield Emma resumed her run, just as Regina's spell wore off. The dragon climbed back to its feet, however it was caught off guard by the claws meeting its neck. Ruby ran up the scaled throat and bit into the dragon's ear. The massive creature let out a roar, throwing its head from side to side. Ruby refused to let go. Each time she was thrown her jaws tightened on the delicate flesh. Suddenly the wolf managed to get a grip on the dragon's throat and she began to pull. The dragon roared and flung its head back, this time succeeding in throwing Ruby off.

Twisting through the air Ruby was certain she wasn't going to survive the landing, when a bubble caught her. Slowly the magic eased her back to the ground and the wolf spat out part of the dragon's ear. Nodding her thanks to the witch she growled at the dragon.

Maleficent was still recovering from the wolf's attack, she failed to notice the knight running towards her. She never saw the attack coming, but the pain caused her to scream. The roar shook the castle ruins. In the dragon's side, just beneath its wing joint, hung Emma. Her sword buried deep in the dragon's body. As the creature howled in pain, Emma tightened her grip and began to drag her sword downwards. It sliced through the thick skin, spilling blood onto her armor. It wasn't until the dragon rose to its feet that the sword stopped its drag and Emma extracted it. She fell the small distance to the ground, landing on her feet. There was a good four foot cut in the dragon's side, but it wasn't enough to down the massive beast.

"Don't let her take flight!" yelled Regina. It was too late. The dragon reared back on its hind legs and flapped its massive wings. Wind rushed past them, and while the three stood their ground their footing was sliding backwards. Regina had enough time to throw a barrier around them, but while doing so Maleficent took flight.

"Now what?" asked Ruby after she changed back into her normal form.

"I'm going draw her attention to me," said Regina, her eyes on the sky. Maleficent seemed to have disappeared among the dark clouds.

"Are you insane?" objected Emma.

"Do you have a better plan?" When Emma didn't say anything, Regina continued, "While I'm doing that, I want you to see if you can get to the top of that tower. Attack her from above when I tell you. Ruby, hide over there until you see an opening. We'll keep her distracted until Emma's up that tower."

"This is suicide," Emma shook her head.

"It beats becoming dragon snack food," shrugged Ruby.

"Be careful," the blonde told Regina who merely nodded, "You too, Ruby."

Ruby smiled, "When am I not, sheriff?" She gave her friend a mock salute and headed off in the direction where she was supposed to hide.

"Regina-"

"Save it till after the battle, Swan," ordered the former queen. Her tone was filled with its usual authority, "Now get up that tower and don't be late." Regina spared the knight no second glance as she weaved her path through the debris. Now was not the time to be weak. She kept her eyes on the sky, searching for any sign of Maleficent. No doubt, the witch was nursing her wounds. She hadn't expected them to be this strong. The thought caused Regina to smile. Never underestimate teamwork.

Emma took a moment to watch the brunette walk deeper into the ruins before her gaze shifted to Ruby. The strange part of this was she didn't feel nervous, perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through her system or the fact that she just didn't want to become a dragon's meal that kept her nerves at bay. The knight sheathed her bloody sword and jogged towards the tower. It stood diagonally to the clearing where Regina planned on drawing out the dragon. With luck, Maleficent wouldn't strike it down when she returned.

A long breath escaped her lips as Regina closed her eyes. Thunder rolled in the clouds and she sensed lightning lurking close behind. The smell of rain was drowned out by the stinging copper scent of blood, the sweat of soldiers, and the ancient stone littering the ground. It was a shame she rather enjoyed the fresh smell of rain. Ignoring her surroundings the witch focused on her magic. Slowly her body began to glow, the magic hummed around her body. Flames licked to life at her feet, snow fell from the sky, lightning illuminated the dark clouds, and thunder hammered its intense beat.

Regina was engulfed when lightning struck her. Flames devoured her body, bits of ice swirled around, lightning sparked between the two elements. The maelstrom was the size of the witch at first until it grew higher and wider. It reached out to the clouds, threatening them to bring forth the one they hid. The stones littering the ground were frozen over, some shattered into pieces from lightning bolts. Suddenly a roar filled the sky. Regina grinned within the magical vortex and poured every ounce of strength she had into her magic.

Powerful wings flapped through the clouds, the sounds echoed that of thunder. The dragon spiraled out of the clouds. Its golden eyes locked on the outpouring of magic and began to dive towards it. Maleficent refused to be outshined by elemental magic. She was the most powerful witch of them all. Now it was time to prove it. Green and black flames licked to life in her mouth. Her dive turned into her circling around the maelstrom, without warning she unleashed streams of her own flames.

The former queen braced herself against the counter attack. She stood her ground within the center of the vortex, pouring more magic through her body and into the elements. Ice lashed out, grasping the unnatural flames and freezing them over. They shattered on contact and frozen fire showered to the ground. Regina raised a hand and flicked her wrist, it sent out a volley of thunder bolts at the dragon.

Flying to the side to avoid the lightning the dragon roared, unleashing another stream of fire. This time the green flames burst through the vortex, and a smug glint appeared in Maleficent's eyes. Suddenly the vortex reformed its top half and began to curve. The dragon had no chance of escaping when the combined elements swallowed it whole. It let out an angry roar. Spreading its wing to take flight was a costly mistake. First ice coated the leathery skin, freezing them in place. Then fire wrapped around its body, stilling its movements, finally lightning bolts lashed out. The powerful element cut through the dragon's wings as if they were paper.

Maleficent roared in pain. Refusing to give up she opened her mouth, unleashing her strongest blast of fire ever. Green and black flames spiralled toward Regina, the witch had no time to defend herself. Suddenly the vortex exploded.

When dark eyes fluttered open Regina found she couldn't move. As her vision cleared she saw the reason why. Inches from her face was the dragon's snout, it released a puff of smoke at her. The witch coughed, attempting to wiggle free, when the talons pressed harder into the ground. The weight against her chest grew heavier. If she couldn't get a hand free she'd be unable to use magic. Flames licked the sides of the dragon's jaws from where it began to form. Regina felt the heat radiate from the beast, any hotter and it could melt her skin. Her struggles increased, she had to get free before she got burnt to a crisp.

Suddenly the flames went out. The dragon recoiled, its head shot into the sky as it unleashed a loud agonizing roar. Whatever brought on the pain caused the dragon to pull up its paw. Regina scrambled away as fast as her aching body allowed her to. When she got to her feet she witnessed the cause, Ruby had emerged from her hiding place with a soldier's battle axe. Without hesitation she hacked the spiked end of Maleficent's tail off.

Regina threw a magical barrier around the younger woman to prevent her from becoming barbecued meat. "Run, Ruby!" Although the shapeshifter didn't need to be warned, she'd already transformed back into her canine counterpart and took off running. Lightning buzzed in both of Regina's hands. She shot the element at the dragon, drawing its attention back to her.

The dragon roared, baring its numerous sharp teeth and snapped after the witch. Regina backed away slowly. Behind her Emma had finally reached the top of the tower, she pulled herself over the edge and looked out at the scene unfolding below. Unsheathing her sword, she tested its weight and waited.

Lightning flew from Regina's fingertips, hitting the dragon, but it deflected off its scales. Then Regina noticed the large still bleeding gash on its side. She harnessed the lightning spell in between her hands and waited. As the dragon advanced on her she felt the ground shake from each footstep. When the dragon growled the witch unleashed the lightning. It sped out from her hands and connected with the warm blood of the wound. It sparked over the gash before traveling inside. Lightning electrified the dragon's body causing its huge heart to skip several beats.

"Emma, now!" yelled Regina as the dragon reared up on its hind legs, its body trying to fight off the invading element.

Emma tightened her grip on her broadsword and ran across the tower. She didn't stop when her foot touch the ledge, instead she pushed off the surface into the air. The world fell silent as she moved through the air, it almost felt as though everything slowed down. Emma raised her sword, prepared to sink it into the dragon's heart, when her eyes met the dragon's gaze. Their small element of surprise was lost. Maleficent began to sink back to the ground. Emma lowered her blade.

The two crashed together. Maleficent protected her heart as the knight slammed into the side of her neck. Emma lost the hold on her sword causing it to tumble to the ground, but that was the least of her problems. She was sliding down the dragon's neck and if she didn't get a grip soon she'd find herself splattered all over the stones. She tried to use her gauntlets to get a firm grip, they scraped along the scales, unable to penetrate the thick armor. Emma clawed at the smooth surface when her feet connected with one of the dragon's wings. The force toppled her over the edge, however at the last minute Emma managed to dig the talons of her gauntlet underneath one of the scales.

Her fall was halted by a sudden jerk that threatened to rip her shoulder from its socket. She felt the dragon shake its body back and forth, but her gauntlet was firmly locked into place. The White Knight used the dragon's attack to her advantage as she swung from side to side. After gaining enough momentum Emma reached up and locked her other hand underneath a set of scales. Slowly she began to pull herself up the dragon's body. Digging her talons into the dragon's neck she hung on for dear life, "Sword!" she yelled.

Regina was the first to catch sight of the broadsword. She moved to get it when the dragon's powerful paw slammed into her back and sent her flying into the tower. The force brought forth a streak of blood down the side of her face as her head pounded. Falling to the ground the witch's body refused to move. The dragon raised its paw, its talons glinted with a dangerous intent as she lowered them to finish off the witch.

Suddenly an arrow flew through the air. it hit the dragon beneath the eye with a sickening thud. The dragon was thrown off balance, roaring in pain. Emma looked in the direction of where the arrow had come from to find Snow White standing on top of a mountain of rubble. She notched another arrow and sent it flying at the dragon. "Red, now!"

The black wolf raced through the pounding footsteps of the dragon, narrowly avoiding each one. Lowering its jaw, it locked on the hilt of the blade and dragged it away from the dragon. The shapeshifter returned to her normal appearance with the sword in hand just as Snow climbed down the debris hill and moved closer. She sent another arrow at the creature before taking the weapon. Emma's sword began to glow, causing Snow to nearly drop it.

"Release it," ordered Regina. Snow stared at the witch for several second. Her grip remained firm on the weapon. Regina rolled her eyes at the other's caution. "Emma's life depends on that weapon. Release it so I may give it to her."

"You mean kill her," said Snow.

Regina resisted the urge to attack the woman and take the weapon by force. "If I wished her dead there were plenty of opportunities during battle when I could have done the deed. Clearly she's still alive, but not much longer if you persist with withholding that blade from me."

"I have no reason to trust you," countered Snow.

"And I have no reason to be friendly with you," said Regina, "But, seeing as this concerns someone we both care about, I suggest you hand it over. We can argue about trust another time. The blade. Now."

Snow stood there for a moment, stunned. Tilting her head to the side, she spoke, "You care about Emma?"

"Snow, now is not the time!" Regina was on the verge of losing her patience. It was Ruby's reassuring hand on the queen's shoulder that caused her to offer the weapon to her. Regina nodded her thanks, but did not take it. Her magic glowed stronger around the blade as she raised her hand. Without warning she threw the weapon at Emma, and called the knight's name.

Emma looked up to see her sword flying towards her. Detaching a hand from underneath the dragon's scales she caught her weapon. At the same time the dragon shook her to the side. Emma was thrown off balance, sliding across the dragon's shoulders. Managing to get a grip at the last second the knight dug her talons into the dragon's thick hide. She slid down along the gap of its collarbone, leaving behind a red bloody trail. She had to reach its heart.

Magic slammed into the dragon's side, sending fresh pain through an early wound. It roared in pain and annoyance, rearing up on its hind legs, and sending a stream of fire at its attacker. Regina threw up a barrier to protect herself. Without warning she sent a shockwave through the barrier, it collided with the dragon causing it to stumble backwards.

The White Knight saw it as an opening. Quickly sheathing her sword, her gauntlets dug behind the scales to climb around the powerful muscle. Dragons truly were magnificent creatures, but in all honesty they belonged in stories. Her footing slipped slightly on her descent, yet she managed to get inches above its heart. Suddenly the dragon moved its head higher into the air and her grip failed. Emma went for her sword, she managed to unsheathe it just as she lost her hold. She felt herself falling through the air, but somehow she managed to turn her sword around and plunge it into the dragon's chest.

The silver blade slipped in between the scales. Its invasion sent pain flaring through the dragon. Emma hung onto the weapon for dear life and pushed it in deeper. Her vision vanished behind a veil of white as the dragon's roaring drowned away to nothingness.

When Emma came too she found the clouds beginning to clear. Slowly she sat up, her eyes scanning the area around her. The dragon shrank down to size until Maleficent lay there on the ground, sword sticking out of her chest. "Well done, knight," coughed the witch. Blood trickled down the side of her face. Her staff lay shattered by her side. Shaking hands touched the blade, and with the little strength she had left she pulled it free. A scream escaped her lips at the agonizing pain coursing through her.

"You've lost," said Emma. Her attention left the witch to scan the area. Nothing of the castle remained but ruins. Her gaze fell upon three familiar figures in the distance causing her to smile.

"That may be so," coughed Maleficent, "But my revenge will be complete." When Emma looked at her, she smiled, "The Queen will die regardless of your good deeds, White Knight."

Something about those words made Emma spin on her heel, her eyes widened at the sight. Then she screamed. Her body remained frozen at what unfolded not far from her. Somehow she kicked her body into gear and she raced towards Regina, but it was already too late.

The sight of Emma defeating the wicked dragon was truly amazing, it was something people would be talking about for years to come. A real smile came to Regina's lips when she saw the knight rising to her feet. The battle was finally over. No more war. No more chaos. Nothing but peace loomed on the horizon. This victory made her forget about one critical detail. The former queen wasted no time in separating herself from Snow and Ruby. She wanted to be the first to congratulate her knight. Halfway there a dark cloud whispered at her feet, slowing her pace to a stop.

Suddenly Cora materialized in front of her, an all-knowing grin on her deadly red lips. Before Regina could react her mother's hand plunged into her chest. Time stood still at that very moment. She tried to breath, but couldn't. She wanted to move, but was unable to. Slowly she felt the last precious beats of her heart before it was ripped from her chest. Unable to speak and frozen in shock, Regina's body moved of its own accord. She raised a hand to her chest, her body rapidly losing its warmth.

Her chocolate eyes shifted away from her mother to look at the White Knight, her knight running towards her. She tried to tell her to stop, that it was no use, but no sound came out. Regina fell to her knees, the darkness creeping closer. She smiled when she locked gazes with those enchanting green eyes. Doing her best to ignore the crushing pain coursing through her body and soul, a single tear ran down her cheek. There was still so much for her to tell Emma. She wanted the other woman to take care of their son, to make sure he stayed out of trouble, to always protect him, and so much more. But she couldn't, instead she mouthed three silent words at her knight in shining armor before the darkness consumed her.

"No, no, no," repeated Emma as she ran closer. She was too late to catch the witch, dropping to her knees she took Regina into her arms. Gently brushing stray strands of hair from her face, she tried to wake her. "Regina, wake up. Come on, Regina." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes before she knew it the first one fell against the still warm cheek of the witch. Soon Emma was crying and repeating words to bring the witch back.

Cora let out a laugh, "She can't hear you anymore, child." Opening her hand, she brushed the dust of her daughter's heart away.

"Why?" asked Emma, "How could you kill your own daughter?"

"It no longer matters," stated Cora. She adjusted the tattered jacket covering her shoulders and let out a relieved breath. The elderly witch felt a weight being lifted from her back. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the knight. "She's gone. Let her rest in peace." Before the witch could say more she was tackled to the ground. A black wolf stood on top of her, pinning her in place. Sharp teeth were revealed as the beast growled. Cora never had the chance to use her magic when the wolf's powerful jaw clamped down on her throat, ripping the life from her.

"Mom!" Henry's little voice echoed across the ruins. Emma didn't hear it until he was just a few feet from her, and then it was too late. "Mom!" Henry screamed, his eyes on his fallen mother. He hadn't seen what happened, but he knew it wasn't good. Quickly dropping to his knees at Emma's side, he tried not to cry. "Try True Love's kiss," he told her.

Her gauntlets lay discarded on the ground. Emma tore her eyes away from the witch to look at her son when he spoke. She began to shake her head, but the pleading in his eyes made her reconsider. This was the fairytale world after all. Perhaps he was onto something, perhaps it would bring her back regardless of how cheesy the idea felt. Her knuckles caressed a cooling cheek. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she leaned closer. Warm lips brushed against cold, a chill ran down her spine, and she waited. Nothing, not even the faintest whisper of air came.

"It won't work," she whispered.

"No," yelled Henry, tears now flooding down his tiny cheeks, "It has to. Try again!"

"Henry, please."

"No, Emma! You have to bring her back. You're the savior. Bring her back!" He pleaded with his birth mother. His small hands holding onto his mother's as he tore his eyes away from Emma and looked to the witch. "Mom, mom, wake up. Please, come on, mom. I need you."

Snow walked to her husband's side when they drew closer. Her own tears rolled down her cheeks at the sight as her heart broke. Regina's death was never supposed to play out like this. This was nothing like how it was meant to be. She buried her face into the nook of James' neck when Henry kissed Regina's forehead, pleading for her to come back to him.

Raspy laughter drew their attention away from the little boy. Maleficent struggled to breath, yet a smile stayed on her lips. "Love truly is a weakness," she said.

Emma gently set Regina's body down. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Henry place her head on his lap as he continued to stroke her dark hair. Making no move to wipe away her tears, the knight walked over to the dying witch. "How did you do it? How did you break the curse?" she asked making no attempt to hide the anger in her tone.

Maleficent laughed, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. Blood spilling from her lips, "It took years of work, if you must know."

"How?" Emma pressed the word through clenched teeth.

"The Dark One's power is vast," spoke the witch and whatever she wanted to say next faded away as her life ended.

Emma wanted to shake the woman back to life for a clearer answer, then kill her. It was over, truly and utterly over. Good had won and evil was vanquished. But it shouldn't have included Regina, the one who wasn't evil herself. She was touched by the darker side, abused by it, and left broken with no way to put the pieces back together. This wasn't how her future was supposed to turn out. Emma placed a hand over her eyes, feeling her hot tears stinging her palm. She was on the verge of breaking down when a sound captured her attention. Looking to her right she watched Rumpelstiltskin pull his bloody self through the ruins. A hollow chuckle left her lips, "Figures, she dies but you live."

His eyes flickered to the fallen witch in Henry's tiny arms. He didn't say a word. A hand clutched his bleeding side as he reached down to pull the dagger from his boot. The silver caught a ray of sunshine causing it to glisten. Wordlessly he offered it to the blonde. It wasn't until she took it, not without hesitation, that he spoke, "I'm tired of all this fighting. Take the Dark One's power. I don't want it anymore. It only corrupts the soul. I've lost too much to power. We all have and it's brought us nothing but misery." Rumpelstiltskin walked over to the dragon staff and prodded it with his foot. The glass object on top that once housed his dagger was still in one piece. A wince left his lips when he picked it up. "Time you lived up to your title," he told her, tossing the glass over.

"I guess slaying a dragon doesn't count," stated Emma after she caught the cool glass.

"It's part of the fine print," said Rumpelstiltskin. The exchange, while meant to be carefree, felt heavy and painful.

"Henry," Emma walked over to her son. He didn't look up from his mother's face until she gently shook his shoulder. "Henry."

The child shook his head, "You have to do this yourself, Emma. No more running. This is real and part of who you are. Believe in us. Believe in me. Believe in yourself."

"What if I can't?" she whispered.

"Then we'll never get her back. You promised, Emma, remember?"

Emma rose to her feet. Her eyes gazing around at the familiar faces and the soldiers; their solemn faces spoke the words no one dared to convey. Henry was right, this was her task. She was branded the savior even though she didn't want it. She would bring back a true happiness to everyone. That was her purpose. The glass object was a strange piece. She wasn't sure what it was supposed to be, but if it did the work then who was she to object it.

Holding it in one hand Emma slid the dagger into the slot at the top. At first nothing happened, her eyes locked with the object in both her hands. Over her chest a light began to glow. Emma closed her eyes and let herself believe. Her memories of the past came flooding forward. Followed by the pages of Henry's book playing out like a movie. Suddenly the light over her heart grew. It consumed the object before the world around Emma disappeared. Everything swirled together, forming a colorless hurricane as the people she knew disappeared. The world was quiet.

When Emma opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by darkness. This time she knew what she had to do. Unclasping her armor she began to remove it piece by piece as she walked deeper into the dark, as the last piece of metal was removed she took off running. She found her feet traveling upwards along a spiral staircase. Once at the top she continued her run until a door appeared. Pushing it open the smell of the forest attacked her senses, a smile lit up her features.

Surrounding her was a forest with lush green trees and a pebble shore. The lake gave off small sparks of light from the warm sun above. She drew in a long breath, enjoying the relaxing setting. When she exhaled, Emma looked around and her eyes fell upon the one person she had always been searching for. "Regina," the name left her lips in a soft whisper.

Slowly the brunette turned around. A gentle yet sad smile came to her lips. She turned her attention back to the water. Emma walked closer until she stood next to her. "You have to let me go, Emma," said Regina. "My time has come."

Emma shook her head, "No, I don't believe that for a minute."

"You can't bring back the dead."

"The hell I can't."

"You were always meant to break the curse," said Regina, "And to break the curse you had to defeat the evil in this world."

"You're not evil, Regina."

A smile tugged at red lips, "I'm afraid I am. My past actions speak for themselves. One battle can't redeem the past. Let me go. Henry is yours now. Protect him."

"No," said Emma, "Henry is ours. We're both going to protect him."

Regina laughed softly, "Emma, I'm dead. There's no changing that. Not even the great savior has the power to bring back the dead."

"I'm not leaving until you come back with me." Emma stood her ground, "I didn't ask to be the savior everyone spent half their lives waiting for. I never wanted any of this. All I want is a family to whom I belong to and now that I've found it, I'm not going to give it up. Screw the rules. I did what they asked me too, the least they can do is give me what I deserve."

"Returning you to your family is what you deserve. It won't make up for the years I took away, but you have your family waiting for you."

Emma reached out and took the witch's hand, "You're part of my family too, Regina."

"Emma," she shook her head, "I can't go back no matter how much I want to."

The blonde woman smiled, "They told me you didn't have a heart, but I think you're more sensitive than you let on." Emma turned to face her, "Your mother took your heart, but she has no control over your life. That's why I'm going to share my heart with you." The savior raised a hand to her chest where a light began to glow. She didn't wait for an answer as she moved her hand to rest over Regina's chest. "Let me be your light out of the darkness. Come back to me on the other side, Regina. Henry needs you. I need you."

She wanted to say more, except time was slipping away. It seemed Emma had done what she came here to do, wherever here was. Not wanting to question the strange place further, she looked to the witch whose lips were moving. The words never reached her ears as she was suddenly pulled away. She could still feel Regina holding onto her hand until the feeling disappeared.

This time when Emma opened her eyes she found herself not in the fairytale world nor was she in Storybrooke, the town where everything began. Instead she was in a place she hadn't thought about in a long, long time: her apartment in Boston.

* * *

><p><strong>asfkhsdfjkads I spent hours writing the dragon battle and it's intensity is ripped away by Cora. You evil, evil witch! Why would you do that? Ugh! She's such an attention seeker. *screams in frustration* Dundundun! Oh my god, what just happened in this chapter? I got tissues if anyone needs them. One chapter left then this story is complete. Now excuse me while I go back to my dragon battle before Cora ruined it! All that glory... RUINED! Bah!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Emma looked around her bland apartment and felt her heart sink. This wasn't a happy ending. She felt hot tears stinging her eyes, but quickly wiped them aside. Outside the city was sleeping and she was left alone listening to her heart beat. Never before had she left as lonely as she did at that moment, standing in the middle of her apartment. Her legs felt heavy as she made her way into the bathroom. The bright light caused her to wince. What was she doing here? Once her apartment was everything she had, a roof over her head, a safe haven, a place she could call home for the first time in her life, but looking at it now, being inside, made it pathetic. She hated every inch of this place. It was nothing short of a dump. A dump that could never be called home, especially not after everything she'd gone through.

Looking in the mirror she found her face covered in dirt. She knew the battle had been real. Raising her hands she realized what happened afterwards was real too, bits of blood, not her own, stained her skin. The sight of it made her recall the helplessness. She couldn't stop it from happening. She couldn't save the one person who needed it the most. Fresh tears threatened to fall.

"I'm no savior," she muttered at her reflection. A single tear fell down her dirt covered cheek as a heavy weight encased her heart. Somehow she managed to pull off her ruined clothes and climb into the shower. Her body, while tired and sore, felt numb underneath the warm water. Moving on autopilot to clean herself, her mind remained blank. She didn't want to think about what happened, nor did she want to see it unfold behind her eyelids. Keeping her eyes trained on a tile she fought to keep her emotions at bay. She didn't want to think about how she failed everyone.

Turning off the shower, Emma wrapped a towel around her body. Instead of getting dressed she made her way into the kitchen, uncertain of what she was looking for. The fridge was empty, though she wasn't all that hungry, and reminded her of how pathetic this place really was. The fridge light cast an illumination around the dark space. Something she knew wasn't meant to be in her kitchen caught her eye.

She felt around for the light switch. When she flicked it on the kitchen was illuminated. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, but when they did her eyes fell on an object that lifted her heart. Crossing the small distance to the island a hand reached out to touch the green leaves, the soft plant brought a faint smile to her lips. Delicately holding a single leaf in her hand Emma leaned closer and inhaled the sweet scent of apples, where had she smelt that scent before?

Closing her eyes images flashed through her mind, and her smile widened. This precious plant could only be tied to one person. Afraid the plant would disappear when she opened her eyes her hand moved along the young stem, she had to keep holding it in her hand. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat as she gazed upon the young apple tree. The woman wasted no time racing through her apartment, looking for suitable clothes to wear because this was a calling card. It was telling her where to go and in her heart she knew she couldn't ignore it.

* * *

><p>A boy, no older than ten, lay sleeping in his bed. The blanket pulled up to his chest as the night began to fade away. The bed was warm and comforting; his dreams were no doubt carefree. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He lay still for a moment, looking out the window before he sat up. Outside stood the town he'd known his entire life. Street lights were on, illuminating the streets and casting away the scary night. A quick scan around his room confirmed his suspicions. This was his room in Storybrooke. This was real.<p>

Henry threw the covers from his body and nearly stumbled out of bed. He managed to catch himself before he fell. His heart began to race as he realized everything could be back to normal. There was only one way to find out. Practically tearing the door open he ran into the hallway. "Mom!" Henry knew he wasn't supposed to run in the house, but he didn't care very much for rules at the moment.

He raced to his mother's bedroom and pushed open the door. He stood stunned for a moment. Inside the bed was already made, nothing felt out of place. The sight made his heart drop slightly, but then he remembered she was an early riser. For as long as he could remember she got up before the sun was up in the sky.

The child spun on his heel, raced down the stairs as fast as he could, and headed into the living room. He tore a photo album from the shelf. Flipping through the pages, causing some of the pictures to come free, he stopped on the most recent page. There lay the image he had taken a short time before they ended up in the fairytale world. He remembered that day well, but it wasn't the reason why he was smiling. He pulled it free, unable to pull his eyes away from it when a noise in the kitchen drew his attention away.

His tiny heart skipped a beat. Rushing to his feet Henry went into the kitchen, and nearly froze at the sight. Suddenly he bounded across the room and flung his arms around a warm body. Words left him as he was surrounded by the familiar smell of apples. Henry couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. His hold tightened when he felt two strong arms embrace him.

The picture lay forgotten on the kitchen counter, but the three figures in it were enough proof for the child to know this fairytale was real.

* * *

><p>Slipping the red leather jacket over her shoulders Emma grabbed her car keys, she was just about to leave when she backtracked to the kitchen and grabbed the potted plant. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd leave it behind in this miserable place. She never bothered to say goodbye, much like the first time when she left. In her heart she knew there was no coming back, and nothing about it was bittersweet. She wasn't going to miss a single inch of this place.<p>

Ignoring the way hope was beginning to lighten her mood, Emma raced down the building's stairs. She couldn't take the elevator, she didn't want to waste any time. Her entire body was restless. Her keys jingled with each step she took, acting as though they were a countdown. Outside, parked in its usual spot, was her yellow bug. She prayed it wouldn't give her any problems.

The night was beginning to fade away, and any signs of being tired slipped away when she got into her car. She placed the potted plant in the passenger seat. The first time she turned the key her little bug made a little noise, but refused to start. The second time was no different. Emma let out a groan, her forehead rested on the steering wheel. She really didn't want to call a cab and pay the large bill a trip to Maine would be. She didn't want to walk all the way to Storybrooke either, not unless she absolutely had to.

"Come on," she pleaded, "Just this once." With the twist of her wrist the key turned, and much to her delight the little car sprang to life. Keeping her excitement at bay Emma drove through the city she had no intention of coming back to, it wasn't her home. It wasn't where her heart belonged.

Silently she prayed her car would get her to her destination without a hitch. The morning traffic hadn't filtered in yet, allowing her an easy escape out of the city. While she drove Emma got to watch the sun rise. Part of her thought this sunrise was solely for her, acting as a beacon of hope as its rays guided her path back home.

* * *

><p>A soft bell chimed through the tiny pawn shop. Mr. Gold limped his way out of the back room to greet whoever this early customer might be. He adjusted a small item on the counter before looking up. His eyes widened in shock and he was stunned for a moment. Words did not come until the customer glanced around his store. "This is a surprise," he commented, clearing his throat, "What can I help you with?"<p>

"Nothing," said the woman as her eyes scanned the various items. She looked around idly for a few minutes before walking closer to the counter. "I do have a question though."

Mr. Gold had watched the woman carefully, examined each action she took as if they would reveal why she was here. When she spoke he merely inclined his head for her to continue.

"What made you give up your powers? You could have had it all."

The elderly man shrugged, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Rumpel."

His eyes narrowed at the woman, "Why don't you take your leave instead." A smile twitched at his lips before he added, "please."

The woman made a move to leave the store, causing his smile to grow, when suddenly she stopped. Her hands rested on the counter as a grin played on her features. "I'm afraid that deal is done." The woman's grin grew when a muscle in his face twitched in discomfort. "Now tell me, why did you do it?"

While Mr. Gold didn't want to say his reasoning behind his last actions he knew she wouldn't leave until he did so, a heavy sigh left his lips as he adjusted his cane. "Sometimes we must make sacrifices to set things right."

"When did you become so sentimental?"

"Is there anything else you want, your majesty?"

The grin fell from her lips, "I no longer hold that title."

"How unfortunate." His mockery didn't go unnoticed by the other, "I do believe you owe me something." The quirk of an elegant eyebrow made him continue, "You never would have come as far as you did without my help. A thank you would suffice."

A rich chuckle left her throat, the woman's grin returned. "Perhaps you're right, but now we'll never know." She spun on her heel and walked towards the door. "I don't owe you anything, Gold." She stated as she held open the door.

The shopkeeper was about to say something when all words faded away. Walking into his store was someone he never imaged he'd see. A light blue dress hugged her body in a delicate manner, her curly auburn hair was pulled back into a light ponytail, and when he looked to her face he felt his eyes water. The young woman smiled at him. The simple action lit up her entire face and left a sparkle in her eyes.

"Belle," the name fell in a whispered tone from his lips. He was too stunned to move until she walked around the counter and embraced him. As his arms wrapped around the woman he once rejected in a previous life, he looked to the woman standing at the door. To his surprise there was a faint smile on her lips. He knew what it meant. This was her way of saying thank you. Anything that was once between them was settled by this, and just maybe this town was going to be a paradise for both of them. Mr. Gold could only faintly nod his thanks before he buried his face in soft brown curls.

* * *

><p>The Storybrooke sign came into view just as the sun was reaching the middle of the sky. Emma smiled, recalling the time she accidentally knocked it over. She hadn't known it then, but that was the beginning of something truly crazy and special. Driving along Main Street people were going about their business like it was any other day in the sleepy town. The blonde drove until she reached Granny's Diner before she parked along the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves. There was something she had to find out before she ventured any farther into town. If people didn't remember her then she'd be back to square one and she wasn't sure if she could handle that.<p>

The air was fresh and calming, helping keep her mind at ease. Green eyes looked at the little diner that was the town's hotspot.

"Emma!"

The call of her name stopped her from going up the steps. Looking in the direction the voice came from she found David and Mary Margaret walking hand in hand. Mary Margaret smiled and waved to get her attention before she separated herself from her husband and ran towards their daughter. Before Emma could react she was enveloped in a crushing hug. When the embrace ended Emma found herself being pulled into another one by David.

"Thank god, you're safe," said Mary Margaret wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from embracing her daughter once more. After the battle ended everything was left uncertain until she woke up in Storybrooke.

"You did have your mother worried," commented David. A wince left him as Mary Margaret elbowed him in the ribs, "I might have been worried a little bit too," he added.

Emma laughed, "Are you okay with this?" she couldn't help but ask. "You don't exactly have your kingdom."

"Are you kidding me? This is better than anything we could have asked for," said David. "You followed your heart, Emma, and that's all that matters. Besides ruling a kingdom wasn't exactly for me."

Mary Margaret agreed with her husband's words, "And I have a feeling Storybrooke is going to be different this time around."

Before their conversation could continue the diner's door opened, "Emma!" called out Ruby. The waitress bounded down the steps and embraced her friend, a wide smile lighting up her face. "You did it. We're all back!"

"To think you doubted yourself," said Granny standing at the top of the steps. "You need to believe in yourself like we do, girl."

Emma smiled at the words, "Thank you." The praise was still something she didn't want. She liked to believe she did what any of them would have done in her position. "No hard feelings being back here?"

"We didn't have enough time to get the pitchfork and torches ready," said Ruby, "Seriously, why would we hate you for bringing us back here?"

"The curse," said Emma.

"This place is our new beginning. This time it really is," said Ruby, "We're getting a clean slate, and it's all thanks to you. Who knows what will happen in this town now."

"Ruby," warned Granny, but the waitress only shrugged playfully.

"Are you staying, Emma?" asked Mary Margaret.

The blonde took in a breath, "I haven't decided yet. Where's Henry?"

"You know where to find him," said Ruby before anyone else got the chance to. Emma looked at her for a moment then raced back to her car. "Hey, Ems! When's the wedding?"

Emma laughed and shook her head, "I'm not inviting you."

"What? You're joking right? Emma?" But it was already too late, the yellow bug jumped to life and raced down Main Street. Ruby turned to Mary Margaret in disbelief, "She's joking right? Please tell me she was." Mary Margaret could only shrug as she took her husband's hand and smiled.

The house was just like she remembered it: large, white, immaculate with a perfect garden. It screamed of the elegance its owner basked in. The first time Emma saw it she felt small and insignificant. It had mocked her further when the woman who adopted her son stepped out. She was more than just a beautiful woman, she had wealth and could give Henry everything he'd ever want. In other words Regina was everything Emma wasn't. It made their first meeting painful and utterly uncomfortable, but now the house lifted her heart causing it to soar among the clouds.

Carrying the plant in her hands as she stepped out of her broken little car, Emma had a split second to set it on top of the car before the air was forced from her lungs. Without warning she picked up Henry and spun him around in a tight embrace. Laughter left her lips.

"You did it!" Henry laughed with his birth mother. When he was set down on the ground he couldn't help but embrace her again. "You finally believe! I knew you could do it!"

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Emma, dropping down to her knees. She brushed the hair from his face and hugged her son again.

"I know," nodded the child.

Emma looked past her son towards the open door, expecting to see another person emerge from the mansion, but no one came. "Henry, where's-"

Henry smiled at her and cut her off, "Whoa is that an apple tree?" He reached for the potted plant. "Where did you get it?"

"Henry."

"What?"

The woman searched her son's face for an explanation as to what he was doing, but found none. In part it frustrated her because it made him that much more like Regina. She opened her mouth to speak when the hum of a motorcycle silenced her. Looking over her shoulder the two watched as a sleek black motorcycle rounded the corner and pulled into the driveway. Emma couldn't help but grin at the sight. With a hand on her son's shoulder they walked up the path leading to the house, her eyes never leaving the rider.

A heeled boot touched the ground, yet the rider remained seated. Gloves were slipped off before elegant fingers worked on the helmet strap. Slowly the helmet was removed to reveal short dark hair, a smile came to dark apple red lips as dark eyes fell upon her audience. Regina swung her opposite leg over the motorcycle and walked towards them. A hand reached up to pulled down the zipper to her jacket, her eyes locked on familiar green ones.

Regina stood less than an arm's length from the blonde when Henry stepped in between them, breaking the trance that held them both. He held the plant above his head, "Look, mom. Emma brought as a new apple tree. Now we can grow it together as a family."

The words stunned both of women, with the chaos of the fairytale world neither had given much thought what their new relationship was, let alone where it was heading. Although silently both already knew where they stood, it had yet to be admitted out loud. Regina was the first to recover. She looked over the baby tree and smiled, "Only if Miss Swan plans to stay."

"Really, Regina?" asked Emma, "After everything we've been through, we're back to formalities?" The brunette merely offered her an enigmatic smile. Emma shook her head, "Well, Madame Mayor, I haven't decided."

"Of course you have, dear," said Regina. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled a golden object out and offered it to the blonde woman. "You know this is where you're meant to be."

Emma looked at the item in the mayor's hand and smiled. It was true her mind had been made up since she discovered the little plant in her kitchen.

"What do you say, Sheriff?"

"I suppose you know best, Madame Mayor," said Emma as she took the badge and clipped it to her belt. That was where it belonged, and while she still had plenty of things to learn she knew she'd protect everyone in this town without a moment's hesitation. "Except I don't have a place to stay. My lease expired."

"Don't worry," said Regina, "I've already made arrangements."

Henry's smile grew when he heard those words, "Emma's really going to stay with us?"

"We are a family now, Henry," said the mayor. Suddenly Regina found pulled against a warm body, her surprised cry muffled by a pair of gentle lips. The surprise quickly wore off as the brunette smiled against Emma's lips and returned the kiss. Slowly her arms snaked their way around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer.

Their little moment was interrupted by Henry as he made a face, "Gross."

Emma laughed when they separated, "Excuse me? This coming from the kid who believes in fairy tales and true love's kiss."

"That's different! I had to get you to believe somehow!"

Both his parents laughed, "Your son," said Emma.

"My son?" countered Regina, "He's your son too."

Emma nodded, "Only our son." She went to ruffle his hair, but Henry was faster. He avoided her hand and walked in the house with the tree, knowing his parents would follow after him at some point.

"Welcome home, Emma," said Regina with a warm smile. Emma returned the gesture, capturing her love's lips again in a sweet kiss. Suddenly the mayor found herself being lifted into the air, a carefree laugh left her mouth.

"You know," started Emma as she carried the mayor bridal style towards their house, "Ruby asked when the wedding was going to be."

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow, "And what makes her think there will be one?"

"Because we're hopelessly in love."

"Wherever did she get that idea?"

Emma shrugged, "Must be all those fairy tales of Henry's."

"Mm-hmm," it was something Regina couldn't protest. She smiled when a gentle kiss was pressed against her temple.

"I love you," whispered Emma as she carried the mayor into their house. This was where her heart belonged. This was what home felt like. This was her happy ending.

"And I love you," said Regina. It had been ages since she last spoke those words to another. The darkness in her heart no longer existed and for once she could be who she wanted to be. No one held control over her life except for her. Now was the time to be with the family she's always dreamed of having. Regina flicked her wrist over Emma's shoulder causing the front door to close behind them. There would come a time and place when she'd tell her White Knight about her magic remaining in this world, but for now they could enjoy simply being ordinary.

As the family settled into a newfound routine, none of them noticed the mailbox changing from Mills to Mills-Swan. Storybrooke would always remain a magical place. And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>I was so tempted to make Maleficent the mayor of Storybrooke and leave it open for a third installment, but instead the fluffy bunny bit me on the ass and I gave in. I hope this is the happy ending everyone wanted. I almost died in the making of this. Oh snap! Regina has her magic! I predict more children on the horizon for the Mills-Swan family. <strong>

**Now on a serious note, I had a blast writing A Day Without and Break These Chains. A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read it, stayed with me after the first ending (even if you wanted to kill me). Knowing people put this on their favorite and alert lists made me stick with it. You guys have been the best so thank you! Also my editor gets a massive amount of credit for making this even more amazing than it was. This was a fun ride. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
><strong>


End file.
